A coeurs perdus
by Valir
Summary: XJapan. Fic écrite à quatre mains sur msn. Amours compliqués et beaucoup de péripéties !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour c'est encore moi ! Cette fic, je l'ai écrite à quatre mains avec Squalita sur msn. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, chacun choisit un personnage et ne s'occupe que de lui (paroles et passages de récits le concernant) et la fic se construit comme ça en totale improvisation. Au bout du compte, on s'est retrouvées avec une histoire sympa donc je l'ai remise en forme pour pouvoir la poster ici. Pour savoir qui a fait quoi : **

**Squalita : Yoshiki, Pata, Heath, Kaori**

**Moi : hide, Toshi et les deux cinglés auxquels Yoshiki sera confronté. **

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que nous avons eu à l'écrire ! **

Le groupe était en province pour la dernière partie de la tournée du Dahlia Tour. Ils venaient de finir l'un de leurs concerts et étaient revenus à l'hôtel pour se changer et dîner.

Heath et Pata furent les premiers à arriver dans la petite salle qui leur était réservée pour le repas. Ils s'assirent et attendirent les autres en discutant du prochain concert qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain.

Toshi arriva dans la salle à manger, portable à la main, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était son air habituel depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kaori. Il n'y avait pas plus heureux que lui !

- Alors Toshi ? Elle est où ta promise ? demanda Heath d'un ton joyeux.

- En ce moment chez sa mère qui prend autant de plaisir à organiser notre mariage que s'il s'agissait du sien ! répondit le chanteur en s'asseyant. Vivement la fin de la tournée que j'aille la retrouver !

Pata, silencieux comme à son habitude, écoutait avec un sourire placide en jouant avec ses baguettes. Les minutes passèrent et l'estomac de Heath criait famine :

- Bon il font quoi hide et Yoshiki ? Je commence à avoir sérieusement faim moi !

Et justement, hide arriva, encore euphorique de leur concert.

- Ah enfn ! dit Heath. Tu t'es perdu dans les couloirs ?

hide leva le nez d'un air fier :

- Non j'étais aux prises avec trois charmantes fans qui s'étaient cachées deux dans mon placard et une dans mon lit !

Heath pouffa de rire en sachant pertinemment qu'il plaisantait.

- Et alors ? Tu les as dégagées ?

hide prit l'air offusqué :

- Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux ! Je les ai gardées bien au chaud pour tout à l'heure…

Toshi secoua la tête en riant :

- Bon il est où Yoshiki ? J'ai un truc à lui dire.

- Euh hide, dit Heath, puisque tu es encore debout, vas voir un peu ce qu'il fabrique parce que ça commence à faire long !

hide regarda Toshi d'un air surpris :

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il fait ?

Toshi répondit d'un ton léger, les yeux baissés sur son menu :

- Non pas depuis qu'on est rentrés. Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il voulait se reposer.

Les yeux de hide se firent plus durs mais Toshi ne s'en aperçut pas. Le guitariste n'aimait pas beaucoup le changement d'attitude de Toshi envers Yoshiki.

_C'est pourtant toi qui devrait t'inquiéter pour lui…Autrefois tu serais déjà parti le chercher. _

Il ne supportait plus le sourire béat qu'il affichait en permanence alors qu'en même temps Yoshiki devenait plus triste de jour en jour. Mais Toshi ne voyait plus rien en dehors des yeux de sa fiancée et il semblait avoir oublié son meilleur ami. hide ravala les mots qu'il brûlait de lui balancer au visage et déclara :

- J'y vais !

- Ok on vous attend, dit Heath.

Pendant ce temps, Yoshiki était encore dans sa chambre d'hôtel, torturé par une douleur qu'il s'efforçait de cacher à tous ses camarades. Depuis que Toshi lui avait annoncé qu'il allait se marier, il se sentait totalement brisé. Il ne cessait de s'en vouloir de ne jamais lui avoir parlé des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour lui depuis l'adolescence. S'il avait parlé peut-être que…mais il avait laissé passer sa chance et voir Toshi aussi heureux avec cette femme ne faisait que le plonger dans une profonde déprime.

Il se leva du lit où il était assis et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Les lumières de la rue jetèrent une lueur orangée sur ses traits tirés. Soudain, une larme coula sur sa joue et comme si elle avait entraînée les autres, Yoshiki enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer, l'esprit hanté par des images horribles de Toshi et de sa fiancée. Il tomba à genoux, incapable de tenir davantage sur ses jambes. Cette situation était si pénible pour lui qu'elle lui drainait toutes ses forces et il se sentait partir. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression qu'il se contractait en pleurant des larmes de sang. N'importe comment qu'il envisage la situation, il ne voyait aucune éclaircie ni aucune porte de sortie. Il était condamné à un amour à sens unique qui allait finir par le tuer.

De son côté, hide traversait le couloir à grandes enjambées en direction de la chambre de Yoshiki. Son instinct lui soufflait que s'il ne s'était pas montré, ce n'était pas en raison d'une simple fatigue causée par le concert.

_Toshi no baka ! Si tu savais ce que tu lui fais subir avec ton bonheur…dire qu'il trouve encore le moyen de t'aimer ! _

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa :

- Yoshiki tu es là ?

Le blond l'entendit mais ne répondit pas. Sa porte était fermée à clef et il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il réussit à se lever difficilement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en titubant légèrement. Il prit une lame de rasoir et s'assit par terre, le dos contre le mur, en fixant l'objet d'un regard éteint. Son corps était secoué de convulsions à cause des sanglots qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir.

Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponses, hide essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succès. Alors son inquiétude augmenta considérablement. Yoshiki était là, il en était certain sans pouvoir expliquer pourquoi. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il se jeta sur la porte en frappant de toutes ses forces sans se soucier du tapage qu'il produisait dans le couloir de l'hôtel :

- Yoshiki ouvre-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ouvre-moi !!

_hide je t'en prie, laisse-moi tranquille…je n'arrive plus à continuer._

Yoshiki tremblait tellement à présent que la lame lui échappa des doigts. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, agité de sanglots incontrôlables. Il fit un effort surhumain pour les calmer et reprit la lame dans une grande inspiration. Il était en jean et torse nu et il dirigea l'objet fatal vers son poignet sans défense.

_Toshi pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais subir tout ça ? Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ? Tu ne vois pas ce que je ressens pour toi ?_

Sa main se crispa sur la lame et se mit à saigner. Il se mordit les lèvres et serra plus fort, la rage l'emportant sur la douleur.

_Putain de merde ! _

hide commençait à avoir mal à force de taper sur la porte mais il s'en fichait. Comprenant que c'était inutile, il se prit la tête à deux mains et tourna sur lui-même comme si la solution allait surgir du couloir. S'il avait été un peu moins paniqué, il aurait pensé que Yoshiki était peut-être vraiment sorti et qu'ils s'étaient croisés pendant que hide montait à l'étage. Mais il était persuadé que ce n'était pas le cas et refusait de redescendre pour voir s'il était avec les autres. Il savait que Yoshiki était capable d'aller très loin. Que se passait-il s'il allait le chercher ailleurs alors qu'il était derrière cette foutue porte ? De rage, il abattit son poing contre le panneau en gémissant le nom du batteur. Puis soudain, il fut pris d'une idée folle et recula. Si c'était le seul moyen…

_Je vais avoir de gros ennuis si je fais ça pour rien mais tant pis…._

Il considéra la porte avec un peu d'anxiété ; ce serait bien moins facile à enfoncer qu'un shoji.

_T'es complètement cinglé mon vieux…._

Mais il avait tellement peur pour Yoshiki qu'il n'hésita pas davantage et asséna un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

_Aie ! Ca a l'air plus simple dans les films ! _

Il recommença encore et encore en continuant d'appeler Yoshiki. Enfin, la serrure finit par sauter en un clang ! retentissant. Le pied et la jambe douloureux, hide se rua à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Yoshiki en le voyant arriver, pressa précipitamment la lame contre son poignet en y traçant un sillon rouge. Mais hide, horrifié, se jeta sur lui, lui arracha le rasoir et l'envoya valser à travers la chambre. Puis il saisit brutalement Yoshiki par les épaules et se mit à hurler avec des larmes de peur dans les yeux :

- Mais à quoi tu joues putain ?!!!!

Yoshiki ne répondit pas et tourna la tête en fermant les yeux. Une telle obstination fit naître chez hide une colère aussi brusque que fugace. Il le gifla violemment et tout de suite après, le serra contre lui. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. S'il était arrivé une minute plus tard…Il se mit à pleurer et à crier :

- T'es complètement malade ! Yoshiki…dis quelque chose merde ! Regarde-moi ! Tu crois qu'il en vaut la peine ? Tu crois que ça changera quelque chose ?

- Tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un et de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire. D'aimer quelqu'un qui ne te considère que comme un ami et qui affiche clairement son bonheur avec une autre personne.

hide se figea, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Réalisant qu'il tenait Yoshiki si fort qu'il devait lui faire mal, il desserra sa prise mais ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser les cheveux.

_S'il savait…._

Il répondit d'une voix tremblante :

- Tu crois ça toi ? Je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en finir. Tu sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un alors…pense à ceux qui tiennent à toi. Pata, Heath, même ce con de Toshi ! - sa voix se brisa- Et moi…et moi…. ?

Yoshiki le repoussa doucement et se leva en chancelant pour aller laver ses blessures dans l'évier. Heureusement, les coupures n'étaient pas profondes. hide, assis par terre, le regarda faire en silence et s'essuya le visage avec la manche de son pull.

A ce moment-là, un employé de l'hôtel passa dans le couloir et crut avoir une crise cardiaque en voyant la porte défoncée. Il passa la tête à l'intérieur :

- Excusez-moi mais puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Il fut reçu par un rugissement de Yoshiki :

- Foutez-moi le camp d'ici merde ! C'est pas le moment !!

hide, plus calme se leva et s'adressa à l'employé estomaqué par l'accueil et qui avait eu le temps de voir le poignet blessé de Yoshiki et les yeux rouges de hide :

-Je suis désolé, c'est moi qui aie cassé la porte mais c'était une urgence. Je paierai les dégâts mais veuillez nous laisser s'il vous plaît.

Le bonhomme, toujours sous le choc, n'en demanda pas davantage et s'éloigna en branlant la tête. Pendant ce temps, Yoshiki fit un bandage à son poignet et passa une chemise.

Dans la salle à manger, les autres s'impatientaient en particulier Heath qui devenait grincheux quand il avait faim :

- Ils en mettent du temps ! J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Bon j'y vais…

Il sortit et Pata demanda à Toshi :

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire à Yoshiki ?

Toshi eut un sourire radieux et annonça gaiement :

- Je voulais lui demander d'être mon témoin !

- Oh c'est gentil ça !

- C'est surtout normal ! Depuis le temps qu'on est amis, je ne pouvais pas ne pas l'avoir à côté de moi.

Heath ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en arrivant devant la chambre de Yoshiki :

- Yoshiki ça va ?

Il aperçut hide assis sur le lit avec une tête d'enterrement et les joues encore humides de larmes.

- Euh j'ai raté un épisode ? Il est où Yo ?

hide ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

_C'est pas vrai, ils vont tous débarquer ! _

Il s'avança vers le bassiste :

- Il est dans la salle de bain. Heath, mon pote, tu vas nous rendre un grand service : fais demi-tour et oublie ce que tu viens de voir. Dis aux autres que tout va bien mais qu'ils ne doivent pas nous attendre. Mangez sans nous, on viendra plus tard.

Heath n'y comprenait rien mais hide avait l'air si tendu qu'il estima qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour l'instant :

- C'est pour te rendre service mais faudra m'expliquer quand même.

- Oui merci…

Heath repartit et deux minutes plus tard, Yoshiki ressortit de la salle de bain et s'assit sur son lit. hide le regarda fixement : il fallaient qu'ils parlent et il ne le lâcherait pas avant.

_Pour qu'il recommence à la première occasion, pas question ! _

Sans trop savoir par où commencer, il se mit à côté de lui et demanda avec précaution :

- Comment tu te sens maintenant ?

- J'ai envie de tout casser mais sinon tout va bien…répondit Yoshiki en mettant ses chaussures.

- Tu vas dîner là ?

- Oui…il faut que j'arrive à me confronter à lui.

hide rétorqua avec une pointe de sarcasme :

- C'est ça…et avant le dessert, tu lui auras défoncé la gueule ou tu te seras coupé les veines avec ton couteau à viande !

Il l'attrapa par le poignet :

- Je veux qu'on parle d'abord, que tu te calmes et que tu me jures de ne plus jamais recommencer ça.

Le visage de Yoshiki était à demi dissimulé sous ses mèches :

- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour rien.

- Ah bon ? Je me suis inquiété pour rien quand je ne t'ai pas vu venir au dîner ? Je te connais trop bien Yoshiki et je sais qu'au prochain coup de blues, tu vas recommencer et cette fois, je ne serai pas là pour te sauver.

Yoshiki hocha la tête et marmonna :

- Eh bien si je dois mourir après tout…c'est que ça devait être mon destin.

hide émit un soupir incrédule :

- N'importe quoi toi ! Depuis quand tu crois au destin ? Et quand bien même, je ne veux pas que tu meures moi !

Gêné, il s'interrompit. Il crevait d'envie d'avouer à Yoshiki ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis des années mais il n'osait pas. Lui qui reculait devant peu de choses avait peur d'avouer ses sentiments à l'homme qu'il aimait. Yoshiki se releva :

- Oublions ce petit incident s'il te plaît et allons rejoindre les autres.

Il fit un petit sourire à hide et sortit de la chambre. Mais hide ne bougea pas de sa place, cloué par un mauvais pressentiment soulevé par ce sourire sans joie. Petit incident ?! Par tous les Kamis, Yoshiki n'avait donc plus aucune envie de vivre ? Il faillit se laisser submerger par un accès de désespoir lorsqu'une petite voix, venue du tréfonds de sa conscience, tempêta :

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Rattrape-le et dis-lui tout ! Tant pis pour les conséquences, ce n'est pas quand il sera mort que tu pourras lui dire ! Retiens-le et montre-lui qu'il y a au moins une personne au monde qui l'aime comme un dingue ! _

hide bondit sur ses pieds, se précipita dans le couloir et rattrapa Yoshiki en l'enserrant par derrière, le visage enfouit dans son épaule. Le batteur sursauta :

- hide ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Un peu effrayé par ce qu'il était en train de faire, hide ne répondit pas tout de suite. Mais comme il ne pouvait plus reculer, il murmura d'un ton suppliant :

- Ne meurs pas…ça me rend malade de te voir comme ça…

Il s'accrocha désespérément à la chemise de Yoshiki, la gorge serrée par des larmes d'impuissance. Touché, Yoshiki se retourna et le prit par les épaules :

- Comprends-moi, j'aime Toshi et je ne supporte plus de ne pas pouvoir le prendre dans mes bras et être près de lui non pas comme son ami mais comme son amant….tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Les mains de hide se mirent à trembler. Comme ça faisait mal de l'entendre dire à quel point il aimait Toshi…Incapable de se maîtriser, il s'écria :

- Mais moi non plus je ne supporterai pas de ne plus pouvoir être près de toi ! Je suis là moi aussi Yoshiki !! Je te regarde crever d'amour pour lui et ça me rend malade parce que moi je t'aime !!

Yoshiki se figea en entendant les deux derniers mots prononcés par hide :

- Tu…quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu ! Je t'aime depuis des années. Si j'ai fermé ma gueule jusqu'à maintenant c'était parce que je voyais bien ce que tu ressentais pour Toshi et que je croyais qu'il finirait par réaliser la chance qu'il avait d'être aimé par toi ! Ca ne s'est pas fait... Et maintenant, je ne peux plus me taire si tu commences à vouloir en finir !

- hide…je…

Un profond découragement envahit hide qui continuait de serrer la chemise deYoshiki entre ses doigts. C'était comme essayer de taper dans un mur à poings nus : ça faisait mal et ça ne servait à rien.

- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais je voulais que tu saches que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, il y aurait au moins une personne sur la terre qui ne s'en remettrait pas.

Yoshiki resta une seconde frappé de stupeur puis il serra hide contre lui et fondit en larmes. Le guitariste ne comprit pas exactement pourquoi Yoshiki pleurait mais il l'étreignit fermement en murmurant :

- Laisse-moi t'aider. Je ne te demande rien, pas même un sentiment en retour mais laisse-moi être là pour toi. Je ferai tout pour que tu reprennes goût à la vie. Tu verras, tu t'en sortiras.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer doucement. Ne sachant plus quels mots trouver pour le calmer, hide l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue sans faire plus de peur de le braquer.

- Je serai là jour et nuit s'il le faut, chuchota-t-il. Repose-toi sur moi Yoshiki. Si tu n'as plus de force, je te donnerai la mienne.

- Merci…mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec tout ça. Ce que tu me dis me touche énormément mais je suis complètement perdu. Je veux tout avouer à Toshi même si c'est inutile. J'ai besoin qu'il sache à quel point il me fait du mal.

hide le regarda d'un air grave :

- Lui dire ? Ecoute, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je ne chercherai pas à t'en empêcher mais pense à une chose : Toshi rayonne de bonheur en ce moment. Tu risques vraiment de détruire sa joie en lui révélant tout ça.

Il lâcha Yoshiki et soupira :

- Réfléchis et agis comme tu le sens. Mais si tu as mal ensuite, viens me voir.

Yoshiki répondit avec une grimace amère :

- Détruire sa joie ? C'est lui qui me détruit à petit feu depuis plusieurs mois. Et il faut qu'il sache, je ne peux plus lui cacher.

hide le comprenait bien qu'il fût effrayé des conséquences d'une telle discussion. Mais il savait que Yoshiki ne reviendrai pas sur sa décision. Il serait là pour réparer les dégâts…Il se força à sourire en dépit de son cœur douloureux et prit Yoshiki par la main :

- Alors allons-y.

A peine arrivé dans la salle à manger, Yoshiki s'approcha de Toshi :

- Je peux te parler seul à seul s'il te plaît ?

- Ah te voilà ! Ca tombe bien, j'avais un truc à te dire.

Ils se retirèrent à l'écart et Yoshiki, assez nerveux, demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

- Je voulais te demander d'être mon témoin ! annonça joyeusement le chanteur. La cérémonie aura lieu dans deux mois, je viens de le décider avec Kaori.

Toshi était à mille lieux de soupçonner l'atroce douleur que ses mots causèrent à Yoshiki. Ce dernier crispa les poings, partagé entre l'envie de le frapper et celle d'éclater en sanglots. Il fit un gros effort sur lui-même pour répondre :

- Toshi, je pense que tu dois savoir quelque chose.

Toshi perçut la colère sourde dans la voix de son ami et prit l'air inquiet. Pourquoi avait-il les yeux rouges ? Il posa la main sur son épaule :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yo-chan ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Depuis que tu es avec elle, je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais je meurs à petit feu. Et quand tu as annoncé que tu allais te marier, ça m'a achevé. Je t'aime depuis plusieurs années. Non pas comme mon meilleur ami mais comme l'homme avec qui j'aimerais être, avec qui j'aimerais faire ma vie.

La foudre serait tombée devant lui que Toshi n'aurait pas été plus stupéfait. Yoshiki l'aimait ?!! Il leva une main et balbutia :

- Attends j'ai mal compris là ? C'est pas possible…tu peux pas être amoureux de moi ? Tu plaisantes ?

- Non je suis tout à fait sérieux.

Yoshiki releva ses manches et découvrit son poignet gauche bandé.

- Tu te rappelles quand on s'est embrassés quand on était jeunes ? Ton premier baiser ?

Toshi, l'esprit en affolement, jeta un œil horrifié au bandage et répondit mécaniquement :

- Oui je m'en souviens. Et alors ?

- Pour toi, c'était pour jouer mais…moi je rêverais de regoûter à tes lèvres.

- Non attends, dis pas ça…

Toshi passa une main égarée dans ses cheveux. Il se croyait en plein délire. Yoshiki, son meilleur pote, son compagnon de galère venait lui annoncer tout d'un coup qu'il l'aimait depuis qu'ils avaient douze ans ?! Il saisit délicatement le poignet bandé :

- Qu'as-tu fais Yo-chan ? Ne me dis pas…

Yoshiki, les larmes aux yeux, se pinça les lèvres sans répondre et lui lança un regard triste et désespéré. Toshi qui examinait doucement les bandages, comprit sans peine que la blessure était récente car une trace rouge se voyait encore sous le tissu. Alors le schéma de la soirée se déroula à toute vitesse dans son esprit :

- Quand tu n'es pas venu dîner...tu as essayé de...te couper les poignets?

Yoshiki acquiesça.

- Oh Yoshiki non... Toshi mit ses mains devant sa bouche en regardant les bandages avec la même terreur que s'il avait lui-même voulu tuer Yoshiki. C'est à cause de moi ? Tu m'aimes à ce point ? Réponds-moi Yo-chan ! implora-t-il.

- Je t'aime plus que tout, répondit Yoshiki d'une voix faible. Je donnerai ma vie pour toi s'il le fallait.

Cette fois, Toshi ne put retenir un sanglot.

_Qu'ai-je fait... ?_

Mais comment faire pour arranger cela ? Il était amoureux de Kaori lui ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle à la détresse de son meilleur ami? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve une solution, qu'il efface le mal qu'il avait fait. Il prit Yoshiki dans ses bras en s'écriant :

- Oh Yoshiki pardonne-moi ! Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait, je n'ai rien vu ! Je suis tellement désolé... Si tu pouvais… m'oublier et trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse te donner ce que tu attends ! Ne fais pas ça pour moi, je t'en supplie ! Personne ne vaut que l'on meure pour lui !

Yoshiki, sans forces, se laissa aller sur son épaule :

- Mais c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin…c'est toi que j'aime.

Toshi se dégoûtait mais il devait se montrer sincère sous peine de faire encore plus de mal à Yoshiki dans le futur.

- Je ne peux pas...Yoshiki, je vais me marier. Moi c'est Kaori que j'aime. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère et tu le resteras toujours. Je serai toujours là pour toi...

Yoshiki le repoussa violemment :

- J'EN AI MARRE DE TOUT CA !

Et partit en courant et hors de l'hôtel. Le vent soufflait relativement fort et il venait de s'arrêter de pleuvoir. Les rues étaient quasiment vides vu l'heure tardive. Yoshiki scruta un moment les alentours et disparut dans une ruelle.

Toshi, paniqué, courut après lui mais comme toujours, Yoshiki fut bien plus rapide. Trempé et angoissé, car il savait fort de quoi son ami était capable, Toshi fonça dans la salle de dîner en appelant ses amis d'une voix enrouée de larmes:

- Les gars...venez vite ! Yoshiki est parti...Faut absolument le retrouver...

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? s'écria Heath.

hide avait bondit sur ses pieds et devina sans peine ce qui s'était passé. Il saisit Toshi par le col :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Toshi l'observa avec étonnement et, sans prendre garde aux autres qui mettaient leurs vestes : - Tu sais pour...?

- Oui je sais tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que je ne pouvais pas... Qu'il serait toujours mon ami mais que c'était impossible. Il...Il a essayé de mourir...- il se baissa la tête en retenant ses larmes - Et soudain il s'est enfui...il faut le retrouver...

hide sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il lâcha Toshi :

- On y va les gars !!


	2. Chapter 2

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors à resserrer leurs vestes autour d'eux à cause du froid.

- On fait comment ? voulut savoir Heath.

- Séparons-nous puisque nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où il peut être. Rendez-vous ici même dans deux heures, répondit hide.

- Ok pas de soucis.

Pendant ce temps, Yoshiki, qui courait depuis un moment, commença à sentir ses forces l'abandonner. Il s'assit contre un mur au fond d'une ruelle sans issue et se recroquevilla, la tête entre ses jambes. Comme il faisait froid, il commença à grelotter un peu mais il ne se résigna pas à quitter l'endroit où il s'était réfugié. Il commença à pleurer doucement en repensant à toute cette histoire.

Un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans passa par là et l'entendit pleurer. L'esprit embrumé par un mélange détonnant d'alcool et de joint, il s'avança en titubant vers la silhouette

recroquevillée. Sur son blouson taché de dégueuli, était fixé un pin's de X-Japan. Quand il fut tout près, il reconnut sans peine les cheveux blonds et la silhouette élancée qui le faisait tant fantasmer :

- Ouah j'hallucine ! T'es Yoshiki !!

Yoshiki, surpris, releva légèrement la tête en cachant ses larmes :

- Oui c'est moi…Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

L'autre était complètement excité :

- Je t'adore mec ! J'ai tous les disques de X-Japan !

Il s'assit sans gêne aucune à côté de lui en le dévisageant de son mieux :

- T'es encore plus canon en vrai !

- Merci c'est gentil, répondit Yoshiki avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

L'homme sentait clairement l'alcool et s'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, il se serait enfui. Mais le poids qui lui pesait sur le cœur le clouait au sol. Le fan poursuivit lourdement en lui passant un bras autour des épaules avec une familiarité déplacée :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul ? T'es pas avec les autres dans un grand hôtel à bouffer du caviar ? Et j'peux te demander un truc? Parce qu'avec mes potes, on se pose la question...

Yoshiki, agacé, se dégagea du bras du gêneur :

- Quoi ?

- Ben il y a une rumeur qui dit que t'as embrassé Toshi quand t'étais plus jeune. T'es gay ? Vous couchez ensemble?

C'était tellement gonflé que Yoshiki crut d'abord avoir mal entendu. Puis il se leva brusquement dans un mouvement de colère :

- Mais de quoi je me mêle ?! C'est ma vie privée !

Il voulut partir mais l'autre lui agrippa tout d'un coup le bras. Son visage de stupide était devenu menaçant :

- Eh oh ! T'es peut-être une star mais tu m'agresses pas ok ? Et puis de toute façon ouais tu dois être gay avec le temps que t'as passé habillé comme une meuf !

- Qui a agressé l'autre en premier ? s'écria Yoshiki en retirant violemment son bras. Et pour ce qui est du look, ça n'a rien à voir avec la sexualité. Alors maintenant, je vais m'en aller. Bonne fin de soirée.

Il marcha rapidement pour sortir de la ruelle mais, soudain, le fan se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol avec dans les yeux la même lueur de démence que chez les déséquilibrés mentaux.

- Attends….J'ai pas de papier pour un autographe mais tu vas quand même me laisser un p'tit souvenir…

Il l'embrassa de force. Yoshiki essaya de le repousser mais l'autre avait près de vingt kilos de graisse et de muscles de plus que lui. N'ayant pas d'autre solution, il lui mordit durement la lèvre.

- Aaaaah !!! Salope !

Yoshiki reçut un coup de poing en plein visage qui le laissa sonné. Le fan en profita et le coucha complètement en pesant sur lui de son ventre proéminent. Il l'observa comme un chat l'aurait fait avec une souris ; il repensait au nombre de fois où il s'était branlé devant les photos de presse dénudées de Yoshiki. Maintenant qu'il l'avait là à portée de main, pourquoi ne pas tester autre chose qu'un corps sur papier glacé ? Il le caressa d'une main grasse en susurrant :

- Y'a pas à dire, t'es excitant...ça te dirait qu'on s'amuse un peu ? Je te ferais pas trop mal...

- Non j'en n'ai pas envie !! Laisse-moi tranquille !! s'écria Yoshiki en s'agitant désespérément.

Mais comme ça arrive souvent dans le cas d'un viol, plus la victime résiste, plus le bourreau s'excite. Dans le cas présent, le fan fut émoustillé par Yoshiki qui se trémoussait sous lui. Sans tenir compte de son cri, il lui ferma la bouche d'un baiser écoeurant et déchira brutalement la fine chemise que portait le musicien.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ???

L'autre émit un ricanement cynique :

- Parce que j'en ai envie. T'imagines pas tout ce que je me fais en pensant à toi. Maintenant ferme-là si tu veux que ça passe vite.

Il ouvrit prestement le jean de Yoshiki qui ferma les yeux et commença à trembler de peur. Il était déjà faible avant de tomber sur ce salaud alors à présent, il n'avait plus la moindre force pour se défendre. Résigné d'une affreuse façon, il essaya de penser à autre chose, de se couper mentalement de ce gros porc qui le déshabillait comme un cadeau de Noël.

Non loin de là, hide courait comme un dératé à travers les rues désertes en hurlant de temps en temps le nom de Yoshiki. Il commençait à avoir un point de côté mais sa panique était telle qu'il refusait de s'arrêter. Il avait beau chercher partout : aucune trace et les rares passants à qui il s'adressa n'avaient rien vu.

_Mon Dieu, si je le retrouve mort..._

Non, il valait mieux ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait faire. C'est alors qu'au loin, il entendit quelqu'un crier " non j'en ai pas envie ! " Malgré le son lointain, son instinct lui souffla que c'était celui qu'il cherchait. Le cri provenait d'une des ruelles de l'autre côté du pont qui enjambait la rivière de la ville. Il redoubla de vitesse...

Yoshiki pleurait silencieusement en pensant :

_Je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça de l'hôtel…je vous en prie, faites qu'il fasse vite, je n'en peux plus…_

hide du mal à localiser la provenance du cri alors il hurla de nouveau :

- YOSHIKIII !!

Durant une seconde illuminée, Yoshiki reconnut la voix de hide et cria :

- Je suis là !!

Il n'avait plus que son boxer et le fan s'amusait à lui caresser les fesses. Le contact révulsait tellement Yoshiki qu'il sentait ses entrailles se tordre. A force d'avoir le poids lourd de ce gros ventre sur lui, il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Au cri qu'il poussa, son agresseur lui décocha un nouveau coup de poing :

- TA GUEULE !!

Et il dégrafa son propre pantalon pour essayer d'arriver à ses fins le plus vite possible. Sous lui, Yoshiki avait la tête qui tournait à cause de la violence du choc et une grosse larme roula sur sa joue.

hide l'entendit crier et comprit sans peine que Yoshiki était en danger. Il fonça de toute la vitesse qu'il pouvait encore trouver dans ses jambes fatiguées. Et quand il arriva, il se figea d'horreur en découvrant Yoshiki pratiquement nu, coincé sous un type en train de se déshabiller. Une rage noire déferla dans ses veines. Il se jeta sur le type, l'enleva de sur Yoshiki et le frappa de toutes ses forces.

Yoshiki s'empressa de se rhabiller. La peur qu'il avait eue faisait encore trembler ses mains mais il était si heureux de voir hide débarquer qu'il se ressaisit et se lança dans la bagarre. A deux contre un, elle fut de courte durée. Bouillant de rage, hide asséna un coup de pied dans l'estomac du type qui se plia en deux.

- Dégage ! rugit-il. Dégage ou je te jure que je te tue !!

L'interpellé ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et déguerpit, la gueule en sang.

Yoshiki ne put s'empêcher de détailler hide d'un air curieux. Le guitariste tantôt nonchalant, tantôt joyeux comme un enfant, pouvait aussi devenir particulièrement impressionnant quand il était en colère. Haletant, les cheveux hérissés, hide fixait encore l'endroit où l'agresseur avait disparu comme s'il avait envie de le poursuivre pour l'achever. Yoshiki s'approcha de lui et le prit par le bras :

- Merci.

hide se tourna vers lui et son visage s'adoucit considérablement :

- Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Non ça va. Tu es arrivé à temps pour me sauver du pire..

hide voyait sans peine que Yoshiki était encore sous le choc. Il entoura doucement sa taille de son bras en murmurant :

- Viens on se casse…

Yoshiki avait du mal à marcher à cause de ses jambes faibles et tremblantes. Ils avancèrent lentement jusqu'au pont. Arrivés là, ils s'arrêtèrent et hide s'accouda sur la rambarde au-dessus d'une eau noire qui coulait sans un bruit. Puis il s'adressa à Yoshiki, moitié souriant, moitié bouleversé :

- Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça…

- J'ai eu peur aussi…

hide émit un rire nerveux et soupira un bon coup :

- Allez, on retourne à l'hôtel. Nous sommes tous partis à ta recherche.

Yoshiki se gratta la tête d'un geste gêné :

- Pardon d'avoir gâché la soirée…

hide ne répondit pas et le prit par la main. Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé (et un peu fier aussi de l'avoir sauvé) qu'il n'avait plus envie de le lâcher par instinct de protection.

Devant l'hôtel se trouvaient déjà Heath et Pata. Leurs mines soucieuses s'éclairèrent instantanément quand ils aperçurent Yoshiki. Ils se précipitèrent :

- Yoshiki ça va ? demanda Heath avec sollicitude.

- Oui ça va, ça va.

- Toshi n'est pas arrivé ? demanda hide.

- Non, toujours pas, répondit Pata.

Heath sortit son portable :

- Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire que c'est bon.

Il composa le numéro du chanteur :

- Ca sonne…

Toshi frappa du poing contre un mur et les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux. Une heure qu'il fouillait la ville et toujours rien !! Il commençait réellement à croire que Yoshiki avait fait une bêtise. La peine et la culpabilité l'écrasèrent

_C'est de ma faute... Je suis vraiment le pire des connards..._

Il ne voulait pas revenir à l'hôtel de peur de voir que les autres étaient aussi rentrés bredouilles. C'est alors que son coeur fit un bond quand sonna son portable. Il décrocha hâtivement:

- Moshi ?

« Ouais c'est Heath. On a retrouvé Yoshiki, on est à l'hôtel. T'es où ? »

Toshi faillit s'évanouir de soulagement.

- Je sais pas où je suis, je connais pas cette putain de ville ! Mais je reviens de suite !

Il raccrocha et fila en sens inverse en priant pour être capable de retrouver son chemin.

Les quatre autres étaient toujours devant l'hôtel et hide observait Yoshiki avec inquiétude. En effet, le problème n'était toujours pas réglé et maintenant, Pata et Heath risquaient de poser des questions. Sans parler de ce qui allait se passer quand Toshi serait revenu…

Yoshiki qui avait un visage fermé annonça :

- Je vais dans ma chambre prendre une douche et me changer.

Il essaya d'un petit sourire forcé et rentra dans l'hôtel. Heath le suivit des yeux et croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils :

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort lui. hide, j'aimerais franchement qu'on m'explique ce qu'il se passe.

hide hésita d'abord à répondre. Comment raconter une histoire pareille à Heath et Pata alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien soupçonné ? Mais c'étaient leurs amis et ils avaient le droit de connaître ce drame qui risquait d'avoir des répercussions sur le groupe s'il s'aggravait. Donc, sans entrer dans les détails, il expliqua :

- Bon, écoutez, je vous donne la version simple : Yoshiki est amoureux de Toshi.

Deux paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Hein ?!! glapit Heath.

Hide hocha la tête et poursuivit :

- Oui et ce soir, il a eu une grosse crise parce qu'il ne supporte plus de l'entendre parler de son mariage. Il s'est déclaré à Toshi, qui bien sûr l'a éconduit et il s'est enfui.

C'était vraiment la version édulcorée mais il était inutile de les affoler en leur racontant le reste.

- Eh ben !

Heath était tellement abasourdi qu'il ne put rien dire de plus. Pata ne dit rien mais baissa les yeux sur le trottoir, l'air bouleversé.

Entre-temps, Yoshiki s'était lavé au moins trente-six fois tellement le souvenir de la tentative de viol était cuisant. Quand il eut fini, il se brossa aussi les dents plusieurs, passa des vêtements propres et repartit voir ses amis.

hide poussa un discret soupir de soulagement en le voyant revenir; Au même moment, Toshi arriva, les cheveux en bataille et hors d'haleine. Il se précipita sur Yoshiki :

- Tu m'as fait peur toi ! Tu vas bien ?

Il le détailla de haut en bas comme s'il voulait s'assurer que Yoshiki avait bien ses deux bras et ses deux jambes.

- Oui Toshi ça va…répondit Yoshiki d'une voix lasse et triste.

Il n'était vraiment pas fier de sa fugue puérile qui avait causé tant d'inquiétude à ses amis. En pleine tournée, ce n'était ni prudent, ni professionnel de la part d'un leader. Il baissa la tête et ajouta à Toshi :

- En réponse à ce que tu m'as demandé, je n'aurais pas la force d'être ton témoin. Il faudra que tu trouves quelqu'un d'autre, je suis désolé.

Toshi lui offrit un regard navré :

- Je comprends…je m'en veux tellement de te faire souffrir…

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est ni de ta faute, ni de la mienne.

Emu par la détresse visible de Yoshiki, Toshi saisit délicatement son poignet bandé et y déposa un baiser :

- Jure-moi que tu n'essaieras plus de faire ça.

Yoshiki avait la gorge qui se serrait mais il réussit à balbutier :

- Je…je te le jure.

Toshi le prit dans ses bras et le serra le plus fort possible, essayant de lui faire comprendre par ce moyen que Yoshiki comptait énormément pour lui malgré tout. Son ami lui rendit son étreinte, le cœur brisé. A présent, bon gré mal gré, il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour remonter la pente mais ne voyait aucun réconfort à l'horizon. hide, Pata et Heath contemplèrent sans mot dire cette scène presque intime.

Yoshiki se détacha de Toshi et se tourna vers hide :

- hide…merci encore….

- Pas de quoi….répondit-il avec un sourire tremblant.

Il était immensément soulagé parce qu'il sentait maintenant que Yoshiki était sauvé. Toshi avait réussi à lui arracher la promesse que même ses larmes à lui n'avaient pas pu obtenir. Et pourtant, il n'était pas jaloux. Il n'y arrivait pas car ne perdait pas l'espoir de conquérir un jour Yoshiki.

- On devrait tous aller dormir, suggéra hide.

Yoshiki secoua la tête :

- Je n'arriverai pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit et puis j'ai faim.

- Oui, il a raison, dit Heath. Résultat, on n'a pas mangé ce soir.

Puisqu'ils étaient tous affamés, ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger où le service n'était pas fini. Personne ne parla des évènements de la soirée pendant le dîner, comme s'ils avaient tous besoin d'une pause. Cela n'empêcha pas hide d'observer Yoshiki en douce pour essayer de lire sur son visage comment cette soirée riche en émotions l'avait traitée. La dernière scène avec Toshi l'avait soulagé mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Puisque Yoshiki avait déclaré ne pas vouloir dormir, il allait s'incruster, quitte à passer pour un pot de colle. Il voulait mettre les choses au point et demander à Yoshiki ce qu'il comptait faire à présent. C'est ainsi qu'après le dîner, quand ils se furent tous retirés dans leurs chambres, hide se rendit à celle de Yoshiki dont la porte ne fermait plus désormais. Il l'entrouvrit et passa la tête :

- Coucou c'est encore moi !

Yoshiki, assis dans un fauteuil, regardait par la fenêtre et lui sourit :

- Oui entre !

hide s'assit sur son lit en tripotant nerveusement ses mains. Puis il essaya de commencer sur un ton humoristique :

- Quelle soirée ! Tu nous as bien fait courir !

Mais la boutade parut mortifier davantage Yoshiki :

- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

D'une voix douce, hide demanda :

- Dis-moi comment Toshi a réagi quand tu lui as dit ?

- Il était gêné…mais ça n'a rien changé pour lui.

- Mais...il n'a pas été choqué ou dégoûté ? Vous êtes toujours amis?

- Oui…seulement _amis_, répondit Yoshiki avec une nuance d'amertume.

hide réfléchit un moment pour choisir les mots qu'il voulait dire :

- Je savais bien qu'il te dirait ça... Yoshiki, il faut absolument que tu essaies de l'oublier. Est-ce que tu te sens capable d'essayer?

- Mais comment ?

hide se mordilla les lèvres. Allait-il oser revenir là- dessus ? Il choisit de prendre le risque :

- Je sais pas... Moi je suis là. Je te répète ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis prêt à tout pour que tu te sentes mieux. Je voudrais...que tu me laisses être à tes côtés et que... tu me donnes une chance... Crois-tu que ce soit réellement impossible pour moi de pouvoir égaler Toshi à tes yeux ?

Yoshiki leva vers lui des yeux remplis de surprise et d'interrogations :

- Te donner une chance ?

Maintenant qu'il avait commencé, hide s'enhardit. Il avait tant rêvé de dire ces mots à Yoshiki qu'il avait l'impression que c'était son cœur qui s'exprimait directement :

- Je n'irai jamais plus loin que ce que tu voudras bien que je fasse. Je sais trop bien qu'il te faudra du temps pour te remettre de Toshi mais…

Il se leva, s'avança prudemment vers Yoshiki et s'appuya sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil :

-…laisse-moi te prouver que je t'aime et que je peux te rendre heureux.

Très lentement, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles du batteur avec une tendre légèreté. Il sentit Yoshiki se raidir un peu sous le baiser mais le leader le laissa faire. hide ne prolongea pas le contact très longtemps pour ne pas le braquer. Quant à lui, ce baiser si chaste l'avait totalement chamboulé et il pensa qu'il pourrait mourir de chagrin si Yoshiki le repoussait définitivement. Yoshiki murmura avec hésitation :

- Je veux bien te donner une chance mais laisse-moi du temps s'il te plaît.

hide lui sourit tendrement et prit sa main pour l'embrasser :

- Je te donnerais tout le temps que tu voudras. Tant que je peux veiller sur toi, je ne laisserai jamais plus aucun malheur t'atteindre.

Ensuite, il se redressa en pensant que Yoshiki avait envie de rester seul :

- Je vais y aller; Il faudrait quand même que tu dormes un peu.

Mais Yoshiki leva brusquement la tête avec un air suppliant :

- Non reste avec moi ! S'il te plaît…

hide s'accroupit devant lui sans lui lâcher la main :

- D'accord. C'est à cause de ton agression non ?

- De plein de choses…et…je me sens bien avec toi.

hide sourit. C'était déjà mieux que rien et ces quelques mots suffirent à lui insuffler une douce chaleur au cœur.

- Ok, alors viens, il faut que tu te reposes.

Yoshiki, en boxer, se leva, et laissa hide l'installer dans son lit et le border comme un enfant fragile. Puis hide s'étendit à côté de Yoshiki mais à une distance respectable même s'il mourait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

- Bonne nuit Yoshiki…

- Mais je ne veux pas dormir ! s'obstina Yoshiki. Tu sais très bien que j'ai souvent des insomnies. Je veux qu'on parle.

- Ok, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Yoshiki lui posa la question en le regardant timidement dans les yeux :

- Tu m'aimes depuis quand ?

hide, couché sur le flanc, la tête posée sur son bras replié, répondit naturellement :

- Je ne sais pas exactement quand ça a commencé. Déjà le jour où tu es venu me chercher pour entrer dans X, je trouvais que tu avais quelque chose de spécial. Et puis cette petite étincelle qui est née ce jour-là a grandi d'années en année au fur et à mesure que j'ai appris à te connaître. Et le jour où, tu as eu cette terrible blessure blessure à la nuque, je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à toi plus qu à tout autre chose.

Yoshiki resta muet pendant plusieurs secondes, l'air soucieux.

- J'ai tellement dû te faire souffrir…

hide sourit :

- C'est de ma faute si j'ai souffert puisque je ne t'ai jamais rien dit. En plus...tu vas me trouver maso mais je n'ai rien fait pour étouffer cet amour dans l'oeuf quand j'ai su que tu aimais Toshi. Non, j'ai continué parce que je n'avais jamais éprouvé ça pour personne et que parfois, je me sentais immensément heureux rien que parce que tu me souriais et me faisais des confidences que tu cachais même à Toshi.

Yoshiki était soufflé. Jamais encore on ne lui avait dit des choses pareilles mais il n'avait pas de doute sur la sincérité de hide. Ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux profonds ne mentait pas. Il commençait à entrevoir l'intensité de l'amour que hide éprouvait pour lui et il en était encore plus désolé de ne pas pouvoir y répondre.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi…jamais je n'ai soupçonné tes sentiments pour moi.

hide se mit à rire :

- Ouais c'est étonnant de la part de hide le fouteur de merde, hide le lutin rose qui passe son temps à faire des pitreries ! Faut croire que je suis bon comédien !

Yoshiki gloussa :

- Oui, tu as bien réussi à camoufler tes sentiments.

- J'avais trop peur de perdre ton amitié. Tant que je pouvais la garder, je pouvais supporter le reste.

- Mon Dieu quand je te parlais de mon amour pour Toshi…je devais te briser le cœur….et le pire c'est que c'était sans même le savoir !

Mais hide secoua la tête :

- Laisse tomber, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Comme Toshi n'a pas fait exprès de te blesser.

- Toshi….

Le nom du chanteur, à nouveau mentionné, fit revenir des larmes dans les yeux de Yoshiki.

_Il l'aime, il l'aime comme un dingue, _pensa hide, _Je me demande s'il pourra un jour l'oublier._ _Yoshiki est peut-être de ces gens qui ne peuvent aimer qu'une fois.._.

Malgré la douleur aigue que cette pensée fit naître dans le coeur de hide, celui-ci refusa de se décourager. Il n'aurait peut-être jamais son coeur mais il voulait quand même le voir un jour heureux à nouveau. Il avança lentement la main pour essuyer une larme qui coulait sur la joue de Yoshiki :

- Si tu as envie de pleurer fais-le. Ca ira mieux, tu verras.

- J'en ai marre de pleurer ! répondit Yoshiki avec aigreur. J'aimerais tellement être aimé en retour et être enfin heureux.

- Tu es aimé…par moi. Et le jour où tu m'accepteras, je ferais de toi un homme heureux.

Yoshiki lui lança un regard plein de larmes. Les mots de hide avaient le don de le remuer jusqu'au fond du cœur mais sans parvenir encore à effacer sa tristesse.

_Souris Yoshiki…que je vois que je peux au moins chasser tes larmes…_

hide tira la langue avec une mimique d'enfant que tout le monde lui connaissait :

- Enfin…si tu arrives à me supporter un jour ! C'est vrai que ton Pink Spider est un grand casse-pied !

Yoshiki sourit faiblement et essuya ses lames d'un revers de main.

- Voilà ! s'écria hide. T'es plus mignon quand tu souris !

Soudain, Yoshiki accrocha son regard au sien et lui demanda d'une voix à peine audible :

- Prends-moi dans tes bras s'il te plaît…

hide le regarda d'un air interrogateur comme pour bien s'assurer qu'il pouvait le faire. Puis il se rapprocha et enlaça Yoshiki en le serrant contre lui. Il sentait son coeur près à exploser tellement il se sentait heureux et comblé avec Yoshiki dans ses bras. Ce dernier enfouit son visage dans le cou de hide et l'entoura de ses bras en mettant ses mains dans son dos.

hide crevait d'envie de lui dire tous les mots d'amour qui se bousculaient aux portes de ses lèvres mais puisque Yoshiki n'était pas prêt;... Alors à la place de mots, il déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue et lui caressa les cheveux, s'enivrant de leur parfum.

Yoshiki frémit sous la caresse :

- hide, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu as déjà été avec un homme ?

- Une fois…quand j'étais au lycée. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que j'étais bi. Mais ensuite, il n'y a eu que des filles de passage jusqu'à toi.

- Tu es allé loin avec lui ?

- Jusqu'au bout. J'étais dessous. Il était plus âgé que moi et m'a "initié" comme il disait. Mais bon, ça n'a pas duré longtemps parce qu'en dehors du physique, il n'y avait finalement pas grand-chose entre nous.

Yoshiki le dévisageait d'un air un peu choqué :

- Ah…

Sa figure était si drôle que hide dut se retenir de rire :

- Ca te surprend ?

- Un peu.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi attiré par les hommes.

- C'est normal puisque tu ne m'as vu qu'avec des filles depuis qu'on se connaît. En fait, c'est con que je ne t'aie jamais parlé de ça. Mais bon, on ne peut pas dire que mon expérience avec des hommes soit très riche. Tu es le premier que j'aime réellement.

Yoshiki parut réfléchir puis il rougit brusquement :

- Je…non, je voulais te demander quelque chose mais c'est trop indiscret.

- Non vas-y, j'ai pas de secrets pour toi, l'encouragea hide.

Yoshiki se mordilla la lèvre puis il se lança :

- Tu as déjà tout essayé avec un homme ?

hide commençait à trouver la situation très amusante en raison de la gêne de son leader d'habitude si sûr de lui :

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « tout essayé » ?

- Sexuellement…qu'est-ce que tu as fait exactement et qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas fait ?

Cette fois, hide ria ouvertement. Yoshiki ressemblait à une vierge curieuse qui interroge une copine plus expérimentée. En même temps, il le trouvait plus mignon que jamais.

- Ben...pour parler franchement jamais d'accessoires d'aucune sorte, fallait pas exagérer quand même ! Je n'avais que dix-sept ans. Mais quand je parle d'initiation, ça a été fellation, il me l'a fait et je lui ai fait. Et puis il m'a pris.

Yoshiki, tout rouge, ne dit plus rien. hide lui fit un sourire moqueur :

- Première fois que je te vois rougir comme ça ! Où est passé mon leader ?

- Je me sens tellement bizarre.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, ce que tu me dis…enfin…je sais pas.

- C'est trop neuf pour toi c'est ça ? En fait, tu n'as jamais su ce que c'était d'être avec un mec ?

- Non jamais.

hide sourit et lui embrassa les cheveux :

- T'en fais pas, tu n'en es pas là et si il doit se passer quelque chose, tu apprendras tout au fur et à mesure. Ce n'est pas moi qui te brusquerais pour quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais mais ça fait peur quand même…

- Tu sais, que ce soit avec une fille ou un garçon, ça reste de l'amour. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Et quant à la question purement...sexuelle, le secret c'est d'être avec la bonne personne.

- Oui c'est vrai. Et tu as aimé avec lui ?

- Ouais... Il s'est quand même montré intelligent et il m'a ménagé. Plus on le faisait et mieux c'était.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait qu'une fois avec lui ?!

- Non, on est resté ensemble quatre mois et disons…qu'on était bourrés d'hormones !

hide pouffa :

- Je sens que tu ne me verras plus jamais de la même façon !

- Ouais c'est dur ! admit gaiement Yoshiki.

hide, qui commençait à s'enfoncer dans le bien-être, enfouit son nez dans le cou de Yoshiki en murmurant :

- Tu sens bon…

- Merci, murmura Yoshiki en frissonnant.

hide lui imprima des baisers papillons dans le creux de la nuque, là où la peau est si sensible.

- hide…

- Oui ?

- Tu es si doux…

hide le regarda dans les yeux et lissa une mèche des cheveux de Yoshiki entre ses doigts :

- Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas? Je veux que tu te sentes bien.

Le regard immensément doux que Yoshiki lui envoya le fit littéralement fondre. Pourquoi cachait-il toujours des yeux pareils derrière des lunettes noires ? Pourquoi était-il si beau ? Pourquoi était-il si injustement malheureux ?

_Je t'aime Yoshiki comme tu ne pourrais jamais l'imaginer…_

Le visage de Yoshiki si près du sien l'attirait si fort que, n'en pouvant plus, il osa poser la question :

- Dis…je peux t'embrasser ?

Yoshiki fit « oui » de la tête et l'attendit venir avec une lueur timide dans les yeux. Alors hide caressa d'une main la joue de Yoshiki et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se contenta d'abord de les caresser lentement, laissant à Yoshiki la liberté d'en faire plus ou d'arrêter. C'était à lui de décider s'il voulait de lui, quand et de quelle façon. Mais à l'intérieur de hide ce fut un véritable ouragan d'émotions. Il sentit Yoshiki répondre un peu plus passionnément et, encouragé par sa réaction, hide le serra davantage contre lui comme s'il avait voulu fusionner son corps avec le sien. La peau de Yoshiki était douce et sans défaut sous ses doigts qui couraient le long de son dos. Il avait la perfection incarnée dans les bras et il était au Paradis.

Yoshiki le tenait par les hanches, les mains de hide quittèrent son dos et s'aventurèrent ailleurs, les bras, le torse, le ventre, les cheveux. Partout hide ne rencontra que chaleur et douceur. Il garda assez de présence d'esprit pour s'interdire des gestes trop poussés mais ce corps parfait le rendit peu à peu complètement fou. Et il exhala un " je t'aime Yoshiki" avant de sceller à nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes.

**J'arrête ici pour équilibrer les chapitres. Prochainement : un lemon ! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tadaaaam !! Comme promis voilà le lemon. Alors comme d'habitude : Si ça vous choque, passez votre chemin** !

Tout d'un coup, Yoshiki bascula hide sur le dos et le regarda avec tendresse en lui caressant les joues. Ce dernier, agréablement surpris, écarquilla les yeux :

- Yoshiki ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi exactement ? Je n'attends que tes désirs.

Yoshiki lui fit un sourire de sphinx avant de répondre :

- Initie-moi.

hide qu'on lui donnait un coup de massue sur la tête :

- Quoi ?! Yoshiki, tu es sûr de ça ?

- Oui, confirma Yoshiki en se penchant pour lui faire un bisou esquimau. Dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis.

- D'accord, répondit hide qui n'en revenait pas.

_Je dois être encore en train de rêver, c'est pas possible autrement. _

- Mais si justement tu changes d'avis, dis-le moi. Je veux que ta première fois soit exceptionnelle et pas que tu te sentes forcé.

- D'accord.

hide inspira discrètement, ayant peine à croire à ce qui allait se passer. Il se pencha sur Yoshiki et l'embrassa langoureusement tout en posant ses mains sur lui pour la première fois avec un reste de crainte dans le coeur. Yoshiki avait failli se faire violer il y avait à peine deux heures alors il devait se montrer très délicat. Yoshiki profita d'abord du baiser sans bouger puis il passa ses bras autour des épaules de hide pour le serrer doucement contre lui.

hide, le coeur à cent à l'heure, se retrouva totalement baigné dans le parfum du corps de Yoshiki et en perdit presque la tête. Il remit Yoshiki sur le dos et ses mains caressèrent lascivement le corps parfait qui se serrait contre le sien. Yoshiki avait une peau douce et sans le moindre défaut. Presque trop beau pour être réel... Trop pur pour qu'on ait ne serait-ce que l'envie de lui faire du mal. hide quitta ses lèvres et les reporta sur le torse de Yoshiki qu'il embrassa sur la moindre parcelle. Il était d'autant plus encouragé qu'il sentait contre sa cuisse que Yoshiki réagissait très bien à son traitement.

- hide…

hide se redressa et regarda tendrement dans les yeux de Yoshiki :

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Yoshiki répondit timidement en lui caressant les cheveux :

- Je me sens bien avec toi.

hide lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser dans la paume de la main qui le caressait et vit que les joues de Yoshiki se coloraient d'un charmant blush :

- Tu rougis ? Tu es tellement beau comme ça- il l'embrassa sur le nez- Tu veux continuer ?

- Oui.

Lentement, la main de hide descendit sur l'érection de Yoshiki qu'elle caressa à travers le tissu. hide avait gardé ses yeux vrillés à ceux de Yoshiki pour ne rien perdre de sa réaction. Le batteur eut un petit sursaut de surprise et se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement.

Encouragé par la réaction de Yoshiki, hide accentua son geste tout en capturant entre ses lèvres celles de Yoshiki qu'il mordilla avec fièvre. Sa propre température corporelle grimpait en flèche et sa main gauche, libre, perdue dans les cheveux de Yoshiki tirait doucement sur les mèches blondes. Soudain, sa main droite se faufila presque d'elle-même sous le caleçon de Yoshiki qui se tendit à nouveau et approfondit le baiser. hide le masturba à gestes lents comme il aimait qu'on le fasse pour lui. Il voulait rendre Yoshiki complètement dingue et il sut qu'il était sur la bonne voie quand il l'entendit lâcher un cri de plaisir. Comme le caleçon de Yoshiki commençait à devenir gênant, il l'en débarrassa, caressant au passage ses longues jambes fuselées.

Yoshiki, terriblement gêné, tourna la tête en fermant les yeux, ses joues devenant rouge vif. hide dont les mains remontèrent le long du corps de Yoshiki, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui souffla :

- Hé... ne sois pas gêné comme ça. Tu es tellement beau si tu savais...

- Merci mais ça me gêne d'être nu, dans cette situation, devant un ami si proche…

hide retint à grand peine un petit rire mais en même temps, il était un peu embêté. Yoshiki était loin d'être dans les meilleures conditions pour ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

_Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas choqué._

Il dit avec malice:

Faut que t'arrête de penser et je sais comment faire...

Il descendit vers le sexe de Yoshiki et y posa ses lèvres. Le batteur étouffa un cri et passa la main dans les cheveux de hide qui le prit complètement en bouche et commença un intense va-et-vient. Il savait ce que ressentait Yoshiki et s'appliqua à lui faire ressentir le maximum de sensations en jouant avec sa langue sur tous les points sensibles. Il entendit Yoshiki gémir et s'agripper à ses cheveux. Soudain, ses hanches se soulevèrent, signe qu'il était vraiment sur la voie du plaisir. Même si Yoshiki lui tirait les cheveux mais hide était plutôt content de le voir réagir comme ça. Sa voix qui gémissait était encore plus sexy que quand il récitait ses poèmes dans les chansons. Le goût de la jouissance perlait déjà dans sa bouche; ce serait bientôt fini. Il accéléra brusquement s'aidant même de ses doigts habiles pour faire atteindre le sommet à Yoshiki. Ce dernier ne se contrôlait plus et criait de plus en plus fort en s'agrippant aux draps. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se libéra et hide avala sa semence presque avec délectation puis il s'allongea sur Yoshiki dont il couvrit de baisers le visage brûlant.

Yoshiki l'enlaça étroitement en lâchant dans un soupir extasié :

- Je ne sais même plus comment je m'appelle.

- Tu vois comme ça fait du bien ! répondit hide en riant légèrement.

Yoshiki sourit et l'embrassa.

- Que désirez-vous maintenant Yoshiki-san ?

- Je veux qu'on inverse les rôles et que tu aies aussi du plaisir.

hide en fut surpris car lui-même avait mis plus longtemps à s'y mettre la première fois.

_Rien d'étonnant en fait. Yoshiki est quelqu'un qui apprend vite ! _

Il sourit :

- Ok vas-y fais ce que tu veux.

Yoshiki lui lança un regard surpris :

- Il n'y a pas quelque chose dont tu as envie ?

hide remarqua la manière stressée dont Yoshiki observait son entrejambe bien réveillée. Il lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant et dit :

- Je ne te force à rien. Suis tes envies et ton imagination. Je sais que tu n'en manque pas.

Yoshiki n'en parut pas moins perdu pour autant mais il se décida et s'assit à califourchon sur hide en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

_Oui voilà, lâche-toi Yoshiki et montre-moi ce que tu sais faire_"

Approfondissant le baiser, hide fit courir ses doigts le long du dos musclé de Yoshiki jusqu'à ses fesses. Il allait lui laisser carte blanche pour qu'il découvre lui-même ce dont il était capable ou pas. De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il serait heureux. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de pouvoir sentir son corps contre le sien...

Yoshiki frémit sous les mains de hide et commença à frotter doucement son bassin contre son entrejambe. hide était tellement excité que c'en était insoutenable. Il se redressa légèrement, agrippé aux hanches de Yoshiki et lécha son torse. Soudain, Yoshiki fit le pas suivant en retirant le caleçon de hide, puis le sien propre avant de revenir s'installer sur lui sans plus aucune barrière entre eux. hide se trouva porté au summum de l'excitation en se retrouvant nu avec Yoshiki. En fait, il savait très bien de quoi il mourait d'envie mais il ne savait pas si Yoshiki était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Se redressant légèrement avec Yoshiki toujours sur lui, il le prit par la taille et lui demanda d'une voix haletante:

- Yoshiki, est-ce que tu me laisserais te faire l'amour à présent ?

Yoshiki stoppa ses mouvements et le regarda d'un air mitigé entre la peur et l'envie :

- Tu le veux vraiment ?

hide l'embrassa sur le torse :

- J'ai envie de toi mais je veux d'abord que tu sois d'accord. Tu voulais que je t'initie mais jusqu'à où ? Dis-moi franchement si tu veux pousser plus loin.

Yoshiki se mordit les lèvres :

- Je suis d'accord pour aller plus loin mais vas-y doucement.

- Fais-moi confiance, je ne veux pas te faire mal...

hide enlaça Yoshiki et inversa les positions. De nouveau au-dessus de lui, il l'embrassa tendrement, sentant bien qu'il n'était pas du tout rassuré. En même temps, il glissa un doigt en lui pour le préparer et vit le jeune homme se mordre les lèvres de douleur.

- Détends-toi mon ange... N'aie pas peur...murmura-t-il en posant de petits baisers sur son ventre.

Yoshiki frémis, ferma les yeux et commença à se détendre doucement, écartant un peu les jambes pour faciliter les mouvements de hide. Ce dernier décida d'insister sur cette étape le temps que Yoshiki s'habitue. Avec beaucoup de précaution, il commença à entrer et sortir en parlant à Yoshiki pour le rassurer.

- Dis-moi comment tu te sens. Ca te fait toujours mal ?

- Non, plus du tout. Je commence même à ressentir du plaisir.

hide sourit à ces mots et introduisit un deuxième doigt tout en poursuivant son mouvement. Peu de temps après, Yoshiki commença à émettre des soupirs de plaisir.

- Tu crois que tu es prêt ? demanda hide.

- Oui viens…

- Tu as des préservatifs ?

- Je crois pas et toi ?

- Non... mais...je me suis toujours protégé en ce qui me concerne. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, sauf quand j'étais sûr.

- Dans ce cas, nous ne risquons pas grand-chose !

En riant, hide embrassa Yoshiki et s'installa mieux entre ses jambes. Yoshiki passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'air un peu anxieux.

- Détends-toi comme tout à l'heure, lui conseilla hide avant de le pénétrer avec précaution.

Yoshiki se crispa et le serra fortement contre lui. hide essaya d'y aller encore plus doucement pour qu'il souffre le moins possible. Il lui caressa les cheveux :

- Respire...la douleur ne durera pas tu verras...Tu l'auras bientôt oubliée.

hide, lui, devait se faire violence pour ne pas prendre Yoshiki d'un coup tellement la sensation de son corps étroit lui donnait le vertige. Petit à petit, il fut totalement en lui et s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de s'y faire.

- Ca fait bizarre…dit Yoshiki en grimaçant.

- Le pire est passé maintenant…le rassura hide.

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Yoshiki, il commença de lents va-et-vient. Très vite, l'expression de Yoshiki changea et il se mit à gémir doucement en nouant les jambes autour de la taille de hide pour le sentir davantage.

Puisque Yoshiki avait l'air d'aimer, hide s'autorisa à se laisser aller à l'irrésistible vague de plaisir qui le submergeait. C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer et les gémissements de plaisir de Yoshiki étaient tout simplement délicieux à ses oreilles. Il accéléra la cadence, plus loin, plus fort pour entraîner Yoshiki au septième ciel avec lui. Leurs deux corps imbriqués s'enflammèrent et bougèrent en harmonie en faisant grincer le lit. Yoshiki, le visage renversé poussa des cris d'extase et saisit la tête de hide pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Ce dernier l'agrippa par les hanches, accéléra la cadence et sa voix vint se mêler à celle de Yoshiki. Un dernier coup de rein leur fit atteindre les étoiles. hide se libéra en Yoshiki et retomba dans ses bras.

Perdu dans les brumes de l'orgasme, il fut soudain rempli d'une bouffée de bonheur comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Il n'oublierait jamais cette nuit quand bien même Yoshiki décidait de le repousser. Et c'est sans attendre de retour qu'il lui offrit encore les mots qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de lui répéter :

- Je t'aime Yoshiki.

Ce dernier, qui lui caressait les cheveux, se tendit légèrement :

- hide…

Le guitariste releva la tête et posa un baiser tout doux sur ses lèvres :

- Ne dis rien...je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque...pas encore...Mais je te le dis quand même…

- Tu es si doux…

hide sourit tendrement :

- Tu as aimé ?

- Enormément…j'en voudrais encore tellement c'était bon.

- Ah ? fit hide, heureux. On recommencera aussi souvent que tu le voudras ! Par contre, pour ce soir, je suis crevé !

- Tu veux qu'on dorme ?

hide se lova contre lui :

- Oui !

Yoshiki le serra contre lui, l'embrassa et commença à s'assoupir. hide lutta contre le sommeil pour que Yoshiki s'endorme avant lui. Quand il entendit sa respiration régulière, il leva les yeux et contempla son visage paisible comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Quelle soirée il avait passé ! Il l'avait sauvé du suicide, il l'avait sauvé d'un viol en pleine rue, il lui avait déclaré ses sentiments, ils avaient fait l'amour... Et maintenant, Yoshiki dormait contre lui... _Si on m'avait dit ça ce matin encore... _Il se demandait ce que le lendemain allait leur réserver comme réveil mais en attendant, il savourait pleinement cet instant. Il prit dans sa main, celle de Yoshiki qui reposait sur sa hanche et s'endormit paisiblement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut ! Désolée pour le retard mais je suis en stage pendant le mois de juillet et je manque cruellement de temps pour écrire…**

Le lendemain de bonne heure, un fou furieux, à savoir Heath, tambourina comme un sauvage à la porte de la chambre de Yoshiki :

- On se lève ! On va être en retard pour la répèt du concert de ce soir !

Pata tentait de réveiller hide à la porte d'à-côté mais ne percevait aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur :

- Euh, je crois que hide n'est plus dans sa chambre. Tu as essayé d'ouvrir ? demanda-t-il à Heath en le rejoignant.

- Tu veux que je me fasse tuer ?! grogna le bassiste entre ses dents.

En désespoir de cause, il frappa de nouveau en hurlant :

- YO-SHI-KI !!

Yoshiki sursauta en entendant le cri, tout comme hide qui se réveilla en mode zombie. Les yeux encore collés par le sommeil, il dirigea vers Yoshiki une mine chiffonnée en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

- C'kiya ? L'hôtel est en feu ou quoi ?

- Je vais le tuer…gronda Yoshiki.

Il se leva, enfila un peignoir et marcha vers la porte qu'il ouvrit largement. Heath se figea, le poing en l'air à la vue de la mine furax de son leader.

- Je vais être bref : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure ?!!!

Pata se cachait presque derrière Heath avec une mine de chien battu.

- Comment ça « à cette heure » ? protesta Heath. Il est neuf heures du matin ! On devrait aller répéter ! D'habitude, c'est toi qui nous cours derrière pour qu'on soit à l'heure !

- C'est bon j'arrive ! grommela Yoshiki.

Il claqua sans cérémonie la porte au nez de Heath et se retourna vers hide :

- Je crois qu'on va devoir interrompre notre sommeil…

Entre temps, hide avait reconnecté tous ses neurones, avait compris la situation et avait ri en douce en voyant Yoshiki en mode " leader autoritaire".Yoshiki se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et fit glisser son peignoir le long de ses épaules. Il entra dans la douche et gémis d'aise quand l'eau chaude commença à ruisseler sur son corps encore engourdi.

hide resta couché un moment, à écouter le bruit de la douche. Son esprit encore un peu embrumé revivait paresseusement ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il aurait souhaité un réveil doux avec Yoshiki mais ce couillon de Heath en avait décidé autrement ! Dans la journée, il devrait parler avec Yoshiki pour savoir où ils en étaient mais pour le moment, il valait mieux qu'il aille se doucher aussi. Il enfila un caleçon et ramassa ses autres affaires puis cria par la porte de la salle de bain :

- Yoshiki, je vais dans ma chambre. On se retrouve au petit déj ?

- D'accord !

Yoshiki finit sa douche, s'habilla et descendit rejoindre les autres dans la salle à manger. Heath et Pata y étaient déjà depuis qu'il les avait proprement jetés mais l'incident n'eut aucune suite puisque Yoshiki était déjà un peu mieux luné maintenant qu'il était pleinement réveillé. Toshi arriva bientôt. Il n'avait pas très bien dormi car il n'avait pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour Yoshiki. Plusieurs fois, il avait même failli le rejoindre pour discuter et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il fut soulagé de le voir là, tout frais avec une assez bonne mine et s'assit à côté de lui avec un sourire rendu un peu gêné par les évènements de la veille :

- Bonjour toi, comment tu vas ?

- Ca va merci…répondit Yoshiki qui se rembrunit soudain et plongea dans son chocolat.

Le ton de Yoshiki attrista Toshi qui avait envie de lui dire quelque chose pour briser cette espèce de mur qui s'était mis entre eux. Mais quoi ? Sa plus grande peur était qu'ils ne puissent jamais plus redevenir comme avant. Et son mariage qui approchait... Comment pourrait-il être pleinement heureux ce jour-là en sachant qu'à côté, Yoshiki allait sûrement souffrir ? Il ne savait plus ni quoi dire ni quoi faire... Il pensa soudain à hide qui était au courant de tout. Lui aussi tenait à Yoshiki. Il allait lui demander conseil dés qu'il le pourrait. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour essayer d'arranger cette histoire à moindre frais pour Yoshiki.

A ce moment-là, hide arriva tout fringant dans un pull over jaune canari que personne à part lui n'aurait jamais osé porter. Il s'assit entre Heath et Yoshiki:

- Salut tout le monde !

Yoshiki lui répondit par un petit sourire que celui-ci lui rendit discrètement avant d'entamer la conversation :

- Alors tout le monde est en forme pour une journée de répèt ?

Avisant la bouteille de whisky de Pata, il la confisqua d'un geste vif :

- Nan mais dis, tu commences de bonne heure toi ! Pas avant midi !

Soudain, Yoshiki se leva et dit d'un ton glacé :

- Je reviens, je vais faire un tour.

Il alla dans le grand parc de l'hôtel, s'asseoir en face de la fontaine, sur un banc. Il prit son paquet de cigarette et commença à fumer lentement en fermant les yeux, essayant de se détendre en entendant l'eau ruisseler doucement.

Son départ avait jeté un grand froid parmi ses amis qui n'y avaient rien compris. Bien qu'il eût l'esprit souvent un peu anesthésié soit par l'alcool soit par une flemmite chronique, Pata n'était pas idiot et encore moins aveugle? Les évènements de la soirée d'hier et le mouvement d'humeur de Yoshiki trahissaient que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer dans le groupe. Profitant de ce que hide soit resté stupéfait du départ de Yoshiki, il lui reprit vivement sa bouteille chérie de Jack Daniel et demanda d'une voix tranquille mais sans détour :

- Bon, maintenant que le grand chef est parti, ce serait sympa de votre part de nous expliquer ce qui se passe depuis hier. Vous deux et Yoshiki êtes embarqués dans une histoire dont nous sommes totalement tenus à l'écart, Heath et moi et nous aimerions bien être au courant.

- Oui c'est vrai, renchérit Heath. On a le droit de savoir quand même non ?

Très embarrassé, hide jeta un coup d'oeil interrogateur à Toshi. Déjà que le chanteur n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments pour Yoshiki., pas question d'en faire mention aux autres ! Mais ce n'était pas à lui de raconter à leurs amis que Yoshiki était amoureux de Toshi et qu'il déprimait à cause du mariage du chanteur. Aussi demanda-t-il à Toshi :

- T'en pense quoi ? Je te laisse décider de ça, c'est pas mon secret.

Sous le regard insistant de Heath, Toshi réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il était marrant hide ! Ce n'était pas son secret non plus mais celui de Yoshiki ! Mais ce n'était vraiment pas correct de tenir Pata et Heath à l'écart d'une histoire qui risquait de pourrir l'ambiance au sein du groupe. Aussi fit-il un préambule prudent :

- Ok...avant de commencer, vous allez me jurer de garder ça pour vous seuls et de ne jamais en parler avec Yoshiki.

- Ok promis on le gardera pour nous, assura Heath.

Pata répondit pas un hochement de tête grave. Alors Toshi respira un bon coup et expliqua en choisissant ses mots :

- Hier soir...Yoshiki est venu me parler et...pour faire simple, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que mon mariage le rendait malheureux.

Les deux compères ouvrirent de grands yeux.

- Il n'en a jamais rien montré ! s'écria Heath. Enfin, je veux dire…il a toujours réussi à bien le cacher.

- Ben oui..., soupira Toshi. Il l'a tellement bien caché que même moi je n'avais rien vu. Et comme un con, avant qu'il ne m'avoue ça, je lui ai demandé d'être mon témoin...

- il prit sa tête à deux mains-Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible, que j'allais me marier et tout...je crois que je l'ai beaucoup blessé et c'est pour ça qu'il s'est enfui hier soir.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, dit Heath. Bon, ce serait bien que quelqu'un aille voir ce qu'il fait parce que le connaissant, il est capable de tout.

Toshi voulut se lever mais hide le devança et lui lança calmement :

- Non attends laisse-moi faire...

Et il s'éloigna sans plus d'explications.

Yoshiki avait fini sa cigarette. Il se leva et alla tremper une de ses mains dans l'eau fraîche en s'asseyant à moitié sur le bord. hide s'approcha dans son dos, s'assit derrière lui et posa légèrement sa tête sur son épaule en demandant :

- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses...tu es parti si brutalement tout à l'heure...

- J'en ai marre de tout en ce moment…

- Je comprends...tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

- Non reste s'il te plaît…Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis.

La main de hide se joignit sous l'eau à celle de Yoshiki. Un simple geste de réconfort plus efficace que des mots qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver.

- C'est vrai que...tu n'oublieras pas Toshi comme ça...surtout pas en le voyant tout les jours...

- Je ne sais pas si je vais avoir la force de jouer ce soir.

- Ecoute...tu as besoin de repos. On pourrait très bien annuler la répèt au moins aujourd'hui. On est rodés maintenant c'est bon et notre dernier concert date de hier ! Tu vas prendre la journée pour dormir, te reposer et essayer d'y voir clair. T'en pense quoi ?

Yoshiki secoua la tête :

- Non, il faut qu'on répète. Ca me fera peut-être du bien de me lâcher sur ma batterie.

Mais hide fit une moue sceptique :

- Mouais, si c'est pour t'esquinter encore….

Il lui caressa le bras :

- Au fait, il faut que je te dise : Après ton départ, Pata et Heath nous ont coincés et se sont plaint qu'on leur cachait des choses. Du coup, Toshi s'est senti obligé de leur dire une partie de la vérité. Il leur a juste dit que tu étais amoureux de lui et que votre explication de hier était à l'origine de ta fugue. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'ils savent, je te le jure. N'en veux pas à Toshi...Pata et Heath on promis de garder le secret.

- Je m'en fiche qu'il le sache si ça peut leur faire plaisir.

Yoshiki s'éloigna de la fontaine et marcha lentement le long de l'allée du parc sous le regard triste de hide.

_J'aime pas le voir comme ça putain...j'ai l'impression de le retrouver dans le même état que quand il voulait se suicider._

hide le rattrapa en projetant seulement de rester près de lui et de l'accompagner dans sa promenade. Mais Yoshiki avait un visage si triste qu'il crut que son coeur allait se briser. Il le tira par le bras et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, essayant de lui faire passer sa propre force pour le retenir dans ce monde qu'il avait tant l'air de vouloir quitter. Yoshiki se laissa aller à son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans le cou du guitariste en pleurant doucement.

Pendant ce temps, Toshi était resté assis mais la pensée que Yoshiki était dehors à broyer du noir à cause de lui était insupportable. Quelle sorte de meilleur ami était-il donc pour laisser à quelqu'un d'autre le soin de s'occuper de Yoshiki ? Il était fautif et il devait réparer sa faute ! Tant pis si Yoshiki l'accueillait d'abord avec un gnon... N'y tenant plus, il dit à Pata et Heath :

- Je vais le voir. C'est à moi de réparer mes conneries.

Il se leva et sortit dans le jardin. C'est là qu'il tomba sur la vue de Yoshiki et hide enlacés. Yoshiki pleurait, hide le serrait tendrement contre lui en lui murmurant des trucs à l'oreille. Et soudain, il crut halluciner en voyant hide embrasser Yoshiki ! Le choc fut tel qu'il resta tout d'abord figé sur place. Sa présence serait visiblement mal accueillie !

_hide ?! Je ne l'aurais jamais cru !_

Il fit demi-tour et regagna immédiatement sa chambre. Tout était si confus dans son esprit qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit calme pour réfléchir à tout ça. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation ; comment Yoshiki qui était prêt à mourir pour lui la veille pouvait-il s'être déjà rabattu sur hide ? Pourtant, il aurait dû se sentir rassuré d'avoir vu cela étant donné que cette fois, Yoshiki semblait être tombé sur quelqu'un qui l'acceptait. Alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ?


	5. Chapter 5

Yoshiki finit par sécher ses larmes :

- Bon, je crois qu'il faudrait aller à la salle pour répéter, on a déjà pris du retard.

Hide sourit :

- D'accord...et toi, fais gaffe à ne pas te casser la nuque encore une fois !

- Ne te tracasse pas pour moi.

Les cinq musiciens partirent quelques minutes plus tard à la salle de concert. Bien qu'il fût encore très tôt, certains fans acharnés étaient déjà là à attendre. Une fois sur scène, Yoshiki commença à s'échauffer les bras et Toshi de son côté, s'exerça aux vocalises à l'écart dans les coulisses, l'esprit très préoccupé par la scène qu'il avait surprise entre Yoshiki et hide. Il ne savait plus quoi penser surtout à l'égard de Yoshiki. Ce dernier avait-il réussi à le remplacer par hide en si peu de temps ? Sinon, comment cela s'était-il passé? Il était résolu à découvrir la vérité sous cette histoire et comme hide passait par là, il décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et d'aller lui demander conseil, comme il l'avait décidé, sur l'attitude qu'il devait adopter envers Yoshiki. A la manière dont hide lui répondrait, il essaierait de savoir quels étaient les sentiments du guitariste à l'égard de Yoshiki. Il s'approcha de hide:

- J'aimerais te parler? Tu as un moment ?

- Ouais mais fais vite, je dois faire les réglages.

- Tu es le seul à qui je puisse vraiment parler de ça. Je sais plus quoi faire pour Yoshiki...il s'enfonce de plus en plus à cause de moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. J'ai peur qu'il ne finisse par refaire une bêtise et que cette fois il réussisse... Nous sommes ses plus proches amis et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver le moyen de le sortir de là...

hide l'observa d'un air indéchiffrable :

- Je crois que malheureusement, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

- Alors qui ? dit Toshi avec véhémence. hide, je ne pourrais pas le supporter s'il lui arrivait malheur à cause de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit quand tu es allé le voir ?

- C'est compliqué…il est profondément triste. Je pense que tu peux te mettre à sa place, il a tellement espéré être avec toi.

Toshi s'assit. Pour quelqu'un de profondément triste, Yoshiki n'avait pas tardé à le remplacer ! Mais l'hypothèse lui vint ensuite que c'était hide qui l'avait embrassé. En tout cas, il n'essaierait pas de le questionner là-dessus car il savait déjà qu'il allait se faire jeter.

- Quel con je fais... en plus, il a beau me dire le contraire, j'ai peur que nous ne soyons plus jamais les mêmes amis...

hide était partagé entre l'envie de l'aider et celle de l'envoyer bouler. Si Yoshiki était dans cet état, c'était de la faute de Toshi et maintenant, il venait se plaindre d'avoir perdu son amitié ! Mais la partie la plus raisonnable de son esprit lui disait que les sentiments ne se commandent pas et que, de ce point de vue, Toshi n'était pas plus responsable que Yoshiki.

- C'est sûr que ce ne sera plus comme avant pour tout le monde et surtout pour vous deux.

- J'ai sûrement perdue une partie de son amitié...si seulement il pouvait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre...

En disant cela, il regarda attentivement hide pour essayer de lire sur ses traits une réaction qui le renseignerait sur ce qu'il ressentait pour Yoshiki. hide s'efforça de rester stoïque et de répondre évasivement :

- Oui c'est sûr. Bon je vais aller préparer ma guitare.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Yoshiki s'était enfermé dans sa loge. En jogging blanc, torse nu, il observait dans un miroir son reflet au regard vide en ruminant de sombres pensées. Il avait cru pendant la nuit que l'amour que hide lui avait déclaré allait être capable de le guérir de Toshi mais il s'était rendu compte dés le lendemain matin que ça allait être beaucoup plus difficile. Pourtant, hide avait tout pour le rendre heureux. Il était beau, il l'aimait comme un fou, ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien depuis leur première rencontre, ils avaient des tonnes de points communs… Alors pourquoi la seule vue de Toshi avait suffit pour replonger Yoshiki dans la douleur ?

_Apparemment, on n'oublie pas si facilement un amour entretenu pendant si longtemps même avec le meilleur des amants…_

Non seulement il souffrait à cause de Toshi mais en plus, il se sentait coupable de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux sentiments de hide. Ce dernier s'était offert sans rien lui demander en échange mais Yoshiki se sentait très mal à l'aise par rapport à cela. Le poids de tant d'émotions devenait si lourd à porter pour le batteur qu'il avait l'impression d'être vidé de toute force et de toute envie.

Toshi, lui, faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, l'âme assombrie par ce que hide lui avait dit. Il n'avait rien appris sur ce qu'il faisait avec Yoshiki mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça lui ferait aussi mal d'abîmer son amitié avec Yoshiki. Ils s'étaient disputés de nombreuses fois mais ça avait toujours fini par s'arranger. Seulement cette fois...Il s'arrêta devant son reflet dans une porte vitrée.

_J'ai vraiment l'air d'un gros con..._

L'impuissance lui donnait envie de casser quelque chose.

Tous les cinq finirent par se retrouver sur scène. Yoshiki effectua quelques moulinets du bras pour s'assouplir mais le cœur n'y était pas. hide allait tester sa nouvelle guitare qu'il venait de finir de peindre en jaune avec des cœurs rouges. Toshi, qui prévoyait déjà que la répétition allait se dérouler dans une sale ambiance, tenta d'alléger l'atmosphère :

- Wouah hide, t'as fait une nouvelle gratte ! Ca fait très...hippie !

Yoshiki ignorait totalement ses camarades et se mit à frapper sa batterie avec violence. hide l'écoutait d'une oreille inquiète et essaya de sourire a Toshi :

- Elle est belle hein ? Kitsch a souhait !

Il aurait fallu que Yoshiki leur dise par quoi il fallait commencer la répétition mais comme il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, hide vint près de lui et dit avec précaution:

- Euh grand chef ? On est prêts, on commence par quoi ?

Yoshiki s'arrêta, essoufflé et à moitié aveuglé par ses mèches blondes :

- J'en sais rien.

Pris au dépourvu, les quatres musiciens s'entre-regardèrent. Si Yoshiki manifestait si peu d'enthousiasme, la répétition n'irait pas loin. hide comprenait mieux que personne ce qu'il se passait mais il tenta quand même de sauver les meubles :

- Euh ben…il y a un truc en particulier que vous voulez faire vous autres ?

Soudain, Yoshiki marmonna un "je reviens" et disparut dans les coulisses en plantant là ses amis stupéfaits.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Pata en retirant sa Gibson de ses épaules. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi découragé.

- Je sais pas…bredouilla hide, alarmé. Putain, il va vraiment pas bien…

Une grosse boule était en train de se former dans sa gorge. Des larmes d'angoisse et d'impuissance commençèrent à lui brouiller la vue et il se détourna pour que les autres ne le voient pas. Heath, les mains sur les hanches, déclara d'un air sombre:

- Je crois que s'il continue comme ça, le concert ne pourra pas se faire.

Toshi baissa la tête avec l'envie de se mettre à pleurer aussi.

_Non…Il ne va jamais tenir. _

Son sentiment de culpabilité était si fort qu'il ne put supporter de rester encore sans rien faire. Rassemblant tout son courage, il quitta la scène à grand pas pour retrouver Yoshiki.

hide le regarda partir, le coeur lourd.

_Oui va le voir. En fait c'est vraiment de toi qu' il a besoin...Moi, j'aurais beau tout faire, ça ne suffira jamais. Si seulement tout pouvait changer...Je préfèrerai le voir heureux avec toi plutôt que sans cesse en train de pleurer dans mes bras. Je ne lui suffis pas.._

Il avait l'impression de se marcher sur le coeur avec cette pensée mais il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir Yoshiki aussi malheureux. S'il y avait la moindre chance que Toshi tombe un jour amoureux de Yoshiki, il les laisserait ensemble quitte à en souffrir. Il se retira à l'écart de Pata et Heath et s'assit au bord de la scène en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

Yoshiki s'était enfermé dans sa loge et était tombé en sanglots sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour se sortir de cette humeur morbide qui lui rongeait le cœur. Tout lui semblait gris et sans solution. Il essayait de sécher ses larmes lorsque Toshi frappa à la porte.

- Yoshiki, ouvre-moi.

Le pianiste marque un temps d'hésitation mais il finit par aller ouvrir. Toshi eut mal au coeur de voir qu'il avait encore pleuré. Comment pouvait-on faire souffrir quelqu'un à ce point sans le vouloir? Il saisit Yoshiki dans ses bras et le tint longtemps serré sans un mot. Il se sentit se raidir à l'extrême et se mit à pleurer en pensant qu'autrefois, Yoshiki accueillait toujours ses étreintes avec plaisir.

- Toshi, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.

- C'est encore a cause de moi que tu es dans cet état ce matin. Pardon…

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Viens avec moi, proposa Toshi. Tu n'es pas en état de jouer ce soir. On va prendre l'air.

- On ne peut pas annuler la répèt, on a un concert ce soir, s'entêta Yoshiki.

- Arrête de toujours tout sacrifier pour le boulot ! On n'a pas besoin de répèt et c'est au moins le vingtième concert de la tournée ! Nous sommes parfaitement capables d'assurer ce soir, on est des pros non ? Le plus important c'est toi...

Yoshiki baissa les yeux. La vérité c'était qu'il avait peur de se retrouver seul avec Toshi. Emotionnellement parlant, il ne se sentait pas capable de l'assumer. Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait au moins être avec lui…Il lui jeta un regard furtif:

- Ok, on va faire un tour. Tu permets que je me change avant ? Je te rejoins dans l'entrée.

- Ok vas-y, je me charge d'expliquer ça aux autres.

Yoshiki acquiesça et Toshi le laissa pour retourner avec leurs amis:

- Les gars, on annule la répètition pour aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ? s'écria Heath. Mais…

hide, qui était toujours assis dans son coin, se leva brusquement en craignant une mauvaise nouvelle:

- Comment va Yoshiki ?

Pata posa sa guitare et attendit la réponse en silence. Toshi leva les mains en signe d'apaisement:

- Il va bien. Nous allons juste aller faire un tour et nous serons revenus pour le concert. Vous avez carte blanche jusqu'a ce soir.

- Bon ok…bougonna Heath. J'espère qu'on pourra gérer.

hide ne dit rien.

_Yoshiki est avec Toshi alors c'est bon._

Son instinc lui disait qu'il était en train de laisser fuir l'amour de sa vie mais il n'avait plus envie de se battre. S'il revoyait Yoshiki sourire comme avant grâce à Toshi, alors sa propre peine n'avait pas d'importance. Il regarda le chanteur s'éloigner en pensant :

_Ne le blesse pas davantage et prends soin de lui Toshi…_

Toshi gagna le hall et y trouva Yoshiki en train de fumer une cigarette avec ses éternelles lunettes noires sur le nez. Il lui sourit et le conduisit sans un mot à sa voiture. Il démarra et se lança sur une nationale qui sortait de la petite ville de province où ils se trouvaient. Yoshiki ne disait pas un mot et restait tourné vers la fenêtre où un paysage monotone de prairies défilait.

Toshi savait à peu près ce qu'il voulait faire. Aider Yoshiki à lâcher tout ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Le connaissant ce serait sûrement violent et douloureux mais ça lui ferait du bien. Yoshiki était quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'exorciser. Tout en conduisant, il le regarda discrètement et le revit en train d'embrasser hide. Le pincement qu'il avait ressenti se présenta à nouveau. Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'avait dérangé ?

_C'était comme si...j'étais jaloux de le voir se faire consoler par quelqu'un d'autre que moi..._

Il se raidit à cette pensée.

_Parce qu'avant, c'était toujours moi pour lui et lui pour moi._

Si la situation avait changé, c'était bien de sa faute. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à délaisser son meilleur ami pour sa fiancée. A présent, il se rendait compte à quel point Yoshiki lui était précieux.

Ils finirent par atteindre le bord de mer, un endroit que Toshi avait découvert depuis le bus de tournée et qui lui avait paru tout à fait sympathique. Yoshiki ouvrit la bouche pour articuler d'une voix morne :

- On va où là ?

- Tu vas voir, ça devrait te plaire toi qui aime la mer. On est presque arrivés.

- Le temps commence à se gâter…

- Bah, s'il pleut, on avisera !

Toshi se gara au bord de la route. Pour un coin paumé, c'était un coin paumé ! Pas un chat dans les environs et une étendue herbeuse qui decendait jusqu'à une plage étroite entre deux masses de rochers. C'était parfait ! Il y avait du vent, la mer était grise et agitée. Toshi sourit en respirant l'air chargé d'iode et ouvrit lui-même la porte de Yoshiki :

- Allez viens, il fait bon dehors !

Yoshiki obtempéra mais commença aussitôt à se frictionner les bras :

- Tu appelles ça « faire bon » ?! Je me gèle moi !

- P'tite nature va !

Toshi enleva sa veste, la posa sur les épaules de Yoshiki et le prend par la main pour le faire descendre la pente jusqu'à la plage. Arrivé là, il se posta en face de lui, le visage grave :

- Alors maintenant, voilà ce que je voudrais que tu fasses. Au lieu de te défouler sur ta batterie au risque de te briser le cou en direct, tu vas te lâcher ici. Tout ce que tu n'as jamais osé me dire, tout ce que tu as envie de faire, ta souffrance, ta rage, ta colère laisse tout sortir. Crie, pleure, frappe-moi, bats-toi contre les vagues si ça t'amuse ! Il n'y a personne pour te voir.

Yoshiki prit peur. Toshi le mettait au pied du mur, sans défense face à tous ses problèmes. Il se braqua et recula en lançant :

- Fous-moi la paix…

Toshi fit deux pas vers lui :

- Te foutre la paix dans l'état où tu es, c'est te laisser mourir...Compte pas sur moi !

- Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je ressentais pour toi, lança Yoshiki d'un ton agressif. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Que je me mette à genoux en te suppliant ?! Non, c'est pas la peine et je sais que ça ne servira à rien.

Comme une petite pluie fine commençait à tomber, Yoshiki ajouta :

- Je remonte dans la voiture.

Il tourna les talons et commença à remonter la butte sableuse. Mais Toshi qui ne savait plus quoi faire se mit soudain à lui crier :

- Pourquoi t'as attendu si longtemps pour me parler ?! Plus de dix ans putain ! Pourquoi t'as attendu que je sois fiancé pour m'avouer tout ça ?

Yoshiki stoppa net sa progression et se retourna avec un visage furibond :

- Tu crois que c'est facile ?!

- Non justement ! Je me demande comment t'as pu tenir aussi longtemps !

Des mots sarcastiques s'échappèrent de la bouche de Toshi :

- Ou alors c'est hide qui t'as servi de bouche-trou en attendant ?

- COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE CA !

Yoshiki redescendit la pente et poussa violemment Toshi :

- Je te permets pas de dire ça sur hide !!

- Je ne fais que tirer des conjectures sur ce que j'ai vu ce matin ! répliqua Toshi que la fureur du leader n'effrayait pas. Je vous ai vu en train de vous embrasser ! Je me suis demandé à quoi tu jouais !

- Je joue à rien, il m'a embrassé et je l'ai laissé faire c'est tout ! – Yoshiki se prit la tête à deux mains- TU ME RENDS MALADE, JE SUIS AU BORD DE LA FOLIE A CAUSE DE TOI !!

Un sanglot rageur lui brisa la gorge et il ajouta tant bien que mal :

- J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Franchement, j'aurais préféré de jamais tomber amoureux de toi !... Ca m'aurait évité bien des souffrances !! Crois-moi c'est horrible d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne ressent pas la même chose que soi !!

Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil pour essuyer les larmes brûlantes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Toshi qui avait commencé à s'énerver aussi, fut atteint au coeur par les mots de Yoshiki. Toute sa colère s'évapora d'un coup remplacée par l'envie viscérale de le serrer dans ses bras. Il répondit d'une voix faible :

- Et tu crois que c'est facile pour moi? De te voir te détruire...

Il voulut avancer la main vers les cheveux de Yoshiki mais celui-ci se déroba et partit en courant vers la voiture :

- Laisse-moi !!

Là dessus, la raison de Toshi se mit en mode "pause". Uniquement animé d'un élan violent, il s'élança vers Yoshiki et le rattrapa dans la pente. Mais il glissa sur l'herbe et il l'entraîna dans sa chute. Ils roulèrent et se retrouvèrent sur le sable froid. Yoshiki se débattit rudement :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang ?!

Toshi tenait étroitement Yoshiki dans ses bras et il était tombé, sa joue près de la sienne et le nez dans son cou. Un trouble inexprimable le saisit. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était un peu le même que celui qui le prenait toujours quand Yoshiki se jetait dans ses bras à la fin des concerts. Dieu qu'il aimait ça ! Et son odeur qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance, c'était comme s'il la redécouvrait à ce moment-là. C'était SON Yoshiki,, rien qu'à lui depuis toujours. Sans lui, il était incomplet comme artiste et comme être humain. Sans bouger, il laissa échapper des mots sans suite, tout juste révélateurs de son émotion :

- S'il te plaît...Yoshiki...Pas sans toi...Tu comptes trop pour moi...

Quelque chose menaçait de monter de son coeur à ses lèvres. Yoshiki cessa de se débattre et lui lança un regard chargé d'incompréhension.

Toshi ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce dont il avait conscience c'était du fait que Yoshiki lui échappait. C'était la mort de leur amitié et dans le pire des cas, la mort de Yoshiki tout court. Il voulait qu'il reste près de lui et c'était tout. Ignorant les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues, il regarda Yoshiki jusqu'au fond des yeux, sa main gauche posée sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, murmura Yoshiki, figé par la surprise.

Toshi, comme hypnotisé fut incapable de répondre. Obéissant juste à une envie impérieuse, il se pencha et embrassa tendrement Yoshiki en le soulevant dans ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Le blond fut d'abord surpris par le baiser mais commença à y répondre. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'il l'attendait ce baiser. Il ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour du coup de Toshi. Quand ce dernier sentit les lèvres de Yoshiki contre les siennes, ce fut comme si le ciel s'ouvrait pour lui découvrir la vérité. Il comprit tout. Il n'avait pas pensé à Kaori depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la plage et il ne devait plus y penser avant de longues heures encore. Il n'avait tout simplement jamais ressenti une chose pareille dans un baiser : il sentit complet et à sa place. Son baiser se fit plus avide, plus passionné encore. Il ne voulait pas y mettre fin. Il

l'aurait embrassé pour l'éternité s'il n'y avait pas eu l'humaine nécessité de respirer. Mais il resta, le front contre le sien, avec le sentiment d'être tout d'un coup devenu un tout autre homme. C'était énorme et bouleversant. Et des mots magiques jaillirent directement de son cœur chamboulé :

- Je t'aime...Je...pourquoi j'ai rien vu ? Pourquoi j'ai pas compris? Je t'aime Yoshiki.

Yoshiki écarquilla ses yeux pleins de larmes :

- Tu…quoi ?

Toshi n'en revenait pas de ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il aurait pu penser que c'était beaucoup trop soudain pour être sérieux, qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux en deux secondes mais la vérité c'était que ses sentiments étaient _déjà là_ avant. Il l'avait préssenti confusément en voyant hide embrasser Yoshiki. Il sourit faiblement et dit à Yoshiki en entrecoupant chaque phrase par un baiser :

- Pour toutes les fois où j'aurais dû le faire, je vais te le répéter jusqu'à ce que t'en ai marre. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

- Tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime ?

- Tu m'aimes comment ?

- Comme l'homme avec qui j'ai envie d'être.

- Alors moi je t'aime comme l'homme avec qui j'ai passé toute ma vie...et avec lequel je veux la passer jusqu'à la fin.

- Mais…balbutia Yoshiki. Tu es fiancé !

- J'men fous...Si tu savais ce que je m'en fous en ce moment. J'ai été le pire des abruti. Comment j'ai pu croire que Kaori comptait plus que toi ? C'est fini Yoshiki, je ne veux plus de ce mariage, je vois clair maintenant.

Yoshiki commença enfin à réaliser et des larmes, de joie cette fois, coulèrent de ses yeux. Jetant ses bras autour du cou de Toshi, il l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer ! **

Au bout d'un long moment, ils retournèrent à la salle de concert et constatèrent que leurs amis n'y étaient plus. Sur le chemin de l'hôtel, Toshi se décida à poser la question qui le taraudait depuis le matin :

- Pourquoi hide t'a embrassé ce matin ?

Yoshiki tourna la tête vers lui, l'air gêné :

- Tu nous as vus ? C'était pour me consoler…

Toshi comprit sans mal qu'il lui mentait et dit d'une voix presque désolée :

- Moi je crois qu'il est amoureux de toi.

Yoshiki déglutit et préféra changer de sujet. Toshi n'insista pas mais ses soupçons furent confirmés par l'attitude de Yoshiki. La situation n'était finalement pas si parfaite que ça. Si hide était amoureux de Yoshiki, il allait y avoir de nouveau un malheureux…

Plus tard, ils furent tous de retour dans leur loge car le concert allait commencer. L'ambiance était détendue, joyeuse même. Toshi et Yoshiki faisaient preuve d'une bonne humeur qui surprenait Pata et Heath qui ne comprenaient pas un changement aussi radical. hide, en revanche, assis dans un fauteuil, avait senti dés que Yoshiki était apparu que quelque chose avait changé. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu si rayonnant...Sa première réaction avait été un grand sourire joyeux qui s'était vite teint de mélancolie. Si Yoshiki avait pu changer d'humeur aussi rapidement, il fallait qu'un changement énorme se soit produit. Et ça ne pouvait être que grâce à Toshi.

Le concert fut décoiffant comme d'habitude mais les fans eurent également droit à des moments de complicité entre le chanteur et le batteur qui les ravirent. Toshi, totalement électrisé par son tout nouvel amour, se mit à hurler la traditionnelle présentation :

- On bass….Heeeeeeeeath !!!

Au moment de présenter Yoshiki, il se faufila derrière lui et le serra contre lui d'un bras en criant :

- On drums…Yoshiki !

Yoshiki leva un bras vers le public en riant et se retourna vers le chanteur. Profitant de ce que le public hurlait de plus belle, Toshi lui glissa à l'oreille un "je t'aime" qui pouvait passer que pour un innocent mot amical aux yeux de tous. Toshi eut toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de l'embrasser. A la fin du concert, il s'autorisa à se lâcher un peu. Alors que tout le monde envoyait des cadeaux au public, lui et Yoshiki se lancèrent dans leur traditionnelle course sur scène. Yoshiki courait toujours plus vite que lui mais cette fois, ce fut comme s'il avait eu envie d'être rattrapé. Toshi l'attrapa et ils roulèrent par terre, hilares et sous les acclamations du public qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de scène entre eux.

Ensuite, Toshi, moins sportif que Yoshiki, en eut bientôt marre de courir comme un lapin d'un bout à l'autre de la scène. Alors il s'assit carrément bien en face du public, faisant exprès de faire crier les fans encore plus fort en se tenant à trois mètres d'eux sans qu'ils puissent l'atteindre. Et en même temps, il vida son sac de goodies tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil son Yoshiki qui se roulait par terre de joie avec un bouquet de roses à la main.

Après un dernier salut, tout le monde se retrouva dans les coulisses. Yoshiki se laissa tomber dans le canapé avec un soupir d'aise :

- C'était un super concert !

hide aussi était encore pris dans l'euphorie du show :

- Tu l'as dit ! Je suis encore tellement excité que je ne suis pas fatigué. Si on allait faire la fête ?

La proposition ne tentait pas beaucoup Yoshiki parce qu'il avait prévu de passer la nuit en compagnie de Toshi. Il lança à son futur amant un regard suppliant pour qu'il trouve une excuse. Toshi comprit le message et répondit :

- Moi je suis crevé et ma voix part en vrille ! Si je fais la bringue ce soir, je risque d'avoir une voix de crécelle demain ! Ce sera sans moi hide-chan...

- Moi aussi je suis crevé, renchérit Yoshiki. En plus on repart dans une autre ville ensuite alors bon…

hide fit une moue boudeuse :

- Bande de grand-pères !

Puis il se tourna vers Pata et Heath :

- Et vous alors ? Un p'tit bar ça vous dit ?

Les deux autres acceptèrent sans problèmes et après s'être changés, ils s'en allèrent en laissant Toshi et Yoshiki seuls dans la loge. Ce dernier ferma la porte à clé et vint se blottir contre son chanteur :

- Enfin seuls…

Toshi le prit dans ses bras, aussi heureux de la situation. C'était la première fois depuis le matin qu'ils avaient un moment vraiment tranquille. En attendant que les autres reviennent à l'hôtel complètement bourrés comme d'habitude, il comptait bien profiter de ce moment de paix.

- Si on m'avait dit ça hier encore…Quelle histoire de dingues !

Yoshiki lui caressa tendrement la joue :

- Oui…en l'espace de deux secondes, tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Toshi lui répondit par un bisou sur le nez. Certes, lui aussi était incroyablement heureux mais il était encore un peu bouleversé par un aussi brutal changement. Yoshiki était son meilleur ami depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas totalement habitué à cette nouvelle relation. Alors que Yoshiki agissait comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça toute sa vie, Toshi avait encore du mal à bien cerner ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête sur la plage. Yoshiki perçut son malaise :

- Toshi, ça ne va pas ?

- Oh si...bien sûr que si. Mais tu sais, c'est encore tout neuf pour moi. Quand je te regarde, je vois tout ce que nous avons partagé depuis le bac à sable. Il faut encore que j'arrive à mélanger notre passé d'amitié et notre présent...d'amants?

Amants…même le mot lui faisait bizarre. D'un autre côté, c'était doux à envisager. Mais Yoshiki eut l'air de quelqu'un qui s'attendait à mieux :

- D'accord…

Toshi vit tout de suite son regard triste et le serra plus fort pour le rassurer :

- Ne sois pas triste... Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment et plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu me crois hein?

- Oui je te crois mais…tu vas annuler ton mariage ?

Toshi soupira :

- Il le faut. Il n'est pas question que je continue cette comédie. Le problème...c'est que je ne peux rien faire avant la fin de la tournée, avant que je revoie Kaori. Je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça par téléphone tu comprends? Elle m'aime vraiment et je lui dois bien quelques égards.

- Mais tu comptes la faire rêver encore longtemps ?

- C'est bien ça qui me dégoûte...la laisser espérer jusque-là. Je risque de me sentir mal la prochaine fois qu'elle m'appellera.

- Tu dois lui annoncer.

Toshi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il voyait d'avance le drame à venir. Et puis surtout :

- Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ? Que je me suis découvert amoureux de toi ? Tu es prêt à ce que je lui raconte ça ?

- Oui après tout, tu lui dois bien la vérité.

- Oui mais ça pose un problème plus large. Tu peux être sûr qu'à partir de ce moment-là, l'histoire sera bientôt connue du grand public. Toshi et Yoshiki de X-Japan ensemble ! Je vois déjà les gros titres. Tu es prêt à encaisser toutes les conséquences de ça ?

Yoshiki leva la tête et son visage se fit déterminé :

- Je t'aime alors je me fiche éperdument des conséquences. Je veux qu'on vive notre amour pleinement.

Toshi eut un sourire :

- C'est vrai que t'as jamais eu peur du qu'en dira-t-on !

Lui par contre, n'était pas certain d'avoir la même force et il s'en voulait pour ça. Mais maintenant, il ne ferait rien qui risquerait de lui faire perdre Yoshiki. Il allait la trouver cette force, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Faudra qu'on informe les gars. Ce serait con qu'ils apprennent ça par les journaux...

- Oui…

Toshi saisit les mains de Yoshiki :

- Je parlerai à Kaori dés demain. On retourne à Tokyo dans trois jours pour le Tokyo Dome et j'en profiterai pour la voir et mieux lui expliquer.

Là-dessus, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

- Et ensuite advienne que pourra…

Yoshiki rompit le baiser et fit à Toshi un sourire félin :

- Je vais prendre une douche, tu viens ?

Le cœur de Toshi rata un battement. Il avait Yoshiki nu des dizaines de fois mais désormais…plus rien n'était pareil.

_Kami-sama, tout ça va trop vite ! _

Yoshiki se leva et fit glisser sa chemise de ses épaules. Toshi regarda le tissu couler le long du corps parfait de son ami...non son amant, enfin pas encore...Oui il était parfait mais il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de relation avec un homme auparavant. Cependant, il sentit que Yoshiki serait atrocement blessé s'il se montrait hésitant. Alors il se leva et se colla contre le dos de Yoshiki, ses mains caressant le long de ses bras. Yoshiki frémit et l'embrassa en se serrant contre lui. Toshi ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il embrassait comme un dieu. Son corps serré contre le sien éveillait en lui des sensations plus forte qu'avec Kaori. Il plongea les doigts dans les cheveux soyeux de Yoshiki n'osant pas encore faire quoi que ce soit pour précipiter les choses. Yoshiki, lui, n'hésita pas et retira la chemise du chanteur en lui caressant les épaules avec des yeux ardents. Subjugué malgré lui, Toshi le prit par la main :

- Tu parlais bien d'une douche non ? Alors à l'eau !

Il le conduisit dans la salle de bain et le regarda se déshabiller et entrer dans la cabine de douche. Mais lui-même resta à l'écart, encore trop incertain pour s'aventurer de lui-même dans quelque chose qui lui faisait autant peur qu'envie. Yoshiki se tourna vers lui d'un air légèrement boudeur :

- Viens sous la douche avec moi.

Yoshiki allait finir par le mettre au pied du mur et lui, faible et amoureux, n'aurait sûrement pas le coeur de résister. Toshi acheva de se déshabiller et entra dans la douche. Son torse posé contre le dos de Yoshiki, il continua de le caresser et de le laver en même temps. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et renversa la tête en arrière en souriant de plaisir.

- Tu as la peau toute douce…murmura Toshi en lui caressant le ventre.

Pour toute réponse Yoshiki lui fit face et l'embrassa, ses mains s'aventurant impétueusement dans le bas du dos de Toshi. Ce dernier sentait de plus en plus ses doutes s'envoler dans la vapeur d'eau chaude, remplacés par un désir visible.

- Je t'aime…murmura Yoshiki avant de descendre lui lécher le torse, puis le ventre.

Toshi s'adossa au mur et s'abandonna totalement. Il faisait ça avec Kaori aussi mais jamais encore il ne s'était senti ainsi. C'était comme une première fois avec toute l'excitation de la nouveauté. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'être surpris quand Yoshiki saisit son sexe :

- Yoshiki…

- Tu n'aime pas ça ?

- Si mais…je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais déjà, c'est ta première fois avec un homme toi aussi.

Yoshiki préféra ne pas le détromper. Penser à hide lui semblait très incongru dans une situation pareille. Il passa le bout de sa langue sur le désir déjà bien dressé de son amant. Toshi se tendit, parcouru de délicieuses décharges électriques au moindre contact. Il se mordit carrément les lèvres quand Yoshiki le prit en bouche et entama d'erratiques mouvements de va-et-vient. Très vite, Toshi dut se mordre les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier de plaisir, ses mains enfouies dans la tête de Yoshiki. Un tremblement le secoua lorsque Yoshiki accéléra brusquement :

- Aaaah Yoshiki...je vais, je vais...

En dépit de l'avertissement, Yoshiki ne se retira pas. Toshi se libéra à longs jets dans sa bouche et il avala tout sans hésitation. Mais le goût âcre le surprit désagréablement et il manqua de s'étouffer. Toshi pendant ce temps, était retombé assis contre le mur, la tête embrumée d'un vertige d'orgasme.

- Tu vas bien ?

Yoshiki fit une petite grimace puis vint se blottir contre lui.

- Oui ça va.

Toshi stoppa l'eau et prit Yoshiki dans ses bras pour l'emporter hors de la douche. Il saisit l'une des grandes serviettes qui se trouvaient là et enveloppa le jeune batteur comme un bébé avant de le serrer contre lui en disant avec douceur :

- T'étais pas obligé d'avaler. Si tu n'aimes pas ça, recrache la prochaine fois.

Mais Yoshiki répondit :

- Je ne l'ai pas fait par obligation mais parce que j'en avais envie.

Toshi l'embrassa et trouva son propre goût sur les lèvres de son amant.

- Viens, on retourne à l'hôtel. C'est pas ce qui a de plus confortable ici.

Ce fut comme une douche froide pour Yoshiki qui avait espéré une suite. Il avait l'impression confuse que Toshi subissait sa passion et ne le désirait pas réellement. La mort dans l'âme, il se rhabilla sans rien dire.

Mais Toshi avait bien compris que Yoshiki attendait quelque chose de lui. Ce qui c'était passé l'avait un peu desinhibé et il avait envie de lui rendre ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Mais pas dans cet endroit où un agent de nettoyage pouvait frapper n'importe quand. Enfermés bien au chaud dans leur chambre, il n'y aurait personne pour les déranger et ils auraient la nuit pour eux. Il se rhabilla en vitesse et attrapa Yoshiki dont il prit le visage en coupe.

- Bébé...Ne t'en fais pas. La nuit n'est pas finie.

Pendant ce temps, hide en était à son troisième verre de whisky et, comme à chaque fois qu'il se saoûlait, son humeur devenait ombrageuse. Il avait le coeur lourd et l'envie de s'enivrer jusqu'à s'écrouler avec l'incapacité de penser. Yoshiki n'avait pas eu le moindre geste envers lui aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé exactement mais son intuition lui disait que jamais, il ne pourrait être avec lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Une demi-heure plus tard, Toshi et Yoshiki étaient dans leur chambre d'hôtel et Toshi s'employait à prouver son amour à Yoshiki mieux qu'il ne l'avait fait jusque-là. Le corps nu du blond entre ses bras sentait délicieusement bon et Toshi se sentait submergé de désir pour ce jeune homme magnifique qu'il connaissait depuis toujours. Au fond, leur amitié avait été si forte qu'on aurait déjà pu la considérer comme une forme d'amour auquel il n'avait manqué que le désir physique. Les sentiments n'étaient pas fondamentalement différents. Ils étaient juste beaucoup plus intenses et ils se retrouvaient liés d'une façon encore plus étroite qu'auparavant. Yoshiki se tordait de plaisir sous ses caresses et gémissait d'une façon qui le rendait fou. L'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui était si violent que ç'en était presque douloureux. Cette envie qu'il avait que Yoshiki lui appartienne exclusivement et réciproquement était tout simplement surnaturelle. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit.

Au bout d'un moment, ils sentirent tous les deux qu'ils étaient parvenus au bout de leur patience. Yoshiki, brûlant d'impatience ouvrit les jambes en lançant à Toshi un regard plus qu'éloquent. Après ce qu'il avait déjà connu, il ne ressentait plus la moindre peur. Mais Toshi qui pensait que c'était sa première fois préféra le préparer d'abord à l'aide de ses doigts. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Yoshiki s'agita de plus en plus et finit par crier :

- Toshi viens !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui !

Après cela, il resta juste assez de présence d'esprit à Toshi pour enfiler le préservatif qu'il avait eu soin de prévoir. Puis il revint se caler à nouveau entre les jambes de Yoshiki et glissa doucement dans son écrin. Un profond gémissement s'échappa de leurs deux gorges quand ils se sentirent unis. Leurs corps se murent en parfaite synchronie l'un cherchant à pousser l'autre au plus profond de son être. Yoshiki se mit à pousser de véritables cris d'extase. Cet instant c'était ce qu'il avait attendu le plus ardemment depuis plusieurs années et c'était aussi beau que ce qu'il avait rêvé. Il se tordait de plaisir sous Toshi qui, lui aussi, se sentait perdre la tête. D'un seul mouvement leurs mains s'unirent et l'acte prit un rythme frénétique. Ce fut une longue poussée vers le ciel ponctué de gémissements et de mots d'amour à demi étouffés. Enfin, l'extase leur arracha en même temps un long cri qui résonna dans l'air. Deux corps tremblants se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, soudainement immobiles dans le silence secoué de la chambre.

hide revenait du bar juste à ce moment-là. Il était tellement ivre qu'il ne savait même plus pourquoi son coeur était aussi lourd. En passant devant la chambre de Yoshiki, il entendit un long cri qui le glaça sur place et qui lui fit tout de suite comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Dire que vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, c'était dans ses bras que Yoshiki criait de plaisir...il l'avait définitivement perdu. Son visage se tordit de souffrance et il se précipita dans sa chambre en fermant la porte à double tour. Il allait sur son lit et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait compris, il s'autorisa à pleurer.

Se sentant doucement revenir à la réalité, Toshi et Yoshiki se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de s'embrasser à perdre haleine. C'était comme si les scrupules de Toshi n'avaient jamais existés. Le corps alangui de Yoshiki, ses yeux étincelants et ses lèvres rougies par le baiser ne dégageaient plus à ses yeux qu'une volupté à laquelle il était impossible de résister. Il le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa partout sur le visage et dans le cou en murmurant :

- Je t'aime Yoshiki, je t'aime…

Il l'entendit répondre d'une voix faible et soudain, Yoshiki sortit de ses bras et s'assit sur le lit avec la tête dans les mains.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna le chanteur un peu inquiet.

- Je me sens mal…

Yoshiki se leva en titubant avec l'intention manifeste d'aller dans la salle de bain. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire dix pas qu'il s'écroula par terre. Toshi, effrayé, bondit hors du lit et se précipita sur Yoshiki qu'il essaya désespérément de réveiller. Mais il eu beau le secouer, l'appeler, le verser de l'eau sur le visage rien n'y fit. Alors il le porta jusqu'au lit et le mit sous les draps. Il resta plusieurs secondes affolé et abattu par cette brutale descente du Paradis où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes auparavant.

_Qu'est- ce que je vais faire ?!_

Une seule solution : chercher du secours car c'était peut-être sérieux. Son premier mouvement fut de se précipiter vers la porte mais il se rendit compte juste à temps qu'il était complètement nu. Il se rhabilla à la hâte et sortit dans le couloir.

Et justement Heath passait par là, baillant de fatigue après cette soirée bien arrosée.

- Euh ça va Toshi, t'as l'air affolé !

- Vite il faut appeler un médecin ! Yoshiki s'est évanoui !

- Merde !

Ils descendirent en vitesse à la réception où l'on appela un médecin de garde.

- Pourquoi il est tombé dans les pommes ? voulut savoir le bassiste.

- Je sais pas, répondit Toshi d'une voix tremblante. J'ai pas compris...on était... ensemble et soudain, il s'est tenu la tête en se disant qu'il se sentait mal. Il a voulu aller dans la salle de bain et puis il s'est évanoui.

- C'est bizarre…vous discutiez de quoi ?

Là, Toshi dut se retenir de rougir :

- De rien d'important. On ne s'est pas disputés si c'est ce que tu crois. Entre nous, tout va très bien maintenant.

Le médecin arriva. Malheureusement, entre-temps Yoshiki s'était réveillé et il souffrait tellement qu'il se tordait de douleur.

Dans sa chambre, hide était en train de passer lentement des larmes à un sommeil lourd. Mais sa somnolence fut interrompue par un remue-ménage dans le couloir. Un peu groggy, il se leva et aperçut devant la chambre de Yoshiki, Pata et Heath qui essayaient de retenir un Toshi en panique. Il sentit son sang se glacer et se précipita vers ses amis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Yoshiki ?

Il eut sa réponse en percevant les plaintes de Yoshiki. Il se rua dans la chambre où le médecin préparait une seringue. Yoshiki, au bord de l'hystérie, pleurait en se tenant la tête. Il s'agitait tellement qu'il finit par tomber de son lit. Horrifié, hide se mit à hurler au médecin qui le révoltait par son flegme :

- Mais vous ne voyez pas qu'il souffre ?! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez !

Il souleva Yoshiki et le serra contre lui. Ce dernier se blottit instinctivement contre lui comme un enfant malade.

_Oh je vous en prie, faites que ce ne soit pas grave…_

Le médecin s'approcha et fit la piqûre à Yoshiki qui ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. hide savait que cette piqûre allait l'endormir. Alors sans faire plus attention à tous ceux qui le voyaient, il enveloppa Yoshiki qui était toujours nu, dans le drap du lit, le prit dans ses bras et le berça, les yeux inondés de larmes. Cette scène, Toshi ne la vit pas parce que Heath et Pata lui bouchaient la vue. hide sentit Yoshiki s'affaiblir et il se mit à prier (lui qui ne priait jamais !) pour qu'il s'en sorte rapidement.

- Dors mon ange, ça va aller mieux, tu verras.

Yoshiki finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. Le médecin ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement mais hide, lui, se mit à pleurer dés qu'il sentit le corps de Yoshiki se faire inerte dans ses bras.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre et prit Toshi à part dans le couloir :

- Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé avant sa crise.

- Il était avec moi…

- D'accord mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Toshi hésita et s'assura d'un coup d'œil que personne d'autre que le médecin ne pouvait l'entendre. Pata et Heath étaient rentrés dans la chambre alors il finit par avouer :

- On était en train de faire l'amour…

Le médecin eut une expression de surprise vite maîtrisée puis ajouta :

- D'accord…au risque de paraître indiscret, c'était la première fois ?

- Oui, répondit Toshi qui ne souhaitait rien moins que mettre fin à la discussion.

- Sa tension est très basse. Il a probablement eu un trop plein d'émotions et de stress liés à une très grande fatigue. Ca peut faire des ravages : migraines violentes, crises de nerfs…

Toshi se mordit les lèvres :

- C'est vrai qu'en matière de stress et d'émotions, il a eu son compte ces derniers temps.

Le médecin hocha la tête :

- Il a besoin d'un repos total. Je crains que vous ne deviez annuler vos concerts. Je vais lui prescrire un anti anxiolytique et un revitalisant qu'il devra prendre régulièrement.

- Il va aller mieux ?

- S'il fait tout ce qu'il faut oui. Mais faites attention à lui, il est fragile.

Le médecin écrivit sa prescription et s'en alla. L'esprit soucieux, Toshi rejoignit les autres. On avait remis Yoshiki dans son lit. A peine entré dans la chambre, il fut assailli par un hide au visage furieux qui l'attrapa par son T-Shirt.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ?! Je sais parfaitement ce que vous étiez en train de faire ! Comment tu l'as traité ?!!

Heath voulut s'interposer :

- Hé Ho calme-toi ! Vous n'allez pas vous engueuler ?!

hide repoussa heath et sans plus faire attention aux deux autres qui ne savaient pas toute l'histoire, il planta son regard dans celui de Toshi en disant :

- Je te l'ai laissé...je l'aime comme un malade mais je te l'ai laissé parce que j'ai compris qu'il ne peut être heureux qu'avec toi. Mais s'il va mal à cause de toi...

Toshi n'était qu'à moitié étonné de l'aveu de hide après ce qu'il avait vu le matin même. Il resta calme pour expliquer :

- Je n'ai fait aucun mal à Yoshiki. Le médecin a dit que ça venait d'un trop plein de fatigue et d'émotions et tu sais aussi bien que moi tout ce qu'il a traversé ces derniers temps. Il a besoin d'un repos total alors il va falloir annuler tout le reste de la tournée.

Pata et Heath semblèrent surpris et attristés.

- Il le faut vraiment ? demanda Pata.

- Oui, il n'est pas en état.

- Merde…alors on n'a pas le choix.

Toshi s'assit près de Yoshiki et lui prit la main, le regard tourné vers ses amis qui suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements :

- Je prendrai soin de lui. Vous devez tous savoir que nous sommes ensemble désormais et que je vais annuler mon mariage.

Il fixa hide avec gravité :

- Je l'aime plus que tout. Je vais annuler mon mariage et je te jure que jamais, je ne le ferai souffrir.

hide soutint son regard un long moment, le coeur saignant. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal jugé Toshi car l'amour qu'il avait dans les yeux ne pouvait être que trop sincère. Alors il se sacrifia, une fois encore, trop heureux que Yoshiki ait enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

- Je te le confie…lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

La nuit fut très longue pour Toshi qui parvint à peine à dormir en dépit de sa fatigue. Lorsqu'enfin, le soleil se leva, Yoshiki dormait toujours profondément. Comme il ne voulait pas le laisser seul, Toshi commanda un petit déjeuner en chambre. Pendant qu'il mangeait son portable sonna et il pâlit en reconnaissant sur l'écran le nom de Kaori :

_Oh non pas elle…_

Il décrocha en essayant d'avoir l'air normal mais son assurance s'effrita un peu plus quand la voix colérique de Kaori retentit :

- Bonjour, tu comptais m'oublier ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Toshi se souvint qu'il ne l'avait pas appelée depuis deux jours, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. Passant une main lasse sur son visage fatigué et pas rasé, il marmonna :

- Kaori...écoute, il s'est passé plein de choses et je...j'ai pas eu le temps, on a un problème.

- Ah oui ? Un problème plus important que les préparatifs de notre mariage ?

_Le mariage…_

- Kaori... il faut que je te parle. C'est pas facile à dire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ces derniers temps...beaucoup de choses ont changé pour moi... et je crois que... qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne se marie pas.

Le cri furieux qu'il entendit le fit presque sursauter :

- QUOI ?! J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant que la voix de Kaori était désagréable quand elle était en colère ? Il grimaça et décida de tout avouer :

- Non...je plaisante pas. J'ai réalisé que...c'était une erreur. J'ai pris conscience de mon amour pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui était sous mon nez depuis le début.

- Je peux savoir qui est cette….femme ?

Toshi comprit sans problème que Kaori pensait à un mot bien moins correct. Mais sa voix se fit considérablement plus basse quand il lui fallut confesser :

- C'est pas une femme…

- HEIN ? EN PLUS TU M' AVOUES QUE TU ES HOMOSEXUEL ?

Après un bref silence, Toshi l'entendit respirer profondément et ajouter d'une voix presque calme :

- Ecoute, je crois que tu es fatigué et que tu as besoin de repos. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Toshi, agacé, répliqua :

- Je suis peut-être fatigué mais je sais ce que je dis ! Oui je suis gay….enfin bi apparemment… et j'aime un homme, je l'aime vraiment et je suis rendu compte que c'est avec lui que je veux être.

Kaori respirait bruyamment :

- Je le connais celui-là ?

Toshi aurait préféré garder le secret mais à quoi bon ? Elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard :

- C'est Yoshiki.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil lui fit naître la pensée qu'elle était morte de syncope. Mais le rugissement de rage qui suivit était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant :

- QUOI ?! YOSHIKI ?!! Mais enfin tu es devenu fou ?! Ca ne te plaira sûrement pas ce genre d'expérience !

Toshi fut soudain pris d'une stupide envie de rire.

- Disons que je suis déjà assez avancé dans l'expérience... et s'il y a une chose dont je suis certain c'est que je suis réellement fou amoureux de lui. En fait, c'était déjà là depuis des années sauf que j'ai été trop con pour m'en rendre compte.

- Parce que tu m'as déjà trompée en plus !

- Depuis hier soir oui !

La suite réprima pour de bon son envie de rire :

- TOSHI J'ARRIVE ! TOI ET TON YOSHIKI VOUS ALLEZ ME PAYER CA !

Elle raccrocha violemment. Toshi resta stupide à écouter le bip bip pendant plusieurs secondes. Il était partagé entre le soulagement et la panique. Soulagement parce qu'il allait pouvoir parler à Kaori face à face et bien lui faire réaliser qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Panique à l'idée de ce qu'elle risquait de faire. Kaori pouvait devenir une vraie folle furieuse. Il eut une réaction un peu exagérée de protection envers Yoshiki. Il était inconscient et Kaori allait débarquer. Il se rua dans la salle à manger où se trouvaient Pata et Heath :

- C'est la cata les gars ! J'ai tout raconté à Kaori, elle est furieuse et elle va arriver !!

- Oulà ! Faut se tenir prêts alors ! commenta Heath en ricanant.

- C'est pas drôle Heath ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de Yoshiki. Je peux compter sur vous pour restez avec lui pendant que je m'occupe d'elle ?

- Mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, assura Pata en lui tapotant l'épaule tandis que Heath retenait son fou rire à la vue d'un Toshi qui paniquait devant une femme.


	8. Chapter 8

Kaori débarqua en trombe dans le hall de l'hôtel une heure plus tard, les traits déformés par la colère. Elle se jeta immédiatement sur Toshi qui l'attendait de pied ferme.

- JE CROIS QUE TU ME DOIS DES EXPLICATIONS ! IL EST OU HEIN ?

Devant les mines effarées des autres clients, Toshi rougit et attrapa Kaori par le bras pour l'emmener dans un coin plus à l'écart.

- Yoshiki est malade et il s'est évanoui, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Maintenant, on va parler et tu vas le laisser tranquille !

Mais soudain, Kaori éclata en sanglots convulsifs et se mit à le frapper sur le torse :

- Malade après ce que vous avez fait ?! Tu te fous de moi ?

Toshi était partagé entre l'énervement et la pitié et il était surpris de ne rien ressentir de plus fort. Son amour pour Kaori était donc illusoire à ce point ? Quelle sorte d'imbécile fallait-il être pour se tromper autant sur soi-même ?

- Je suis désolé Kaori, je n'avais pas prévu tout ça.

- JE TE DETESTE !

Toshi hocha la tête :

- Tu as le droit…Je reconnais que c'est dur pour toi. Mais voilà ça m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir. On ne contrôle pas ce genre de choses Kaori et je m'en veux de t'avoir procuré de fausses espérances.

- Alors tu vas sortir avec lui ? demanda Kaori comme si elle n'y croyait toujours pas.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?

- Non. C'est ce que je veux plus que tout.

- Et tu penses à l'avenir du groupe quand tout le monde va savoir ?

- Tu sais, on ne sera pas les premiers dans ce cas. Nous continuerons le groupe coûte que coûte.

Kaori fit une moue méprisante :

- Pffff tu es bien naïf….

Le coeur de Toshi se serra douloureusement. Le groupe...Yoshiki croyait fermement que tout irait bien mais...est-ce que ce serait vraiment le cas? X-Japan était leur projet, leur raison de vivre. Et si tout s'écroulait? Il se souvint alors de ce qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait embrassé Yoshiki. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre lui non plus. Pourvu qu'ils n'aient jamais besoin de choisir...

- Je veux y croire... Nous nous battrons s'il le faut. Non fans nous comprendrons quand ils verront à quel point nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils ont déjà tellement l'habitude de nous voir ensemble !

- Et tu ne crois pas que ça fera évanouir le rêve de beaucoup de vos fans ?

- L'effet aurait été le même si nous étions mariés chacun de notre côté ! objecta Toshi. Les fans un minimum matures devraient comprendre que nous avons notre vie à vivre et qu'ils ne peuvent pas la contrôler.

Mais plus Toshi s'obstinait, plus Kaori s'énervait :

- Tu me dégoûtes….Je le savais qu'il avait des vues sur toi…Je vais l'achever !

Elle voulut se précipiter dans l'hôtel vers la chambre de Yoshiki mais Toshi la rattrapa dans l'escalier :

- Mais tu es folle ?! Ne t'approche pas de lui !

- Oh tu as peur que je l'amoche ? répliqua-t-elle avec un horrible sourire.

- Oui ! Kaori, il est inconscient et le médecin a ordonné un repos total ! D'ailleurs même s'il était en forme, je ne te permettrais pas de lui faire quoi que ce soit ! Pata et Heath veillent sur lui, je te signale !

Là-dessus, le visage de Kaori se dégonfla comme un ballon de baudruche et des larmes de rage montèrent dans ses yeux.

- Je me vengerai !

Et comme une furie, elle bouscula Toshi qui faillit tomber à la renverse et disparut hors de l'hôtel.

A la fois soulagé, et inquiet, Toshi remonta dans la chambre de Yoshiki. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient sous la garde de Heath et Pata.

- Alors ? demanda Heath. La tempête est passée ?

Toshi s'assit près de Yoshiki dont il prit la main inerte.

- Il n'a pas bougé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- A part un petit gémissement, rien du tout, répondit Heath.

Toshi porta à ses lèvres la main de Yoshiki et soudain, ses nerfs lâchèrent et il se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il avait à présent peur pour Yoshiki, pour lui-même et pour le groupe. Heath vint poser une main compatissante sur son épaule :

- Eh Toshi…

- Elle a dit qu'elle allait se venger, raconta Toshi d'une voix misérable. Elle est certaine que le groupe va couler quand le public saura. J'ai peur les gars…j'ai peur de ce qui va arriver.

- Mais non, il ne faut pas si on nous aime, c'est pour notre musique. Les fans seront heureux pour vous au contraire.

- Je l'espère…je l'espère vraiment.

Yoshiki se réveilla une heure plus tard avec Toshi toujours à son chevet. Ce dernier crut défaillir de soulagement en lui voyant revenir à la vie.

- Tu m'as fait tellement peur, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Comment tu te sens ?

- Terriblement fatigué…marmonna Yoshiki qui avait peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

- Rendors-toi. Le médecin est venu, il a dit que c'était dû à la fatigue et au stress. Tu dois te reposer pendant un mois. Nous allons annuler les concerts.

- Non on ne peut pas annuler ! Toshi…

Toshi lui caressa les cheveux :

- Je t'en prie Yoshiki soit raisonnable. Je ne veux plus te voir faire une telle crise. Ce n'est pas un drame d'annuler tu sais. Tu n'es pas un robot, tu as le droit d'être malade. Au besoin, nous dirons aux fans de garder leurs billets car ils resteront valables pour quand on reprendra la tournée. Mais pour l'instant, il faut que tu prennes un peu soin de toi.

Mais Yoshiki était borné lorsqu'il s'agissait de travail :

- C'est bon, je vais tenir le coup. Tu me connais, je suis fort.

- Et tu vas pousser ta résistance jusqu'à tomber gravement malade ? Je m'inquiète tellement pour toi, pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à te ruiner la santé ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

Yoshiki voulut se lever mais à peine sur ses pieds, il vacilla. Toshi le rattrapa et l'obligea à se recoucher.

- C'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour toi et même si tu risques de me détester, je vais veiller sur toi et faire en sorte que tu retrouves tes forces. Le médecin a laissé des médicaments pour toi, il faudra que tu les prennes régulièrement.

Yoshiki eut un regard désespéré :

- Par pitié, ne me cloue pas au lit.

Toshi sourit et s'allongea contre lui :

- Je te clouerai au lit si tu ne fais pas ce qu'il faut pour guérir !

Yoshiki l'entoura de ses bras et se bouina contre lui. Toshi pensait qu'il allait bientôt se rendormir mais Yoshiki ne semblait pas en avoir l'intention. Alors il finit par déclarer :

- Pendant que tu étais évanoui, Kaori a appelé et je lui ai tout dit.

Yoshiki leva la tête, l'air anxieux :

- Et ?

- Elle était furieuse. Tellement furieuse qu'elle a foncé jusqu'ici. Elle a même voulu rentrer dans ta chambre cette furie. Mais il y avait Pata et Heath et je l'ai stoppée. Elle est partie en disant qu'elle allait se venger, que le public n'accepterait jamais notre relation. Quand je repense à son comportement...je me demande comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire que je l'aimais...

Yoshiki l'observa intensément :

- Rien ne nous séparera n'est-ce pas ?

Toshi l'embrassa chastement avec de répondre :

- Non rien. Mais tu sais, elle croit que le groupe s'effondrera à cause de notre relation

parce que les fans ne l'accepteront pas. Quoi que tu dises, je sais que X est vital pour toi et j'ai peur de ce que tu ressentirais si vraiment les fans se détournaient de nous.

Yoshiki prit une mine déterminée :

- Toshi tu es plus important pour moi que le groupe. Tant que tu seras avec moi, le reste m'importe peu.

Toshi n'y croyait pas totalement. Yoshiki ne pouvait pas se soucier aussi peu du groupe aussi, son inquiétude ne fût-elle pas calmée.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans rien de nouveau. Le lendemain, Yoshiki se trouva assez remis pour qu'ils décident de partir dans le bus de tournée en direction de la prochaine ville. Yoshiki prenait consciencieusement son traitement sous la vigilance intraitable de Toshi et refusait catégoriquement d'annuler le moindre concert. Dans ses conditions, le groupe devait continuer.

Le matin de leur départ, Yoshiki se souvint de l'aide que hide lui avait apporté lorsqu'il souffrait comme un damné sur le sol de sa chambre et un intense sentiment de culpabilité surgit en lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser hide se faire davantage de faux espoirs et il lui devait la vérité si dure fût-elle. Il se leva, s'habilla et alla frapper à la porte du guitariste.

hide n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait passé son temps dehors à fumer en ruminant sa mélancolie jusqu'à ce que l'air frais de l'aube l'oblige à rentrer. Il ouvrit à Yoshiki, pas rasé, la mine froissée avec une odeur de cigarette sur les vêtements.

- Je peux entrer ? fit timidement Yoshiki que la tête de hide inquiétait.

Ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix enrouée de fatigue :

- Oui bien sûr. Comment tu te sens ?

Yoshiki entra puis après que hide eut refermé la porte, il lui dit gravement :

- hide…Ne te laisse pas dépérir pour moi s'il te plaît…

Le guitariste eut un sourire un peu ironique :

- C'est marrant…Il y a peu de temps, je te disais exactement la même chose à propos de Toshi. Au moins maintenant, je sais ce que tu ressentais.

Yoshiki baissa les yeux. hide lui avait été d'un tel secours, il s'était montré tellement adorable avec lui qu'il s'en voulait affreusement de lui faire autant de mal. Des images de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble tournaient dans sa tête et il se souvenait de comment hide l'avait tenu dans ses bras quand il avait fait sa crise.

hide vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de Yoshiki :

- Oh non, ne pleure pas…Tu es heureux et j'aime te voir comme ça. Au fond, je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusions. Ne t'occupe pas de moi, ça ira.

- hide…s'il n'y avait pas eu Toshi, tu sais…

S'il n'y avait pas eu Toshi….Yoshiki était à présent certain qu'il aurait répondu sans hésitation à l'amour de hide. Il avait eu la preuve qu'une histoire était possible entre eux et qu'elle aurait été magnifique. La vue brouillée de larmes, il sentit soudain les bras de hide se renfermer sur lui et sa voix lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- C'est gentil de dire ça. Mais ne pleure pas, on n'y peut rien tous les deux. Si je peux être proche de toi comme ami, c'est déjà bien pour moi parce que je veux faire partie de ta vie d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Je veux que tu saches que je n'oublierai jamais les moments qu'on a passé.

- Moi non plus. Et je garderai le secret car je doute que Toshi apprécie. Dis moi juste une chose…

- Laquelle ?

hide le regarda au fond des yeux :

- Est-ce que Toshi s'occupe bien de toi ? Il te rend aussi heureux que tu l'espérais ?

- Oui mais… je n'arrive pas vraiment à te sortir de ma tête.

hide sourit tristement :

- C'est parce que j'ai été le premier je crois.

- Non ça n'a rien à voir.

Une vérité assez effrayante était en train d'apparaître à Yoshiki. En effet, il avait beaucoup pensé à hide même avec Toshi à ses côtés. Il avait confusément compris qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Et à présent, il savait comment formuler cette impression dérangeante :

- Tu vas me traiter de salaud mais j'ai l'impression que toi et Toshi vous m'apportez quelque chose de différent et que j'ai besoin de vous deux pour avancer.

hide secoua la tête d'un air sceptique :

- Ce n'est pas bon Yoshiki...Tu m'auras toujours comme ami mais Toshi et toi vous êtes l'un à l'autre désormais. Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs, ça ne va pas m'aider...

- Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, je pense juste avoir besoin de vous deux.

Hide porta ses mains à son visage comme s'il avait la migraine :

- Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Mais pas en tant qu'amant...pas si tu es avec Toshi c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Visiblement désireux de terminer la conversation, il marmonna :

- Je ressemble à un clodo, je vais me doucher.

- Ouais ok…répondit Yoshiki qui n'était pas dupe.

Il sortit de la chambre et se réfugia sur l'une des terrasses de l'hôtel, l'esprit préoccupé par un gros problème.


	9. Chapter 9

Toshi cherchait Yoshiki partout et finit par le retrouver sur sa terrasse :

- Eh ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne vas pas manger ?

- J'ai pas faim…marmonna Yoshiki en écrasant un mégot de cigarette sur le sol.

Pas dupe, Toshi vint s'asseoir près de lui au pied du mur et demanda :

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Si je t'en parlais, tu le prendrais mal, soupira Yoshiki.

Toshi se rembrunit :

- Ah oui ? Alors c'est grave ?

- Assez oui…

Sur le moment, Yoshiki n'eut pas la force de cacher à Toshi ce qui le tourmentait et avoua d'une voix hésitante :

- Tu sais Toshi…je t'aime plus que tout mais récemment, il y a un autre homme qui a pris une place spécial dans mon cœur.

Après tout ce qu'il avait vu, Toshi n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à l'identité du coupable :

- C'est hide.

Yoshiki sembla surpris puis acquiesça légèrement :

- Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens exactement pour lui…- il se tourna vers Toshi d'un air implorant, effrayé par ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.- Mais c'est toi que j'aime Toshi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre pour ça !!

Il lui saisit la main et s'y agrippa comme s'il avait peur comme Toshi ne s'envole loin de lui. Le chanteur, la mine sombre, n'appréciait pas du tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et commençait à se demander si Yoshiki savait vraiment ce qu'il voulait :

- Tu m'as menti Yoshiki ? A propos du baiser échangé entre toi et hide. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de trouble entre vous. C'était plus visible encore quand je l'ai vu paniquer quand tu as fait ta crise. Il m'a dit qu'il t'aimait... En fait, je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous.

Yoshiki répondit d'un air coupable :

- Autant être franc…on a couché ensemble, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais c'était avant que tu m'ouvres la porte de ton cœur et que tu me permettes d'être avec toi.

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Toshi. Raide et le regard fixé droit devant lui, il demanda :

- Quand l'avez-vous fait ?

- La veille de notre dernier concert.

Yoshiki se serrait contre Toshi mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir. Le batteur commençait à avoir très peur.

- Il y a deux jours – la voix de Toshi était rauque- le même soir où tu as voulu te suicider pour moi ?

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de Yoshiki :

- Oui…

- Yoshiki mais...pourquoi ? Non remarque...tu l'as sûrement fait parce que tu croyais que tu ne pourrais jamais m'avoir. Mais maintenant...tu me dis que tu ressens quelque chose pour hide ?

- Oui, il y a quelque chose…mais Toshi je ne veux pas te perdre ! Je t'aime et je suis le plus heureux du monde avec toi !

Toshi ne l'entendait qu'à peine tellement sa propre douleur battait à ses oreilles. C'était déjà dur d'entendre que Yoshiki avait couché avec hide juste avant... ( dire qu'il avait cru être son premier ! ) mais en plus, il n'était pas le seul à être dans son cœur ? Une irrepressible jalousie monta en lui. Posant ses mains sur les épaules de Yoshiki, il dit d'une voix ferme:

- Yoshiki non... c'est pas tenable comme situation, tu ne peux pas aimer deux hommes à la fois. Tu vas devoir choisir...

- Je sais…murmura Yoshiki qui tremblait légèrement. Mais comment te faire comprendre ?

Il saisit la main de Toshi et la posa sur son cœur :

- Tu le sens qui bat pour toi ? Ne doute jamais de mon amour…

Toshi regarda Yoshiki droit dans les yeux. Son regard et sa voix n'exprimaient que la plus profonde sincérité et Toshi en fut à la fois réconforté et perturbé. Yoshiki l'aimait oui...mais il y avait un danger. Ses doigts se refermèrent doucement sur le coeur de Yoshiki.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes...et moi je ne vis plus que pour toi désormais. Tu m'as sorti de l'illusion où je vivais alors s'il te plaît, ne me trahis pas sans quoi je n'aurais plus rien.

Plus tard dans la matinée, le groupe quitta l'hôtel pour un très long trajet en bus en direction de la prochaine ville de la tournée. hide de mauvais poil et mal remis de sa nuit blanche ne pensait qu'à une chose ; se retirer seul dans son coin et sombrer dans un sommeil abrutissant qui l'empêcherait de penser. Avant même que le bus n'aie démarré, il se roula en boule dans son lit et s'endormit. De son côté, Yoshiki prit d'une soudain inspiration, prit une partition vierge qu'il commença à couvrir de notes. Toshi le rejoignit et voyant qu'il était en train de travailler, se coucha sur lit et regarda en souriant, le profil concentré de Yoshiki qui avait l'air de vouloir se faire aspirer par sa partition.

- Tu nous fais une nouvelle chanson ? demanda le chanteur d'une voix douce.

- Oui, répondit Yoshiki en mordillant le bout de son crayon.

- Un futur tube, je le sens ! commenta Toshi en s'étirant comme un chat paresseux. Puis il ne dit plus un mot et resta couché en travers du matelas à observer son amant. D'habitude Yoshiki n'admettait personne autour de lui quand il écrivait et c'était une raison de plus pour lui foutre la paix. Le bus démarra et Toshi finit par se sentir bercé par le ronron du moteur. Il coula peu à peu dans la somnolence en fredonnant dans un souffle le refrain de _Forever Love_.

Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit un œil en entendant Yoshiki ronchonner. Ce dernier griffonnait sa feuille avec une mine contrariée.

- Tu as du mal ? demanda Toshi.

- J'y étais presque !

- Tu vas y arriver. Tu y arrives toujours. C'est une ballade ou un morceau rock ?

- Une ballade.

Toshi se redressa sur ses coudes :

- C'est notre histoire qui t'inspire ?

- Oui.

Toshi sourit et se leva pour s'approcher du bureau. Passant ses bras autour du cou de Yoshiki, il lui embrassa les cheveux et se pencha sur sa feuille :

- Fais-moi voir…

- C'est pas glorieux.

- C'est que tu as dit quand t'as écrit Tears !

Toshi prit la feuille et commença à lire pendant que Yoshiki baissait honteusement les yeux en tripotant son stylo.

Toshi, bien loin de trouver ça minable, se sentait bouleversé. Yoshiki avai toujours fait les chansons sur mesure à sa voix mais c'était la première fois que les paroles le touchaient directement. Et c'était magnifique, de l'amour à l'état pur avec toute la poésie que Yoshiki savait déployer. Il reposa la feuille et sans mot dire, il releva le visage de Yoshiki pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il répondit timidement et souffla entre ses lèvres :

- C'est nul hein ?

Son amant se mit à rire :

- Mais tu plaisantes ? Tu te sous-estimes trop ! C'est absolument superbe ! Et ce que tu me dis...c'est vrai que je compte plus que ta propre vie ?

- Oui bien sûr que c'est vrai…

Toshi le serra fort dans ses bras :

- On ne m'avait jamais dit un truc pareil, c'est dingue... Tu es vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans la vie.

Yoshiki l'embrassa dans le cou en murmurant :

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

- Moi non plus... cette chanson va être la plus belle de toute. Tout le monde comprendra que ça parle de nous et verra que nous n'avons peur de rien. J'ai hâte de la chanter. Et que quelqu'un ose dire quoi ce soit ! En ce moment je serais capable de grimper sur le mont Fuji avec un gros mégaphone pour hurler au monde entier que je t'aime.

Il releva le visage de Yoshiki pour un baiser chaste avant d'ajouter :

- Bon, je vais te laisser continuer…

Mais Yoshiki lui saisit la main :

- Non reste…

- Hmmmm ? Tu sais que si tu me dis ça, je pourrais bien te garder dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que t'en aies marre ?

- Je ne dirais pas non !

Toshi le fit se lever et ils allèrent s'allonger sur le lit. Toshi posa une multitude de baisers doux sur le visage de Yoshiki, le câlinant avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Ce dernier, abandonné à ses caresses, soupira de bien-être :

- Tu es bien le seul qui arrive à me détendre comme ça. Avec toi je suis sur un petit nuage.

- Je suis content que tu me dises ça. Je veux toujours te faire te sentir bien.

Toshi ouvrit délicatement la chemise de Yoshiki pour caresser sa peau :

- C'est fou, je te vois torse nu tous les jours depuis des années mais je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Tu es parfait...

Yoshiki ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit :

- Pas autant que toi.

- T'aime mes crocs de vampires et ma gueule carrée ? répliqua Toshi avec une grimace comique.

Yoshiki lui mit une petite claque sur l'épaule :

- Répète un peu et je te promets que tu vas le regretter.

- Ah oui ? Vas-y fais voir et gare à mes crocs !

Toshi se jeta sur le cou de Yoshiki et fit mine de le mordre. Le batteur éclata de rire et se tortilla sur le matelas :

- Ah ça chatouille !!

- C'est ça l'idée !

Et de le chatouiller deux fois plus ! Yoshiki commença à se débattre violemment au milieu d'un fou rire.

- Toshi ! cria-t-il. Je peux plus respirer !

Toshi arrêta et posa un petit bisou sur le ventre de Yoshiki avant d'ajouter en riant aussi :

- J'avais oublié qu'on devrait éviter de faire trop de bruit, les cloisons sont épaisses comme du papier cigarette ici !

- Merci de ta gentillesse ! commenta sarcastiquement Yoshiki en reprenant son souffle.

Toshi posa sa tête sur son torse :

- Tu sais, ce serait chouette qu'on parte quelque part en vacances.

- Où ça par exemple ?

- Je sais pas trop...Un pays où on ne nous connait pas et un coin à la fois beau et tranquille où on nous ficherait une paix royale. On serait rien que tous les deux sans personne pour venir demander un autographe ou s'exclamer en nous voyant nous promener main dans la main.

- Oui…fit Yoshiki en passant distraitement un doigt le long du dos de Toshi qui frissonna.

- Ca aussi ça chatouille !

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Si j'adore ! Ca met des frissons dans tout le corps.

Yoshiki le refit donc plusieurs fois, se délectant des légers soupirs de plaisir que son geste tirait à Toshi. Imperceptiblement, l'atmosphère se fit plus voluptueuse et les mains glissèrent sur les corps. Toshi vit peu à peu des ombres de désir danser les yeux de Yoshiki.

- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Moi aussi…

Et le ballet commença…

Dans la chambre à côté, hide fut brutalement réveillé par un cri de plaisir venu de la chambre des deux amants. Ca recommençait et c'était encore la voix de Yoshiki. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son cœur pouvait se briser deux fois. Des larmes de chagrin et aussi de colère envers Yoshiki lui brûlèrent les yeux. Il enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller :

_Yoshiki, je te déteste ! _


	10. Chapter 10

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, les amants ne virent pas le temps passer. Tout à coup, le bus s'immobilisa. Toshi s'en étonna car ils ne pouvaient pas déjà être arrivés à destination. Il alla jeter un œil par la fenêtre tandis que Yoshiki, languissamment tourné sur le côté lui demandait :

- On est arrivés ?

- Non pas encore, je ne sais pas où on est. Je pense que le chauffeur à envie de faire un break. Je vais prendre l'air. Tu viens ?

- Mhhhh tout à l'heure…

Il s'habilla rapidement, embrassa Yoshiki qui eut quelques réticences à le laisser sortir de ses bras puis il rejoignit Pata et Heath qui se dégourdissaient les jambes à l'extérieur. Le chauffeur vérifiait le moteur. Ils se trouvaient en bordure d'un village que Toshi reconnut pour être celui de Kajima. Il savait que l'endroit était réputé pour ses sources chaudes et ses objets de cristal travaillé. La région offrait un magnifique panorama de montagnes verdoyantes. Il s'étira de tout son long et inspira profondément l'air qui sentait bon la nature et la fraîcheur des hauts. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il rentra vivement dans le bus pour prendre son portefeuille puis ressortit en disant à Pata et Heath :

- Les gars, je vais faire une petite course, ne partez pas sans moi !

- Ok, répondit Pata. Tu sais pas où est hide ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est sûrement encore dans sa chambre ?

- Non, j'ai vérifié, dit Heath.

Toshi fronça les sourcils :

- Il est probablement allé se promener un peu ne vous en faites pas.

Il s'éloigna rapidement en direction du village avec l'intention de faire une surprise à Yoshiki.

En fait, hide était bien sorti du bus et marchait comme une âme en peine dans la forêt qui bordait la petite ville. Il ne supportait plus de rester enfermé dans ce bus, à moins de quelques mètres de Yoshiki et Toshi. Les gémissements qu'il avait entendus lui bourdonnaient encore aux oreilles en l'emplissaient à la fois de colère et de l'envie de se jeter sous un train. Alors le bus à peine arrêté, il avait bondi dehors pour rester seul et surtout pour ne pas voir Yoshiki sortir de la chambre. S'il avait été dans une meilleure humeur, il aurait pu apprécier l'extrême beauté de la nature autour de lui. Mais tout ce que le paysage pouvait lui inspirer était une terrible mélancolie et le désir de transformer en oiseau pour s'enfuir très loin de sa vie et de ne jamais revenir. Il suivit le sentier jusqu'au bout et s'aperçut qu'il menait à un point de vue vertigineux sur une vallée. Il n'avait pas envie de rebrousser chemin, seulement celle de ruminer encore et encore ses idées noires. Il s'accouda à la balustrade prévue pour les observateurs et lut machinalement une plaque qui reproduisait ce qu'il voyait devant lui avec les noms des montagnes. Il s'en foutait en fait... Sur le côté, il aperçut une croix grossièrement taillée plantée dans l'herbe au-dessus du vide. Quelqu'un était-il mort ici? Il regarda en bas. _Ouais, le mec qui saute de là, il est sûr de ne pas se rater et d'avoir le temps de faire sa prière avant de se crasher..._

Le vent qui remontait d'en bas était froid et lui fouettait le visage. Ca faisait du bien à côté de l'atmosphère étouffante du bus. Il inspira profondément, la joue posée contre la fraîcheur de la barrière métallique.

De son côté, Yoshiki prenait une douche en repensant avec bonheur au moment intense qu'il venait de passer dans les bras de Toshi. Une fois propre et habillé, il mit des lunettes de soleil et rejoignit son guitariste et son bassiste :

- Alors ca va vous deux ? Vous n'avez pas vu Toshi par hasard ?

- Il est allé au village, répondit Pata. Et hide est parti se promener.

Heath un sourire malicieux et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Dis donc ça va bien avec Toshi ? Je crois avoir entendu des choses qui ne venaient pas de la télé !

Yoshiki piqua un fard et répliqua :

- Eu non mais…j't'en pose moi des questions ?

Pata se mit à rire :

- Mais on t'embête ! Je suis content pour vous deux, c'est une belle histoire que la vôtre. Et rare surtout !

- Merci ! dit Yoshiki en souriant.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur un petit sentier qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt.

_Je suis sûr que hide est parti par là. _

- Bon, je vais faire un petit tour moi aussi histoire de respirer un peu d'air frais.

Et il commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il marcha rapidement, son intuition lui soufflant qu'il allait trouver son ami au bout du sentier. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avec Toshi n'avait pas suffit à lui faire oublier les sentiments qu'il s'était découvert pour son guitariste et à ce moment-là, c'était bien lui qu'il avait envie de voir. Il sourit en apercevant enfin l'habituel bonnet coloré de hide. Ce dernier, toujours appuyé sur la barrière, entendit des pas et jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour savoir qui était le casse-pied qui venait le déranger car il n'était absolument pas d'humeur à se montrer agréable. Son cœur fit un bond douloureux quand il reconnut Yoshiki. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Il reporta son attention sur la vallée en faisant semblant de l'ignorer.

Yoshiki vint s'accouder sur la barrière à côté de lui en murmurant :

- C'est magnifique ici…

- Ouais….lâcha hide de mauvaise grâce.

Yohiki se mordit les lèvres devant le mal-être évident de son ami.

- hide, je…commença-t-il. Mais d'un geste de la main, hide le fit taire.

- Arrête... je sais, tu es désolé, tu ne veux pas me faire souffrir et tutti quanti... Et on va finir au même point comme d'hab. Laisse tomber. Mais je te demande juste un truc : La prochaine fois que tu te fais sauter par Toshi et que je suis dans le coin, essaie de crier moins fort !

Yoshiki pâlit en entendant ces paroles cinglantes. hide ne lui avait encore jamais parlé comme ça. Blessé au cœur, il détourna la tête pour dissimuler ses larmes.

hide, qui le connaissait par cœur, n'eut aucune peine à deviner qu'il pleurait et sentit un remord cuisant l'envahir. Mais d'un autre côté, il était au bout du rouleau et n'arriva pas à faire un geste de consolation envers lui. Il lui tourna le dos, les yeux étroitement fermés sur ses propres larmes :

- Yoshiki...ne pleure pas. Ne pleure plus alors que tu es heureux, que tu as tout ce que tu veux.

Mais Yoshiki cria d'une voix mêlée de tristesse et de rage :

- Ne dis pas de conneries, je n'ai pas tout ce que je veux ok ?!!!

hide rétorqua sèchement, le regard fixé sur la rivière qui coulait deux cents mètres plus bas :

- Ah bon ? Et il te manque quoi ? Ma bénédiction ? Mais je te l'ai donnée quand je t'ai laissé à Toshi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?!

- hide arrête BORDEL !

Yoshiki agrippa hide par les épaules et le força à se retourner. Le geste fit exploser la colère de hide qui le repoussa violemment :

- Fous-moi la paix !!! cria-t-il, Pourquoi t'es venu hein !! Tu comprends pas que j'avais besoin d'être seul ?!!! Tu comprends pas que je crève à chaque fois que je te vois ?!! Arrête avec tes larmes et ta sollicitude, j'en veux pas !!! Laisse-moi tranquille ! C'est peut-être comme ça que j'arriverai à cicatriser !!

- Calme-toi tout de suite ou je…

hide pleurait ouvertement des larmes de rage et de chagrin et hurlait tellement fort que l'écho répercutait sa voix dans la vallée :

- Quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Ah ben vas-y il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Ca ne peut pas me faire plus mal que ce que je ressens maintenant !

Brusquement, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Yoshiki avait donné un violent coup de poing dans un des piliers en béton qui encadraient la barrière métallique. Il poussa un cri de douleur et tomba sur un genou en tenant sa main blessée qui saignait et tremblait.

- hide…

D'abord pétrifié, hide tomba à genoux devant Yoshiki, vidé de sa colère et rongé de culpabilité :

- Oh non Yoshiki…

Il toucha sa main du bout des doigts comme s'il en avait peur.

- Non….Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu aurais dû me frapper moi !

Yoshiki esquissa un faible sourire en dépit de la douleur qui lui vrillait la main :

- Jamais de la vie, je n'aurais pu te frapper et tu le sais.

hide éclata en sanglots convulsifs :

- Je suis désolé…ta main…c'est de ma faute…

- Non, tu n'y es pour rien...

Yoshiki voulut remuer les doigts mais il se crispa avec une grimace de souffrance :

-J'arrive plus à la bouger…

hide le regarda, paniqué :

- Merde ! Viens, il faut t'emmener au plus vite chez un médecin ! Il y en a sûrement un dans ce patelin.

Il aida Yoshiki à se relever et ils reprirent le sentier en sens inverse. Yoshiki pouvait très bien marcher tout seul mais hide le tenait étroitement serré contre lui, la peur au ventre à la vue des taches de sang que la main laissait sur les cailloux de la route :

- Attends, on peut pas laisser ça comme ça.

Il lâcha Yoshiki et déchira, d'un coup de dent, une bande de tissu de son T-shirt. Puis il en fit un pansement qu'il enroula avec précaution autour de la main de son ami. Il se sentait aussi mal que s'il lui avait fait lui-même cette blessure. Et si c'était grave ? Plus de batterie, plus de piano…

_C'est sa vie entière qui serait foutue…à cause de moi. _

Cette pensée fit remonter ses larmes. Yoshiki le regardait avec une infinie douceur :

- hide…je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais tu sais…je ressens pour toi autre chose que de l'amitié.

Stupéfait que Yoshiki ne soit pas plutôt en train de le maudire, hide s'écria :

- Comment tu peux encore me dire ça ?! Regarde ce qui t'arrive à cause de moi... Tu ferais mieux de me détester, tu vois bien que je ne peux rien t'apporter de bon.

Il respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer :

- Non, reste avec Toshi, il te protègera toujours. Moi je suis juste capable de te faire taper dans un pilier.

- Mais hide, je suis malheureux sans toi. Je crois que c'est vous deux qui me rendez heureux. Tu as une partie de moi et Toshi a l'autre. Je sais que c'est mal mais je n'arrive pas à t'enlever de ma tête.

hide baissa les yeux avec un sourire amer :

- T'inquiète. Tu vas vite m'enlever de ta tête si tu t'es niqué la main par ma faute.

- Non hide, je t'interdis de dire ça.

Mais hide soupira :

- Quand bien même… Regarde la réalité en face, tu vois bien que c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas être avec nous deux à la fois. Déjà parce que Toshi va me tuer quand il apprendra ce qui t'es arrivé et ensuite même s'il le laisse en vie, il n'acceptera jamais une chose pareille.

Yoshiki ne sentait que trop combien les arguments de hide étaient pertinents et ça lui faisait très mal. Mais avoir hide si près de lui était pire qu'un supplice de Tantale alors il céda à l'envie qui le taraudait depuis un quart d'heure qu'il l'avait rejoint. De sa main saine, il lui releva le visage et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le premier mouvement de hide fut une tentative surhumaine de repousser Yoshiki mais il ne tint pas longtemps tellement il en avait envie de ce baiser. Ses lèvres contre ses lèvres, sa langue qui dansait avec la sienne, leurs deux souffles qui s'entremêlaient…Frémissant de pur plaisir, hide enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Yoshiki et pressa encore davantage son visage et son corps contre le sien comme s'il voulait se fondre à lui. Et dans le même temps, une larme coula sur sa propre faiblesse.

Ils se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front, prêts à s'unir de nouveau. hide, les yeux fermés, entendit Yoshiki lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime.

Les doigts du guitariste s'agrippèrent à la chemise de Yoshiki dans un effort pour refuser d'y croire et de se laisser aller :

- Ne me dis pas ça, je t'en supplie… Il va arriver un truc, tu vas t'apercevoir que c'est pas vrai ou je ne sais quoi... entre temps, tu m'auras rendu fou d'amour et je crèverai de chagrin pour y avoir cru...

- Mais je te jure que je le pense ! Tu me manques, j'ai besoin de toi.

hide posa la tête sur l'épaule de Yoshiki :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Il y a Toshi.

- Il faut qu'on en parle tous les trois.

hide se redressa d'un air effaré :

- Non mais tu es malade ?! Tu vas le perdre ! Ne fais surtout pas une telle connerie !

- Mais je ne peux pas vivre sans l'un de vous !

C'était sans issue. hide était totalement découragé :

- Comment est-ce possible ? Toshi, je peux comprendre puisque tu l'aimes depuis des années. Mais moi ? Il y a trois jours, tu ne me voyais même pas. Tu fais fausse route.

- Non, je ne fais pas fausse route !!!

- Arrête de crier…lâcha le guitariste d'une voix lasse.

Il prit Yoshiki par le bras sans répondre davantage car il était à court d'arguments. Yoshiki était bien la pire tête de mule qu'il ait jamais connue.

- Viens on va te soigner.

- C'est mon cœur qu'il faudrait soigner. Il saigne sans toi.

hide pila net et se retourna. Il le fixa longtemps avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement :

- Tu vas me faire perdre la raison. Tant pis, je plongerai avec joie si c'est pour être avec toi. Je n'ai rien eu de mieux que toi dans la vie.

Yoshiki lui retira son bonnet, révélant au jour l'éclatante chevelure rose de hide, qui soulignait la profondeur de ses yeux noirs. D'une main, il caressa son visage rendu frais par l'air ambiant :

- Je te veux auprès de moi pour la vie.

hide, les bras le long du corps, ne bougeait plus et s'offrait aux caresses de celui qu'il aimait d'une façon presque religieuse. Quand les doigts de Yoshiki vinrent jouer sur ses lèvres, il les saisit et déposa un long baiser au creux de sa paume :

- Et tu m'auras. Je t'appartiens.


	11. Chapter 11

Ils trouvèrent facilement un médecin au village mais le diagnostic fut très dur pour Yoshiki. Il allait devoir porter un plâtre pendant un mois ce qui revenait à dire qu'il fallait annuler la fin de la tournée. Furieux, Yoshiki ressortit du cabinet avec son plâtre en vociférant :

- Hors de question que j'annule la tournée ! Je vais me shooter aux anti-douleurs s'il le faut mais il est hors de question que je sois privé de musique jusqu'aux Calendes grecques !

En l'entendant parler comme ça, hide s'énerva d'un seul coup et l'attrapa par le bras :

- Ca suffit ! Tu te rends compte un peu de ce que ça impliquerait pour toi de perdre ta main ? Tu ne joueras plus jamais. PLUS JAMAIS mets-toi ça dans la tête et imagine un peu ! Et tu es prêt à risquer ça juste pour deux concerts supplémentaires sur cette putain de tournée alors qu'on peut très bien les reporter !! Mais bordel réfléchis deux secondes au lieu de comporter comme un gamin capricieux !

- Un quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dit là ?!

hide croisa les bras en le regardant bien en face :

- Un gamin capricieux parfaitement ! Et maintenant, tu vas te montrer raisonnable pour une fois dans ta vie !

Ils se fusillèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Yoshiki finisse par sentir que hide n'avait que trop raison :

- Putain…je suis nul. J'ai tout gâché.

Comprenant que la colère était passée, hide reprit d'un ton plus doux :

- Non tu n'es pas nul et ce n'est pas si grave, il ne nous restait que deux concerts. Le plus important, c'est que tu fasses attention à toi maintenant.

- Que deux concerts ? L' important c'est pas la quantité mais tu te rends compte du nombre de fans qui attendaient ce jour avec impatience comme ils vont être déçus ?

- Je le sais bien... mais c'est pas perdu, on va déplacer les dates. On n'est pas des robots, on a le droit d'être malades ou blessés. Ne te fais pas trop de mauvais sang, on n'a jamais vu un groupe se faire haïr par ses fans parce qu'il n'a pas pu assurer un concert.

Mais comme Yoshiki n'avait pas l'air convaincu, hide s'approcha et prit son visage en coupe :

- Arrête...tel que je te connais, tu vas ruminer ça pendant des jours et des jours. De toute façon, j'y suis aussi pour quelque chose...

- Mais non, tu n'y es pour rien petit ange…répondit Yoshiki en lui caressant la joue.

Hide lui fit un sourire lumineux et l'embrassa sur le nez :

- Petit ange...comme c'est mignon ! Surtout pour moi qui suis plutôt un diable ! Je sais être tellement chiant quand je le veux.

Il se mordilla les lèvres avec un peu d'embarras :

- Au fait, désolé de ce que je t'ai dit.

Yoshiki considéra sa figure en forme de cœur avec des yeux remplis de tendresse puis il le serra contre lui et l'embrassa avec amour. hide passa ses bras autour de son cou et se délecta de la tempête de sensations que ce baiser levait en lui. Comme il l'aimait ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait enlevé Yoshiki pour l'emporter très loin. En tapis volant s'il avait pu !

Pendant ce temps, Toshi, Pata et Heath commençaient à s'inquiéter au moment où Yoshiki et hide revinrent au bus. Quand il revit Yoshiki, Toshi n'accorda que peu de temps à la piqûre jalouse qu'il ressentit de le voir avec hide et se précipita vers son amant pour le serrer dans ses bras :

- Yoshiki, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ?!

- Elle est bien amochée. Plus de batterie, ni de piano pendant un mois.

hide s'était effacé quand Toshi avait rejoint Yoshiki et ils racontaient aux deux autres, une version « édulcorée » de ce qui c'était passé.

- Tu t'es fait mordre par un chien ? voulut savoir Toshi.

- Non, mentit Yoshiki, je suis tombé.

- Tu as dû très mal te recevoir ! commenta Toshi en prenant délicatement sa main plâtrée.

- Bon, je vais appeler Michi (**NDA : Le manager.) **On va quand même pousser jusqu'à Kobe, ça vaudra mieux que ce patelin.

Il caressa les cheveux de Yoshiki :

- Tu vas y avoir droit finalement à ton repos forcé.

Personne ne fut vraiment ravi d'apprendre que la fin de la tournée allait être annulée. Le manager faillit avoir une syncope mais il finit par se résigner et annonça d'un ton grincheux qu'il allait se débrouiller pour annoncer ça aux fans et programmer d'autres concerts quand on saurait quand Yoshiki serait en état. Ce dernier, honteux, s'était réfugié dans sa chambre. Quand le bus redémarra, Toshi le rejoignit et le trouva assis sur le lit, la mine morose. Il s'agenouilla devant lui :

- Yoshiki, c'est pas grave.

- Mais je me sens tellement coupable…

- Ca ne t'était jamais arrivé en quatorze ans de carrière. Et pourtant, tu en as eu des blessures ! Alors on ne va t'en vouloir maintenant.

- Si tu le dis, concéda Yoshiki avec une grimace.

Toshi rit et ajouta d'un ton léger :

- Oui je le dis ! Et j'ai un petit truc qui te réconfortera peut-être un peu.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ferme les yeux d'abord !

Curieux, Yoshiki obéit et entendit Toshi fouiller dans un sac puis il sentit ses deux bras lui passer quelque chose autour du cou.

- Tu peux regarder maintenant.

Yoshiki baissa aussitôt les yeux et vit briller sur sa poitrine un superbe pendentif en cristal finement travaillé sur lequel il avait leurs initiales autour du signe de l'infini. Derrière, Toshi avait fait graver la date du début de leur histoire d'amour. Le pendentif était attaché à une chaîne en argent assez longue et le cristal étincelait de tous ses feux. Les larmes aux yeux, il le retourna entre ses doigts en s'attardant longuement sur la gravure.

- Toshi…c'est magnifique.

Le chanteur s'assit près de lui et le serra dans ses bras :

- Je savais qu'il te plairait.

Mais les larmes de Yoshiki n'étaient pas que des larmes de joie. Après un tel cadeau, la culpabilité vis-à-vis de Toshi devint insupportable.

- Toshi…il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très sérieux…

Toshi se rembrunit car il avait une petite idée de ce que c'était.

- Tu sais, je suis heureux avec toi, poursuivit Yoshiki d'une voix tremblante. Mais il me manque quelque chose.

- Mais quoi ? Je ne te donne pas ce que tu veux ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu es le meilleur des amants je t'aime mais…

Yoshiki retint et sanglot et lâcha faiblement :

- J'aime aussi hide.

Toshi eut l'impression que son cœur volait en éclats.

- Tu aimes hide ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Tu dois me détester...pardon...mais j'en ai marre de le cacher...je t'aime depuis des années... je rêve d'être avec toi depuis si longtemps... et hide est arrivé plus tard...je pensais que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi vu que tu allais te marier et je lai laissé rentrer dans mon coeur... je suis désolé je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments.

Toshi avait tellement mal qu'il comprenait à peine ce que disait Yoshiki. Il était totalement perdu. Comment Yoshiki pouvait-il lui dire qu'il en aimait un autre après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient échangés ? hide...ils avaient fait l'amour ensemble…Sa première crainte avait été la bonne finalement. Fou de douleur, la parole coupée, il se leva sur des jambes flageolantes et se précipita hors de la chambre. Yoshiki avait trop honte pour retenir Toshi. Il fut secoué de tremblements incontrôlables et se prit la tête de sa main valide :

- Toshi...

Le bus avait démarré depuis cinq minutes à peine et roulait encore au petit train sur une route de campagne toujours bordée par la forêt. Toshi, dans sa course, tomba sur hide qui fumait sur une banquette et le regarda comme s'il voyait un monstre.

- Toshi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'écria le guitariste.

Il voulu venir vers lui mais Toshi le repoussa si brutalement que hide heurta violement la table. Une douleur lancinante l'empêcha de se concentrer sur Toshi qui obligea le chauffeur à s'arrêter, sauta hors du bus et disparut. Effaré, hide sentit tout de suite que Yoshiki n'était pas étranger à ce qu'il se passait. Il se rua dans la chambre :

- Yoshiki ! Toshi est parti !

Yoshiki, en larmes, se leva brusquement :

- Quoi ?!

- Il a sauté du bus ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il avait complètement fou !

- Je lui ai avoué que je t'aimais…

hide en resta la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction :

- Et merde... Je t'avais prévenu...je t'avais dit que…

Soudain, il empoigna Yoshiki par les épaules et le poussa hors de la chambre :

- Magne-toi ! Va le chercher ! Cours ! Sinon tu l'as perdu !

Yoshiki lui jeta un regard perdu puis se mit à courir. Il allait vite, plus vite que Toshi qu'il finit enfin par apercevoir au loin. Il hurla son nom.

Toshi l'entendit derrière lui et courut encore plus vite, des larmes de rage dans les yeux. D'une voix rendue méconnaissable par le chagrin et la colère, il cria :

- Fiche-le camp ! Ne m'approche pas !

- Pas question !!

Alors Toshi changea de tactique. Il pila net et se retourna vers Yoshiki, hors d'haleine :

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça...? POURQUOI m'avoir fait croire à tout ça ?!! J'étais bien là où j'étais moi même si j'étais aveugle ! Et toi tu es venu tout bouleverser, me faire entrevoir le Paradis et tout ça pourquoi!! Tu aurais mieux fait de rester avec hide !!! J'aurais épousé cette mégère de Kaori en croyant qu'elle était la femme de vie et je t'aurais joyeusement nommé parrain de mon premier enfant !! Et tout aurait été pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes!!! Au lieu de ça...

Il ne put achever sa phrase et s'effondra en pleurs. En face de lui, Yoshiki n'en menait pas large non plus. Il le prit dans ses bras :

- Je ne t'ai fait croire à rien ! Je t'aime Toshi ! C'est sincère et très profond. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je t'en supplie. Je suis tellement heureux près de toi.

Toshi, raide entre ses bras, répliqua :

- Y'a un je t'aime de trop chez toi. Tu peux pas me le dire à moi et le dire aussi à hide... Si t'étais heureux avec moi, tu n'irais pas voir ailleurs.

A la froideur de sa voix, Yoshiki se sentit partir en miettes. Il était convaincu de l'avoir définitivement perdu.

- Toshi...bon ok j'ai compris...je crois que j'ai trouvé le mieux que j'aie à faire...

Il se leva et reprit sa course dans la forêt.

Tout s'était passé si vite que Toshi était resté assis dans l'herbe, stupéfait. Mais les mots de Yoshiki l'avaient glacé jusqu'à la moelle. Il se releva et tenta de retrouver sa piste. Pendant ce temps, dans le bus, Heath et Pata s'énervaient en compagnie d'un hide mort d'angoisse :

- Mais c'est pas vrai ?! Que s'est-il passé encore ? Ca ne finira jamais vos histoires ? râla Pata qu'il était rare de voir en colère.

- Mais bordel, vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? renchérit Heath. Maintenant Toshi et Yoshiki ont foutus le camp !

Hide, le front contre la vitre et commençait à être à bout de nerfs :

- On n'en sortira jamais...Pourquoi il lui a dit putain !

Il s'affala sur la tablette, au bord des larmes.

- Ben écoute, c'est Yoshiki, il a pas pu se retenir mais pour foutre le bordel, c'est vraiment le roi ! s'écria le bassiste plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître.

De son côté, Yoshiki avait fini par déboucher sur un précipice. Tant mieux, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il était si profond qu'il faisait noir en bas et on n'en voyait pas la fin. Il entendit Toshi hurler son nom derrière et voulut se hâter. Mais au bord de la mort, il se sentit incapable de faire le grand saut :

_Merde, pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?_

Toshi crut qu'il allait avoir une crise cardiaque quand il vit Yoshiki au bord du ravin.

- Non, fais pas ça…

- Arrête...je peux plus me supporter...je vous fais tous souffrir à cause de mes conneries...

Les jambes flageolantes de Toshi cédèrent sous lui. Il n'osait même pas se rapprocher de Yoshiki de peur de précipiter sa chute.

- Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie…dit-il d'une voix désespérée.

- Je t'ai perdu...je peux pas m'y résoudre...pas maintenant que j'ai gouté a tes lèvres, à ton corps...pas maintenant que j'ai entendu ton coeur battre pour moi contre le mien...je peux plus toshi...je t'aime trop...plus que ma vie elle-même.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Toshi :

- Moi aussi... mais ne fais pas ça...

Dans un gros effort, il parvint à se remettre debout. Au lieu d'aller vers Yoshiki, il se dirigea droit au bord du ravin :

- Ne meurs pas. Parce que si tu sautes, je te jure que je saute aussi.

Yoshiki ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules :

- Non, je t'interdis de mourir pour moi !

Toshi le regarda avec un mélange de défi et d'amour :

- Je pourrais te dire la même chose. Je ne te survivrai pas, je ne le souhaite même pas. Alors tu décides quoi ? Notre vie ou notre mort ?

Vaincu, Yoshiki s'éloigna du bord et s'assit dans l'herbe. Toshi vint près de lui,tremblant à cause de toutes ces émotions trop fortes à supporter. Ses larmes coulaient sans retenue, sans qu' il puisse rien y faire. Il posa sa joue sur la tête de Yoshiki en chuchotant dans une tentative ratée d'humour :

- On est dans la merde tu sais ? Tu aimes deux hommes à la fois et moi, je ne peux pas me détacher de toi parce que ça me tuerait. Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

- Et moi j'arrive pas a me résoudre à renoncer à l'un de vous deux...je sais plus quoi faire.

Toshi eut un rire nerveux :

- Et moi, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te partager. On a l'air malin tiens…

Il s'essuya le visage avec sa manche. Yoshiki le regarda faire avec un regard épuisé :

- Ca va me rendre fou...tu sais j'aimerais appartenir exclusivement à chacun de vous...mais en même temps je vous aime tous les deux alors je suis pris au piège.

Toshi eut un sourire ironique :

- T'es vraiment hors normes...même dans ce domaine... J'ai jamais vu ça.

- Pardon…s'il te plaît, ne m'en veux pas.

Toshi prit délicatement la tête de Yoshiki entre ses mains :

- Je sais pas si je t'en veux. J'en peux plus, je comprends plus rien, je suis épuisé. Je t'aime c'est tout ce dont je suis encore sûr.

Yoshiki l'embrassa comme s'il voulait bien s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. Toshi sentit à travers ce baiser à quel point Yoshiki avait peur de le perdre et ça le rassura en quelque sorte. Il le serra étroitement contre lui, approfondissant leur union, les mains perdues dans les cheveux soyeux de Yoshiki. Puis ils se relevèrent et main dans la main, ils rebroussèrent chemin à travers la nuit tombante.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui mais j'ai préféré réserver la scène suivante pour la prochaine fois. **

Pendant ce temps, près du bus, Pata, Heath et hide attendaient toujours et sentaient grandir leur angoisse. hide, en particulier, scrutait l'obscurité, l'estomac tordu d'inquiétude :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? J'en peux plus, je vais les chercher !

- Ah non ! protesta Heath. Tu veux te perdre ou quoi ?

- Heath a raison, renchérit Pata. Il fait noir, on n'a pas de lampes et on n'a pas la moindre idée de la direction qu'ils ont prise.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Putain...Yoshiki est capable de tout et Toshi...ça m'étonnerait pas dans l'état où je l'ai vu. On fait quoi s'ile ne reviennent pas?

- On va appeler les flics.

A leur grand soulagement, les deux silhouettes de leurs amis sortirent enfin de la forêt. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux :

- Vous voilà enfin ! s'écria Pata. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Est-ce qu'on va enfin pouvoir arriver à Kobe ?

Yoshiki ne répondit rien et garda les yeux baissés tandis que Toshi essayait de rassurer tout le monde. Quand ils rentrèrent tous au bus, Yoshiki capta le regard de hide et le guitariste vit à sa mine harassée qu'il avait vécu un moment très dur. Il se servit du même moyen silencieux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il savait à quel point Toshi lui était essentiel. _J'ai eu peur pour toi_, disait ce regard, _alors maintenant que tu es là, ça va_.

Le bus repartit enfin, le chauffeur pestant dans sa barbe que si ça recommençait, il laisserait tout le monde sur le carreau. Yoshiki, Toshi et hide, d'un accord tacite, se regroupèrent ensemble. Heath et Pata devinèrent sans peine qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'en mêlent davantage et se retirèrent à part en priant pour que personne n'ait encore l'idée de sauter du bus en marche. Toshi se retrouva face à hide et l'observa intensément pour essayer de savoir s'il avait envie de le tuer ou de discuter d'abord. Percevant son hostilité, hide affreusement triste et gêné, fit exprès de s'asseoir à distance tandis que Toshi prenait place à côté de Yoshiki. Le batteur considéra un instant le tableau, et dit après un soupir :

- Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler tous les trois.

Toshi serra les lèvres et hide, aussi muet, regarda Yoshiki avec l'air de dire « A quoi bon ? » Mais Yoshiki ne se découragea pas pour autant :

- Je ne voulais pas que ca tourne comme ça mais voilà, comme vous le savez, je vous aime tous les deux comme un fou...je ne pourrais pas supporter de perdre l'un de vous.

Un silence embarrassé suivit cette déclaration, hide et Toshi n'osant pas prononcer la solution que l'un espérait et que l'autre craignait.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, à part que je vous aime…

Hide, qui trouvait la situation surréaliste, se maudissait de ne pas avoir la force de convaincre Yoshiki de le laisser tomber pour rester avec Toshi. D'un autre côté, il supposait que Yoshiki, après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, ne se détacherait pas de lui comme ça de toute façon_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire bon sang ? _Toshi restait les yeux fixés droit devant lui sans dire un mot. En désespoir de cause, hide respira un bon, se leva et déclara, le visage tourné vers le chanteur :

- Toshi...j'crois qu'on est dans la merde et ce que Yoshiki n'ose pas nous dire, je sais ce que c'est. La seule solution possible ce serait qu'il soit avec nous deux en même temps.

Toshi accueillit cette perspective avec un sarcasme :

- Oh un ménage à trois comme c'est charmant...!

Yoshiki, rouge de honte, baissa les yeux. hide, un peu nerveux, les observa successivement l'un et l'autre et poursuivit :

- Je comprends que ça te dégoûte mais... Voilà comment je vois les choses moi. Votre relation à vous sera bientôt connue de tous. Yoshiki, je continue de croire que ton véritable amour a toujours été et sera toujours Toshi. C'est lui ton " légitime" alors...jamais personne ne doit savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi. Je t'aimerai dans l'ombre…et avec ta permission Toshi. Je ferai de mon mieux pour m'effacer et ne jamais me mettre en travers de vous deux.

Il s'adressa à Yoshiki qui levait vers lui un regard ébahi :

- Je serai près de toi quand tu le souhaiteras et c'est encore plus que je n'espérais. Mais nous ne nous montrerons jamais en public. Je serai un peu ton ange gardien, celui qui est toujours là mais qu'on ne voit jamais.

Car hide voyait bien les choses de cette manière : Toshi et Yoshiki étaient l'un à l'autre et lui n'était en quelque sorte " qu'un second". Il le pensait vraiment car l'amour entre ses deux amis l'impressionnait tant qu'il aurait eu honte de se mettre en travers. En plus, le vécu n'était pas le même pour lui et pour Toshi. Il avait toujours su que Yoshiki aimait un autre homme mais Toshi? Il s'était cru seul à régner dans le coeur de Yoshiki. La situation devait être bien plus douloureuse pour lui et en plus, il était jaloux. Pour hide, le seul moyen de rendre la situation à peu près vivable, c'était celle-là.

- hide…

Yoshiki avait les larmes aux yeux :

- Je ne veux pas en privilégier un des deux... pour moi je vous aime tous les deux... tu ne seras pas effacé mais peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi pour ne pas créer de scandale. Quant à toi Toshi...je veux que tu saches que même sil y a hide dans ma vie, je t'appartiens...

Le discours de hide avait un peu radouci Toshi et il réfléchissait attentivement. C'était dur à admettre encore qu'il n'était pas seul dans le cœur de Yoshiki mais…il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il l'aimait quand même et Toshi ne doutait pas de sa sincérité. Si c'était la seule solution…Il allait devoir prendre sur lui pour Yoshiki

- Je sais mon cœur…

Il prit la main de son amant et se tourna vers hide :

- Je n'oublie pas qu'on est amis à la base. Ce que tu viens de dire est généreux et courageux. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me faire à la situation si c'est comme cela que Yoshiki peut vraiment être heureux.

Yoshiki sous tension, se mit à pleurer en se blottissant dans ses bras ;

- Pardon...Pardon de vous faire du mal comme ça…

hide, toujours debout devant eux, lui dit avec gravité :

- Pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, c'est obligé que tu privilégies l'un de nous deux. Pour Toshi, c'est mieux et moi, j'aurais meilleure conscience en évitant de détruire votre couple. Mais, il faut que je te demande juste un truc Yoshiki : évite d'embrasser Toshi devant moi et je ferais pareil à son égard évidemment. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour chacun de nous que la vie de chacun des deux "couples" se fasse à l'écart de celle de l'autre. Je crois que tu ne me contrediras pas là-dessus Toshi?

- Non en effet...t'inquiète, je respecterai ton souhait hide.

Toshi ne devait bien reconnaître que hide raisonnait avec une étonnante délicatesse. C'était vraiment honorable de sa part. Yoshiki se redressa :

- Oui je pense que c'est le mieux. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce soit insoutenable pour vous. Evidemment, je sais que je n'ai pas le beau rôle dans l'histoire. Mais croyez- moi, je souffre aussi beaucoup de cette situation et j'aurai aimé qu'il en soit autrement.

Hide haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire fataliste :

- Je crois qu'on n'y peut rien. Nous sommes trois foutus romantiques, prisonniers de leurs sentiments. Et...encore une chose, pas un mot de notre "arrangement" à Pata et Heath. Je crois qu'ils vont nous regarder d'une drôle de façon...

- Alors je vais devoir t'ignorer complètement dés qu'il y aura quelqu'un à côté de nous ?

- M'ignorer c'est un grand mot... Jusqu'à présent, tu ne t'es jamais gêné pour me taquiner et pour me sauter dans les bras sur scène ou ailleurs et personne n'a soupçonné quoi que ce soit.

- Oui mais là c'est différent.

- On ne pas tout avoir Yoshiki. Moi je l'accepte.

- Merci…

Bizarrement, hide ne souffrait pas vraiment en se sacrifiant de cette façon.car il avait maintenant la certitude de pouvoir aimer Yoshiki en toute " légalité" et c'était l'essentiel. Comme Yoshiki était toujours dans les bras de Toshi, il ne s'autorisa qu'à lui caresser tendrement la joue.

- Bon je vous laisse. Vous avez encore des choses à vous dire.

Le batteur lui lança un petit regard apeuré parce qu'il craignait de se retrouver seul avec Toshi après tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais hide secoua légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que de toute façon, ce moment finirait bien par arriver. Il ne pourrait pas fuir Toshi dans un endroit aussi étroit qu'un bus ! Un sourire vint cependant lui suggérer qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'avoir peur. Après un signe de tête à Toshi, il se retira.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé entre les deux amants. Yoshiki n'osait même pas regarder Toshi et celui-ci, bien conscient de son embarras, tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en essayant l'humour :

- On pourrait écrire un film avec cette histoire !

Yoshiki fut rassuré du ton de sa voix et répondit en posant sa tête sur son épaule :

- C'est vrai…

Rien qu'à l'avoir comme ça, Toshi se sentait déjà fondre. C'était plus fort que lui, il était incapable de lui en vouloir longtemps. Il se mit à jouer avec le pendentif de Yoshiki :

- Je t'aime aussi fort qu'avant Yoshiki, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

Emu, Yoshiki lui caressa la main :

- Je me rends compte que j'ai deux anges à mes côtés... je sais que je me conduis pas correctement et je vous remercie vraiment pour votre réaction...

Toshi se mit à rire :

- Ouais...on intercèdera auprès de Dieu pour qu'il ne t'envoie pas en enfer pour ta débauche !

- C'est de la débauche de vouloir être avec les personnes qu'on aime par-dessus tout ? demanda son amant en levant un regard vexé.

Pour s'amuser, Toshi lui pinça le bout du nez :

- Mais qu'il est susceptible ! Je rigole mon cœur !

Yoshiki sourit et pose un petit smack sur ses lèvres. Puis Toshi se redressa et s'étira longuement :

- Je suis totalement out. Si je reste une minute de plus sur cette banquette je vais m'endormir. J'crois que je vais me coucher.

Pas idiot, il devina que Yoshiki allait en profiter pour aller voir hide et chassa d'un geste mental la jalousie qui pointait : il avait accepté la situation et il fallait qu'il tienne sa promesse. Yoshik se leva pour le laisser sortir de la banquette en disant :

- D'accord…je te rejoindrai tout à l'heure.

- Ok…

Yoshiki l'aimait, il en était certain et c'était l'essentiel au fond. Toshi alla dans sa chambre et épuisé après tous ces évènements, il s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Pendant ce temps, Yoshiki alla frapper à la porte de hide.


	13. Chapter 13

**Attention LEMON ! **

Pendant ce temps, Yoshiki alla frapper à la porte de hide.

hide était assis par terre au pied de son lit, sa guitare sur les genoux et chantait une de ses chansons comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de se détendre. Il accueillit Yoshiki avec un petit sourire :

- Alors il t'a pas bouffé Toshi !

Yoshiki se gratta la tête avec un peu de gêne :

- Euh oui…je réalise à quel point j'ai de la chance.

hide céda au mouvement de son cœur et vint serrer tendrement Yoshiki contre lui.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé quand tu as poursuivi Toshi. Pourquoi vous avez autant tardé ? On était sur le point d'appeler les flics.

Yoshiki lui raconta toute la scène, la gorge serrée. hide eut un frisson d'horreur en réalisant que Yoshiki avait encore failli se suicider. Il le serra davantage, pris d'une peur irrationnelle :

- Pour une fois, je remercie le ciel que Toshi ait été là. Il faut toujours que tu en arrives aux extrêmes !

Yoshiki lui sourit en passant la main dans ses cheveux roses. hide fit une petite moue soucieuse :

- Est-ce que Toshi a dit qu'il me détestait ? Je crois bien que j'ai perdu un pote dans cette histoire.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste, tu n'y es pour rien après tout.

- Euh si quand même ! J'aurais pu la fermer et ne jamais te révéler mes sentiments. Et c'est moi qui t'aie séduit en croyant que Toshi ne voulait pas de toi.

- Tu m'as séduit mais j'ai cédé, donc c'est notre faute à tous les deux.

hide pouffa de rire :

- Ben voilà ! En plus, je pourrais jamais vraiment le regretter... ce que je vis à chaque seconde que je passe près de toi vaut largement toutes les galères que je traverse pour les obtenir.

- Tu le pense vraiment ?

hide frotta son nez contre le sien :

- Oh que oui…

Yoshiki rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes puis au dernier moment, il s'éloigna pour le frustrer.

- Sadique…grogna hide avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque et de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Tu embrasses si bien…soupira Yoshiki en rompant le baiser.

- C'est marrant, on ne me l'avait jamais dit.

Hide remarqua alors le pendentif qui brillait sur la poitrine de Yoshiki.

- C'est joli ça. C'est Toshi qui te l'a offert ?

- Oui.

- Il te gâte, c'est bien.

- Mais toi tu me gâtes autrement.

hide prit une voix d'enfant :

- Oui ! Et je te gâterai même plus que lui na !

Il sentit soudain la main de Yoshiki s'aventurer dans le bas de son dos et sentit pointer les choses sérieuses et voulut l'inciter gentiment à retourner auprès de Toshi :

- Yo-chan, ton chéri doit t'attendre.

- Il dort, répliqua Yoshiki avec un regard brûlant auquel hide dut faire appel à toute sa force pour résister. Il se força à rester ferme :

- Yoshiki pas ici… Quand on sera arrivés, on fera ce que tu voudras mais ici c'est pas possible avec ces murs trop fins et Toshi à côté. Pour l'avoir expérimenté tout à l'heure, je te jure qu'on entend jusqu'aux respirations quand elles sont un peu fortes... Et celui que tu dois ménager c'est pas moi c'est Toshi, ne l'oublie jamais.

Un peu refroidi, Yoshiki baissa les yeux :

- Je crois que t'as raison.

Hide lui mit une petite tape sur la tête et déclara d'un air fanfaron :

- J'ai TOUJOURS raison !

- Ne fais pas ton fier non plus !

hide rejeta la tête en arrière d'un air crâne puis se mit à rire :

- Et puis non, l'air de diva, ça te va mieux qu'à moi !

Yoshiki croisa les bras :

- Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou…. ?

- Comme tu veux mon chou !

Puis hide se colla à lui avec un regard tendre :

- Allez va dormir avec lui…

- J'ai pas droit à un baiser avant ? bouda Yoshiki.

hide prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement en prenant son temps. Puis avec un sourire mutin :

- T'inquiète, j't'aurais pas lâché avant !

- Je meurs d'envie de toi. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais subir ?

La situation amusait beaucoup le guitariste :

- Ton empressement me flatte ! Mais je te signale que c'est pareil pour moi. Mais nous devons faire attention pour notre bien à tous les trois.

- On ne peut pas aller ailleurs où on serait plus tranquilles ?

hide éclata de rire :

- Et où ? On est dans un bus ! Soit on vire Pata ou Heath de sa chambre, soit on fait ça sur une banquette et on traumatise le chauffeur ! Je n'y peux absolument rien, tu vois bien qu'on est coincés. –regard grave- Mais à l'hôtel, fais gaffe parce que tu m'as chauffé !

Soudain, Yoshiki fondit sur lui et emprisonna ses lèvres dans un baiser torride. Il n'en fallait plus grand-chose pour que hide envoie promener tous ses principes.

- Yoshiki…on risque de le regretter…

- Ca risque pas…, murmura Yoshiki d'une voix rauque en lui retirant son T-shirt.

Ces yeux se promenèrent longuement sur le torse découvert de hide. Comment pouvait-il cacher en permanence un corps pareil ? Pas très grand mais bien proportionné, des muscles fins sous une peau légèrement mate…Les fans connaissaient son sourire irrésistible, ses mimiques de clown et ses yeux éclatants de vie. Lui seul savait que hide avait aussi, sous ses tenues excentriques, un physique à damner les saints. Yoshiki passa une main le long de son dos en envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de hide. En plus, il avait une peau de bébé…hide le laissa faire avec une lueur de jeu dans le regard :

- Tu te rinces l'œil ?

- Pourquoi tu caches toujours ton corps ?

- Je l'aime pas.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non.

- Tu n'es pas gêné devant moi pourtant.

- Je me sens beau quand toi tu me regardes. Mais sinon, j'aime pas mon corps, je peux pas expliquer pourquoi.

Yoshiki eut un sourire incrédule :

- T'es complètement fou !

- C'est compris dans ma définition je crois.

Le batteur éclata de rire puis un coup d'œil à la porte entrouverte à la mini-cabine de douche lui donne une idée.

- Viens par là toi…

Il prit hide par la main et ils s'enfermèrent dans la cabine si étroite qu'ils pouvaient à peine faire deux pas. Là, Yoshiki prit dans ses bras un hide plus du tout réticent et le déshabilla complètement avant de faire de même.

- Ouvre l'eau, ça couvrira les bruits.

hide leur fit couler dessus une agréable pluie d'eau chaude puis colla Yoshiki contre la paroi :

- Mais t'as de bonnes idées toi !

Yoshiki lui fit un sourire de prédateur et commença à le mordiller dans le cou. hide

inclina la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès et laissa l'eau lui couler sur le visage.

- La prochaine fois que j'ai envie de me montrer raisonnable, ne m'écoute surtout pas !

- Compte sur moi…répondit Yoshiki en descendant lui lécher ses deux boutons de chair qui se dressèrent sous sa langue.

hide soupira de plaisir et il sentit la main plâtrée de Yoshiki :

- Faut pas le mouiller…

- Je m'en fiche !

hide émit un petit rire et vint se coller tout contre Yoshiki. Ses mains remontèrent sur la nuque de son amant et commencèrent à le masser. Yoshiki laisse tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de hide.

- Ca te fait du bien ?

- Enormément.

hide poursuivit donc avec plus d'application sur cette zone qu'il savait fragile et très tendue chez Yoshiki. Il embrassa ses cheveux qui lui caressaient le visage :

- Là, tu vas te sentir mieux…

- Tu as des doigts de fées. C'est tellement bon…

- Alors je te le ferais après chaque concert.

Cette situation intime et sensuelle les excita peu à peu. Bientôt, les mains de hide se firent caressantes et se promenèrent dans le dos de Yoshiki avant de toujours revenir à leur massage. Le batteur, parcourut de délicieux frissons, posa des baisers papillons dans le cou de hide qui sourit avec tendresse :

- T'avoir contre moi…c'est ce que j'ai ressenti de plus merveilleux dans ma vie. Je t'aime tellement.

Touché jusqu'au fond du cœur, Yoshiki fut pris d'un violent élan d'amour et de désir.

- Je te veux en moi…ne perds pas de temps à me préparer, viens maintenant.

Presque aussi impatient que lui, hide adossa Yoshiki contre la paroi de la douche et l'incita à croiser ses jambes sur sa taille. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que son amant ne risquait pas de glisser, hide se colla à lui et entra délicatement son désir dressé dans son intimité. Yoshiki ferma les yeux en gémissant. Cette douleur, il l'aimait. Elle disparut très vite lorsque hide, qui le tenait par les hanches, se mit à bouger à un rythme lent et régulier.

_Dedans….Dehors…._

A chaque entrée, il allait plus loin dans le corps de son amant qui sentit bientôt la respiration lui manquer.

- Plus…vite…

Mais bizarrement, hide ne changea pas de rythme, le visage enfouit dans son cou. Yoshiki devint de plus en plus sensible au frottement de son sexe brûlant contre ses muscles resserrés autour de lui. Très vite, il eut l'impression que son bas-ventre prenait feu puis le reste de son corps. Près de son oreille, il entendait hide qui respirait fort et étouffait ses gémissements. Un son d'une sensualité affolante.

_Dedans….dehors_….

Yoshiki se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. C'était si intense que c'en était presque douloureux. Une tension si insupportable qu'une partie de lui suppliait que ça s'arrête avant que son esprit vole en éclat alors que l'autre criait « Encore ! Encore ! »

_Dedans…dehors…_

Il haleta, gémit, s'agita mais hide le coinça encore davantage contre lui et le mur. Incapable de s'échapper, Yoshiki ne put que sentir…sentir son corps se convulser dans les prémices d'une implosion. Il s'agrippa à hide et un cri incontrôlable s'échappa de sa gorge.

Tout d'un coup, hide redressa la tête et il aperçut le temps d'un éclair, ses yeux noirs remplis du même feu qui était en train de le consumer. Puis hide lui donna un coup de butoir si violent que Yoshiki crut s'évanouir de plaisir. Son cri fut stoppé net par les lèvres de hide qui l'étouffa dans un baiser ardent.

_Dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors, DEDANS !! _

- AAAAAAAAAAH !!!

Yoshiki se sentit exploser en milliers d'étincelles. Dans son esprit tout devint blanc et flou…

Lorsqu'il revint enfin au monde, il était à demi-couché sur le sol de la douche, la tête sur les genoux de hide qui le serrait dans ses bras. L'eau avait cessé de couler. La première chose qui frappa Yoshiki fut le regard de son amant. Les iris de hide ressemblaient à deux fenêtres ouvertes sur une nuit étoilée. Et elles diffusaient tant d'amour qu'il crut être regardé par un ange. Yoshiki passa la main sur son propre visage et fut à peine surpris d'y sentir des larmes. Quelque chose avait changé… Il sentait quelque chose au creux de sa poitrine, comme un petit feu, précieux comme un talisman. C'était là, en lui, ça lui faisait un bien incroyable, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer d'amour et de remercier le ciel d'avoir rendu possible un tel sentiment de bonheur. Il crispa ses doigts sur son cœur, leva les yeux vers hide et demanda, comme s'il était persuadé qu'il connaissait la réponse :

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

hide sourit, de ce sourire qui lui creusait les joues et qui faisait fondre tout ceux qui n'étaient pas dépourvu de cœur. Il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur la main de Yoshiki qui se trouvait sur son cœur :

- C'est plus beau cadeau que je pouvais te donner. Prends-en soin…murmura-t-il.

- Comment ça ? balbutia Yoshiki. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ?

- Un morceau de mon âme…

- Quoi ?!

La première pensée de Yoshiki fut d'abord que hide plaisantait ou parlait au sens figuré. Mais le guitariste le fixa avec un sérieux qu'il n'adoptait vraiment que dans les moments graves.

- Tu sens ? Ca brûle, ça te bouleverse. Je sais que tu le sens. Dorénavant, tu as une partie de moi en toi. Même si je ne suis pas là, elle te donnera de la force quand tu auras besoin. Ma force. Et ce, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Yoshiki pleurait. Il se redressa sur ses genoux puis se jeta dans les bras de hide :

- Je ne te mérite pas. Comment peux-tu me supporter…tu es mille fois meilleur que moi…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises…chuchota hide en lui caressant le dos.

Et ils restèrent ainsi enlacés longtemps…longtemps.


	14. Chapter 14

**Avertissement pour ce chapitre : c'est violent ! ( j'ai fait pire mais bon, on sait jamais.) Pauvre Yoshiki, quand je pense que je suis censée l'aimer et je lui fais subir ça...**

Au matin, ils arrivèrent enfin à Kobé. Malgré l'heure matinale, les cinq musiciens eurent la surprise de trouver une foule assez dense et agitée devant l'entrée de leur hôtel. Ils crurent d'abord que c'étaient des fans qui avaient appris on-ne-sait-comment à quelle heure ils devaient arriver mais le plus surprenant était qu'il y avait aussi une armada de journalistes. Surpris et décontenancés, ils fendirent la foule avec peine, aidés du personnel de l'hôtel et se réfugièrent dans le hall où les attendaient Michi, leur manager.

- Que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Yoshiki.

Michi, visiblement très énervé, répliqua :

- Ce qui se passe ?! Mais tu devrais le savoir !

Il lui jeta un magazine à la figure :

- J'attends des explications là-dessus ! C'est pas déjà assez de foutre en l'air la fin de la tournée, il fallait encore que vous vous retrouviez en première page des journaux people !

Yoshiki déplia le journal et pâlit en voyant la une. Toshi s'approcha de lui et lut par-dessus son épaule. Le gros titre déjà avait de quoi interloquer : _Kaori Morisumi : Comment Yoshiki a détruit mon mariage._ Le reste était une interview d'elle où elle racontait que Yoshiki avait réussi à envoûter Toshi pour le faire tomber amoureux de lui et lui faire annuler son mariage. _Ca faisait des années qu'il en rêvait_, disait-elle, _et quand j'ai vu Toshi, je ne l'ai plus reconnu. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas du tout le genre à coucher avec un homme. Yoshiki l'a manipulé parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Toshi s'éloigner de lui alors qu'il le suit depuis si longtemps. Cet homme est un monstre d'égoïsme._

Toshi sentit une sourde colère lui serrer les entrailles :

- Mais quelle…quelle salope ! Envoûté hein? Comme si je n'étais pas capable de faire un choix moi-même...Elle n'est pas foutue de comprendre...

Il leva les yeux vers Michi :

- Les journaleux sont là pour ça ?

- Evidemment ! Ca a fait un scandale pas possible !! Et je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de vrai dans cette histoire ?

- De vrai ?! intervint Yoshiki sur un ton de défi. Toshi et moi, on s'aime et personne n'y changera rien !

Michi fit une mine de poisson rouge :

- Ah ? Ben manquait plus qu'ça ! Et toi, t'as annulé ton mariage Toshi ?

- Oui ! Mais c'était de mon plein gré ! C'est elle qui ne l'a pas supporté quand je le lui ai dit ! Ce n'est qu'une vengeance de la plus basse espèce !!

Toshi fit une geste rageur puis se tourna vers son amant :

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, j'y vais ! Je vais leur montrer moi si j'ai l'air d'un envoûté !

- Non Toshi, tu vas envenimer les choses !

- Mais non ! Je veux aller leur dire que nous sommes ensemble et que Kaori n'a raconté que des conneries ! On ne va tout de même pas rester sans rien dire après ça ! Tu te rends compte un peu de l'image de salaud qu'elle te donne ?!

- Alors je viens avec toi.

- Ok mais laisse-moi faire comme ça, ils ne pourront pas t'accuser de parler à ma place !

- D'accord.

Toshi lui prit la main et l'entraîna hors du hall sous la protection de quelques gardes. hide, un peu angoissé, resta avec Pata et Heath en croisant les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Dés qu'ils sortirent, l'agitation décupla devant l'hôtel. Sans lâcher Yoshiki, Toshi expliqua à la dizaine de micros pointée sur lui ce qu'il en était vraiment de la situation et termina en disant :

- Voilà maintenant vous savez tout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Kaori est allée raconter de telles horreurs sur Yoshiki mais elles sont totalement fausses. A présent, je demande instamment à la presse et aux fans de respecter notre vie privée à Yoshiki et à moi. Nous ne communiquerons plus rien sur le sujet à moins que Kaori ne fasse encore répandre de fausses rumeurs.

Les journalistes insatiables voulurent encore poser d'autres questions mais Toshi et Yoshiki manifestèrent leur désir de repartir. Voyant cela, la foule devint comme folle. Comme un seul homme, elle se resserra en une masse étouffante et braillante. Yoshiki saisit au passage des insultes et des mots de dégoût. Des mains surgirent de partout et tentèrent de les agripper. Toshi serra Yoshiki contre lui pour essayer de le protéger mais ils eurent beaucoup de mal en dépit des efforts de leurs gardes. Comme l'ambiance commençait à devenir explosive, il fallut tailler dans la masse, parfois rudement. Une main de fille aux ongles pointus parvint même à griffer Toshi à la joue. Au bout de plusieurs minutes d'enfer, ils arrivèrent enfin à s'engouffrer dans l'hôtel et comme tout le monde pouvait encore les voir, les cinq compères s'enfuirent vite à l'étage dans une salle à l'abri des regards en laissant dehors la foule hurler à son aise. Toshi ne disait rien mais il était choqué ; il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un truc pareil pouvait arriver. Du sang perlait de l'estafilade qu'il avait à la joue. Yoshiki, secoué, se blottit dans ses bras et Toshi le berça doucement :

- T'as eu peur mon Yoshiki ?

- Oui…J'ai paniqué.

- Moi aussi. Maintenant j'espère que j'ai été convaincant et qu'ils vont finir par nous foutre la paix. J'appellerai Kaori pour lui dire ma façon de penser !

Yoshiki le regarda avec une légère surprise :

- C'est rare de te voir aussi déterminé.

- Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça ! répondit Toshi faussement vexé. J'ai l'air d'une bonne pâte mais il y a des limites. En plus, cette histoire te concerne aussi alors j'ai encore plus de raisons de nous défendre.

Yoshiki posa sa tête sur son épaule :

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

- Attendre….

Michi interdit à tout le groupe de faire un pas dehors tant qu'il y aurait du monde autour de l'hôtel. Les journalistes se retirèrent vite mais les fans, plus tenaces, firent le pied de grue jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit mais en furent pour leurs frais car aucune de leurs idoles ne se montra. Toshi et Yoshiki passèrent le plus clair de leur temps dans leur chambre, rideaux fermés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, écoutant parfois leurs noms hurlés par les hystériques postés sous leurs fenêtres.

- Et si le groupe coule à cause de cette histoire ? demanda soudain Toshi qui serrait la tête de son amant contre son cœur.

Yoshiki, le nez collé contre sa peau, somnolait en respirant son odeur :

- Je n'y crois pas. Toutes ces années où ils ont clamés qu'ils nous aimaient seraient vraiment balayées juste parce que nous sommes ensemble ? C'est impossible. Certaines personnes vont nous lâcher oui, je pense surtout à ces petites pisseuses à peine pubères qui ne s'intéressent à nous que pour notre physique.

Toshi ne put retenir un rire :

- Premièrement, c'est à toi uniquement qu'elles s'intéressent. Deuxièmement, je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler d'elles aussi durement. Tu avais l'air d'aimer ça, jouer les sex-symbols pour ce genre de filles !

- C'était avant Toshi. Maintenant, j'emmerde cordialement tous ceux que notre relation dérangera. Les véritables fans, eux, passeront au-dessus de ça et je suis persuadé qu'ils sont en majorité.

- J'espère…parce que je pense à Pata, Heath et hide. J'ai pas envie qu'ils aient à subir les répercussions de tout ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas, X-Japan en a encore pour un moment.

Les derniers fans se dispersèrent vers vingt-trois heures. Yoshiki, qui voulait se dégourdir les jambes, quitta la chambre pour aller s'acheter des cigarettes au convini situé non loin de l'hôtel. Comme il faisait sombre, il n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher son visage en pensant que ça ne risquait rien. Il acheta ses clopes et repartit tranquillement, heureux de respirer un peu d'air frais après être resté enfermé toute la journée. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à traverser la rue, une silhouette cagoulée se glissa derrière lui et l'assomma avec une matraque. Il s'effondra sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Toshi, ne voyant pas revenir Yoshiki commença à se poser des questions. Il sortit de la chambre et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Au bar, il trouva hide et Pata en train de boire en dépit de l'heure tardive.

- Vous n'avez pas vu Yoshiki ?

- Non, répondit Pata. Il n'était pas avec toi ?

- Si mais il est sorti pour s'acheter des cigarettes. Ca fait une demi-heure maintenant !

Les deux guitaristes froncèrent les sourcils, hide tentant de dissimuler l'angoisse qui le saisissait à chaque fois que quelque chose allait de travers avec Yoshiki. Il ne s'était pas _encore _passé quelque chose grave non ?

L'homme qui avait enlevé Yoshiki s'appelait Ryu. 35 ans, fraîchement licencié de son usine, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de sa vie que d'écouter X-Japan et avait développé une sérieuse obsession pour Yoshiki que Freud aurait appelé " la névrose de l'homo qui s'ignore". En très bon chemin pour la folie, il avait senti son sang faire un tour en apprenant que Yoshiki était avec Toshi. Yoshiki était à LUI !!! Il était dans ses rêves, sur tous les murs de sa maison et dans ses fantasmes. Il était à lui et il allait le garder pour toujours. Il chargea Yoshiki inerte à l'arrière de sa voiture branlante et roula, sourire tranquille aux lèvres, vers son repaire...

La route était longue et Yoshiki commença à se réveiller lentement à l'arrière de la voiture en se tenant la tête. Ryu, cigarette au bec, l'observa dans le rétro intérieur mais ne dit rien. Yoshiki se redressa péniblement et il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour comprendre qu'il était dans une sale situation.

- Laissez-moi partir…Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? De l'argent c'est ça ?

Ryu répondit d'une voix grasseyante :

- Rallonge-toi mon beau, on est presque arrivés. Je te ne veux pas de mal. Tu verras comme on sera bien tous les deux.

- Comment ça « tous les deux » ?!

Ryu ne répondit pas. Bientôt, ils se garèrent devant une bicoque en bois de misérable aspect, perdue au milieu d'une forêt. Ryu descendit et ouvrit la porte arrière :

- Allez viens, on va soigner cette jolie tête.

- Non ! cria Yoshiki. Laissez-moi partir !!!

- Y'a personnes à des kilomètres à la ronde alors pas la peine de crier ! l'avertit Ryu.

Il attrapa Yoshiki par le bras et le tira de la voiture sans ménagement. En dépit du vertige qui le saisit, Yoshiki se débattit :

- Enfoiré !!

Et lui décocha un coup de pied dans le ventre. Sous la douleur, Ryu le lâcha et Yoshiki tenta de partir en courant. Mais sa tête douloureuse ne lui permit pas d'aller très loin. Il trébucha et s'étala sur le sol couvert d'humus. Ryu, passablement énervé, le releva avec brusquerie :

- Oh tu m'as fais mal méchant ! Tu vas rester là que ça te plaise ou non ! Tu es à moi !

Comme Yoshiki criait toujours, il le bâillonna de sa grosse main et le souleva pour l'emmener dans la maison. A l'intérieur, il balança Yoshiki sur un lit miteux et ferma la porte à double tour. Tous les volets étaient fermés, ça puaient l'humidité et on y voyait presque rien. Yoshiki, cette fois très effrayé, se recroquevilla sur lui-même :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez… ?

- Mais rien d'autre que toi. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment.

Il craqua une allumette pour allumer une lampe à gaz qui diffusa aussitôt une forte lumière blanche qui éclaira les murs. Horrifié, Yoshiki aperçut qu'ils étaient couverts de posters et de photos de lui. Pire encore, certaines d'entre elles ne venaient pas de magazines. Elles avaient été prises directement par cet individu, à son insu.

- Vous êtes…complètement malade…

- Moi malade ? C'est ce que tout l'monde dit ! M'en fous, c'est toi qui 'ma rendu comme ça... Il s'approcha du lit :

- Toi, ton corps, ta musique... c'est tout ça qui m'a rendu fou. J'en pouvais plus de vivre avec des photos. Je voulais l'original dans ce temple dédié à Yoshiki Hayashi. C'est pas cool ça ? conclut-il avec un regard de dément.

Yoshiki le toisa d'un air méprisant :

- Non, c'est même répugnant !

- Tu finiras par t'y faire. Regarde j'ai tout prévu pour ton plaisir !

Il souleva un grand drap qui recouvrait un meuble auquel Yoshki n'avait pas fait attention. Dessous se trouvait un piano assez poussiéreux. Yoshiki l'observa froidement et dit :

- Il y a sûrement un arrangement possible pour que vous me laissiez partir.

- Non tu pars pas. On est fait pour être ensemble. Laisse tomber ce con de Toshi. On va être heureux tout les deux ici et je vais t'écouter jouer pour toujours.

Un éclair passa dans les iris de Yoshiki :

- Je vous interdis de l'insulter ! C'est lui que j'aime !!!

- On dit ça ! ricana Ryu qui ouvrit sa chemise sur son ventre gras et poilu :

- Alors j'suis pas sexy aussi ?

Yoshiki eut l'air de quelqu'un pris de nausée :

- Non, t'es immonde !

Ryu eut un sourire machiavélique et parti chercher deux bouts de cordes sur un buffet. Yoshiki crut d'abord qu'il allait l'étrangler mais Ryu ricana :

- Tu changeras vite d'avis quand je t'aurais fait couiner !

Sans préavis, Ryu se jeta sur le lit et s'empara de Yoshiki sur lequel il s'allongea. Il souleva de force ses bras et le ligota au sommier du lit. Ensuite Ses mains commencèrent à se promener sur le batteur.

- T'es encore plus attirant qu'en photo…

Yoshiki, pris de panique, se débattit violemment :

- Mais dégage de là espèce de gros porc !!

Malheureusement, le gros porc pesait au moins trente kilos de plus que lui. Yoshiki, immobilisé sous son poids, sentit avec horreur quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Plus il s'agitait, plus Ryu s'excitait. Ce dernier lui ouvrit sa chemise avec tant de rudesse que des boutons sautèrent. Puis il s'attaqua son jean. La peur pris bientôt le dessus et Yoshiki se mit à hurler sans contrôle :

- AU SECOURS !! Lâche-moi salaud !! Pourriture !!! TOSHI !!! HIDE !!!

- Ta gueule !!

Un coup de poing si violent que les cris de Yoshiki se turent net. Le nez en sang, il resta plusieurs secondes, sonné. Juste le temps qu'il fallut à Ryu pour le déshabiller facilement comme une poupée de chiffon. A travers le brouillard de son esprit douloureux, Yoshiki comprit que Ryu baissait son pantalon et lui écartait les cuisses en le clouant au matelas de son gros ventre. Tout d'un coup, une terrible douleur réveilla Yoshiki de son KO et il laissa échapper un cri. Ryu l'avait pénétré brutalement et il se mit à le besogner comme un animal. Yoshiki serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier de souffrance. Il lui semblait que son corps se déchirait et il était sûr qu'il saignait. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent de ses yeux clos Il aurait voulu s'évanouir pour ne plus rien sentir et ne plus rien entendre de ce sale porc qui haletait de façon répugnante à son oreille.

- Aaaaaah oui !!! Crie ma p'tite salope !

Dans un sursaut de rage, Yoshiki lui cracha à la figure. Furieux, Ryu lui asséna une claque retentissante.

- Mais tu te prends pour qui ? T'as passé dix ans habillé en meuf à exciter tout le monde avec des bas-résilles, tu te fais fouetter sur scène et tu marmonnes des poèmes avec ta voix de p'tit pédé chauffé et tu viens jouer les prudes ? Mais t'es juste bon à t' faire baiser mon beau alors montre-moi que t'aimes ça !

Ces mots atteignirent profondément Yoshiki. Il n'avait jamais cherché à exciter quelqu'un. Il en oubliait presque l'insupportable douleur physique qu'il subissait tellement son coeur lui faisait mal à présent. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche sur laquelle le sang coulait.

Au bout d'une éternité, Ryu finit par jouir et se retira. Yoshiki, les yeux fermés, souhaitait ardemment qu'après ça, il le tue. Mais le calvaire n'était pas terminé :

- C'était bon tu sais ? Et il y aura plein d'autres fois.

Ses poignets furent détachés et soudain, Yoshiki fut tiré hors du lit par la poigne de Ryu et traîné jusqu'au piano :

- Joue-moi quelque chose !

- J'ai une main dans le plâtre connard !

- Ah ouais merde…

Ryu l'attrapa par la nuque et Yoshiki ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif parce qu'il appuyait justement sur la zone qui était fragile depuis son accident à la batterie. Il fut de nouveau jeté et ligoté au lit.

- Tu vas rester là sagement, je sors quelques minutes…

Lorsque Ryu fut parti, Yoshiki éclata en sanglots. Il avait mal partout, il était nu et jamais de sa vie, il ne s'était senti aussi sale et humilié.

_Qu'il me tue…Après ça, je peux plus…faites qu'il me tue en revenant…_

Il tourna son visage contre un oreiller qui sentait le moisi et le tacha du sang et des larmes qui lui maculait le visage et deux mots à peine imperceptibles se glissèrent entre ses pleurs :

- Toshi…hide…


	15. Chapter 15

**Allez cette semaine, je vous gâte : deux chapitres en deux jours ! **

Yoshiki avait disparu depuis trois heures et à l'hôtel, c'était l'affolement général. Les quatre musiciens avaient fouillé vainement les environs et Toshi était sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs.

- On ferait bien d'appeler la police, suggéra Heath.

- Ils n'interviennent qu'au bout de vingt-quatre heures, répondit Pata.

- Allons-y quand même ! dit hide qui était pâle d'angoisse. Il faut leur expliquer que ce n'est pas normal du tout et qu'ils doivent se mettre à chercher dés maintenant !

Mais comme Pata le craignait, les flics ne s'empressèrent pas de se mettre en route. « Trois heures c'est trop court, revenez nous voir demain s'il n'est pas revenu. » Il avait fallu toute la persuasion des trois amis pour retenir un hide hors de lui qui faillit provoquer un esclandre dans le commissariat. Finalement ils retrouvèrent dehors, incapables de rester sans rien faire. Alors Toshi proposa d'emprunter une voiture de l'hôtel et de partir à la recherche de Yoshiki.

Etant donné les circonstances, on ne fit pas trop de difficultés pour leur en prêter une et les quatre amis commencèrent à sillonner la ville avec la ferme intention de ne pas dormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé Yoshiki.

Si Yoshiki avait su tout ce que ses amis faisaient pour le retrouver, il aurait peut-être trouvé suffisamment de réconfort pour supporter ce qu'il subissait au même moment. Il était toujours ligoté au lit, sur le ventre et Ryu, qui lui soulevait les hanches, le possédait de nouveau. C'était la troisième fois cette nuit et Yoshiki sentait son corps et son esprit se détruire un peu plus à chaque fois. Il n'essayait même plus de se débattre ou de crier. Aussi inerte qu'un pantin, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'était évanoui s'il n'y avait pas eu, sous ses mèches blondes en désordre, ses yeux ouverts sur le vide.

Ryu jouit une fois de plus puis s'étala sur le matelas en le faisant tressauter sous son poids. Yoshiki ne bougea pas.

- Oh bon sang, je me lasse pas de ton p'tit cul. Mais tu m'en veux pas chérie si je suis vidé là ? Je vais dormir un peu et je te conseille d'en faire autant. Demain sera une loooongue journée !

Yoshiki ne répondit pas. Au bout de quelques temps, il entendit d'infâmes ronflements juste à côté de lui. Il était sûr d'avoir un peu de répit…avant la reprise du cauchemar. Avec ses mains attachées, sa position était très inconfortable et il souffrait comme si un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus. S'agitant faiblement pour essayer de soulager la tension de son corps, il s'aperçut d'un véritable miracle : les liens qui le retenaient s'étaient desserrés. Le cœur battant, il se redressa prudemment sur ses genoux et de sa main valide essaya de libérer celle qui était plâtrée. La corde était râpeuse et le bout de ses doigts ne tarda pas à s'irriter mais il s'acharna avec l'énergie du désespoir. Enfin le nœud se relâcha et il put libérer son bras. Comme il ne pouvait pas se servir de l'autre main, ce fut avec les dents qu'il détacha son autre bras. L'instinct de survie est si puissant qu'il parvint à effectuer tout cela sans le moindre bruit et sans réveiller la masse menaçante qui dormait à côté. Une fois libre, il descendit du lit s'habilla plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait et sortit de la maison.

Il faisait noir et froid. Mais il était dehors. Tout d'un coup, ce fut comme si la peur qu'il avait repoussée pendant sa libération, revenait à la charge. Tremblant de tous ses membres, terrorisé à l'idée que Ryu se lance à sa poursuite, il ne prit pas le temps de remettre ses chaussures qu'il tenait sous son bras et se mit à courir comme il n'avait jamais couru à travers la forêt obscure.

Il était cinq heures du matin et en ville, les quatre compagnons n'avaient évidemment toujours rien trouvé. Toshi s'efforçait de rester calme pour conduire mais ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. hide, que son inquiétude rendait presque muet, ne détachait pas les yeux de la vitre, scrutant les moindres recoins. Plus le temps passait, plus son désespoir grandissait. Et les autres autour parlaient d'une voix où l'on sentait l'espoir qui s'amincissait. Encore un peu et son cœur gonflé de larmes allait déborder…

Comme il ne trouvaient rien en ville, ils décidèrent de chercher plus loin hors de l'agglomération et prirent donc la route qui traversait une épaisse forêt en direction du nord. En réalité, ils n'avaient pas le moindre indice et pas la plus petite idée de l'endroit où Yoshiki pouvait bien se trouver. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu supporter de rentrer à l'hôtel en attendant que vingt-heures s'écoulent.

Toshi roulait donc sur une route quasiment droite, bordée d'une épaisse forêt, les feux de routes allumés car il n'y avait pas le moindre éclairage nocturne. Il se forçait à ne penser qu'à la route et était content que ses amis se soient tus. Il était dans un tel état de nerfs que la moindre remarque déplaisante risquait de le faire partir au quart de tour. L'esprit bloqué, il fit un bond de surprise en entendant hide hurler « Toshi arrête-toi !!» !!! Par réflexe, il pila net, manquant d'envoyer Heath (qui n'avait pas sa ceinture) se manger le siège passager. Et là, il le vit...petite forme recroquevillée sur le bas-côté de la route. hide avait sauté de la voiture à peine arrêtée et se précipitait vers lui.

Lorsque Yoshiki était arrivé au bord de la route, son corps blessé et épuisé l'avait lâché. Il s'était assis là, glacé et avait attendu…n'importe quoi, n'importe qui. De mourir de froid ou que quelqu'un veuille bien le ramasser comme un chien errant. Lorsqu'il avait entendu un bruit de moteur, il avait eu un sursaut d'effroi à la pensée que Ryu l'avait retrouvé. Mais quand il avait relevé la tête, quelqu'un s'était jeté sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. --

-Yoshiki. !! Tu nous as fait tellement peur ! Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Oh bon sang ne me refais jamais ça...

Cette voix, cette chaleur…il se crut en train de rêver.

- hide ?

Son amant pleurait de joie et de soulagement en le serrant contre lui.

- Mais oui c'est moi ! Yoshiki tu trembles, tu es gelé…

Tout d'un coup, Yoshiki comprit enfin qu'il était sauvé. Il se blottit contre hide et éclata en sanglots. A ce moment-là, c'est la voix de Toshi qu'il entendit et il passa instantanément des bras de hide aux siens. C'est à l'odeur et à la voix qu'il les reconnaissait car il ne voyait rien, aveuglé par les larmes. Toshi le serra convulsivement contre lui et l'embrassa partout sur le visage :

- Mon amour…mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yoshiki passa les bras autour de son col et posa sa tête sur son épaule en pleurant. Tout cet amour qui l'entourait après un tel cauchemar…Dans son dos, il y avait toujours la main de hide, présente et rassurante. Il savait que Pata et Heath étaient là aussi.

- J'ai été enlevé…parvint-il à articuler.

Toshi prit son visage dans ses mains :

- Enlevé par qui ?!

- Un fou, un dérangé…

Derrière lui, hide échangé un regard horrifié avec Pata et Heath.

- Quand ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Mais Yoshiki baissa la tête et se remit à pleurer, incapable d'en dire davantage. Pata, bouleversé, s'agenouilla et caressa les cheveux de Yoshiki :

- Venez, il faut le ramener. Il est en état de choc et il faut qu'il se remette avant de nous raconter.

Toshi, au bord des larmes, acquiesça et souleva Yoshiki dans ses bras et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes :

- C'est fini bébé…

Yoshiki enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine :

- J'ai eu…tellement peur.

Toshi confia les clés de la voiture à Pata. Ils rentrèrent dans le véhicule, Pata au volant, Heath à côté, hide, Yoshiki et Toshi à l'arrière. Yoshiki était à moitié allongé, toujours dans les bras de Toshi qui ne voulait plus le lâcher. Ils démarrèrent. hide caressa tendrement la tête de Yoshiki :

- Il t'a fait du mal c'est ça ?

Yoshiki fit oui de la tête. hide alluma le plafonnier de la voiture et, avec un regard éloquent, montra à Toshi les traces de liens, la chemise déchirée et les traces de sang sur le visage du batteur. Tout d'un coup, l'étendue du désastre frappa Toshi comme un coup de poing :

- Tu veux dire que… ?! Oh non…

Yoshiki, qui les avait observé, avoua d'une voix faible :

- Oui…il m'a violé…

Un halètement général de stupéfaction se fit entendre ; Pata lui-même faillit en oublier sa route. Toshi la parole coupée, serra Yoshiki plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, sentant monter en lui un mélange détonnant de rage et de chagrin.

- Toshi…je me sens sale…

- Non tu n'es pas sale mon amour ! bredouilla Toshi qui se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

hide prit la main de Yoshiki et y posa un long baiser. Son regard si chaleureux était devenu fixe et froid. D'une voix sans timbre, il déclara calmement:

- Yoshiki, il faudrait que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur ce type quand tu t'en sentiras la force. Parce que je vais le retrouver et le tuer.

Yoshiki tourna son visage vers lui avec crainte :

- Non oublie ça s'il te plaît.

- Non, pas après ce qu'il t'a fait. Si je trouve ce fumier, je le descends, c'est aussi simple que ça. Si je suis assez malin, je ferais passer ça pour un accident.

- hide…

hide le fixa avec détermination puis il fit une entorse à sa propre règle en profitant que Heath et Pata ne regardaient pas derrière : il embrassa Yoshiki en y mettant tout son amour devant Toshi. Le chanteur sentit une pointe de jalousie mais pensa que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire le casse-pied car son amant avait besoin de tout l'amour qu'on pouvait lui donner.

Après le baiser, Yoshiki serra davantage la main de hide puis ferma les yeux, le visage enfouit dans la chemise de Toshi. Il perdait peu à peu conscience, vaincu par l'épuisement :

- Je vous aime …murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.


	16. Chapter 16

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Yoshiki se réveilla en sentant la voiture s'immobiliser. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il sortit et monta directement dans sa chambre. Les autres qui ne savaient pas trop comment lui parler le laissèrent faire avec tristesse. Toshi cependant ne voulut pas le laisser seul et s'enferma avec lui pour prévenir une éventuelle crise. Il sentait son amant tellement à cran qu'il allait devoir faire très attention à lui.

Yoshiki s'assit sur le lit et resta d'abord droit comme un i en fixant un point de son regard hanté. Le chanteur entoura ses épaules de son bras et lui murmura :

- Mon amour, ne reste pas comme ça. Crie, pleure mais fais quelque chose, je suis tellement inquiet…

Aussitôt, il vit les traits de Yoshiki se contracter. Ce dernier cacha son visage dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer en bredouillant :

- C'était ignoble…il m'a fait mal, il m'a obligé à…

Toshi s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui faire face et croisa ses bras sur les genoux de Yoshiki :

- Raconte-moi mon chéri, qui c'était ?

- Un fan dérangé. Il m'a assommé dans la rue puis il m'a emmené dans sa baraque au beau milieu de la forêt. Toshi…il y avait des photos de moi sur tous les murs ! Le pire, c'est que certaines avaient été prises par lui à mon insu. Il me suivait !

Toshi se mordit les lèvres :

- Bon sang…Tu connais son nom ? Tu saurais retrouver l'endroit ?

Un peu comme hide, il planifiait une sorte d'expédition punitive et se voyait déjà en train de démolir la face de l'infâme ordure qui avait osé toucher à son amour. Oh comme ça allait être réjouissant ! Devant lui, Yoshiki dit d'une voix altérée par les larmes :

- Je sais pas Toshi…Je connais pas son nom. Il m'a violé…plusieurs fois. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir dingue…il m'a utilisé comme une marionnette. Je voulais qu'il me tue ! J'en pouvais plus…

Incapable de continuer, Yoshiki se jeta sur le lit et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Voyant cela, Toshi laissa tomber ses rêves de vengeance et prit Yoshiki contre lui. Ce dernier se roula en boule comme s'il voulait disparaître dans la chaleur du corps de son amant. Toshi lui caressa le dos et murmura d'une voix douce une dernière question :

- Dis-moi comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir.

- Il m'avait attaché au lit puis il s'est endormi a coté de moi...mais il a oublié de bien serrer les liens et j'ai pu m'en défaire et je suis parti en courant dans la forêt...

Toshi poussait Yoshiki car il craignait qu'après ce premier élan, il se ferme comme une huître et ne veuille plus en parler. Autant lui faire tout dire maintenant pour qu'il n'ait plus à y revenir. A présent, Toshi savait tout, il allait pouvoir aider Yoshiki à s'en remettre. Avec une infinie douceur, il l'embrassa sur la tempe et sur sa joue mouillée. Sa peau était toute chaude et avait un goût salée. Tout en l'embrassant comme ça plusieurs fois, il chuchota :

- C'est fini mon amour, je suis là. Il ne touchera plus jamais, je te le promets.

Yoshiki acquiesça faiblement puis il se redressa avec une mine de papier mâchée qui lui donnait l'air encore plus misérable.

- Je vais prendre une douche…lâcha-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Toshi soupira tristement. Quand il entendit l'eau couler, il se leva et sortit pour se rendre dans la chambre de Pata où les trois autres s'entretenaient anxieusement de ce qui était arrivé à leur leader. Leurs visages accusaient sévèrement l'horrible nuit blanche qu'ils venaient de passer. Toshi leur fit un rapide résumé de ce que Yoshiki lui avait appris en précisant qu'il serait probablement difficile de retrouver son ravisseur. Ce à quoi hide répondit d'une voix rageuse :

- Pas grave, je suis sûr qu'une fois qu'il sera calmé, il retrouvera le chemin. Et sinon, on se débrouillera. Pas question de laisser ce fumier s'en tirer ! Je vais lui faire payer !

- Comment va Yoshiki ? s'enquit Pata.

- Pas bien…il est en état de choc. Là il prend une douche, j'ai l'impression qu'il a envie de changer de corps. Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait sale.

hide mourait littéralement d'envie d'aller voir celui qu'il aimait pour lui apporter son réconfort mais c'était impossible avec Toshi. Par ailleurs, il lui faisait confiance pour l'aider à s'en remettre mais c'était quand même terriblement frustrant.

- Prends bien soin de lui Toshi, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire au chanteur.

Toshi faillit lui répondre qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il devait faire mais devant le regard angoissé de hide, il comprit à quel point ce dernier était inquiet et se radoucit :

- Ne t'en fais pas. J'y retourne, je préfère ne pas le laisser seul trop longtemps. Dormez un peu, on verra après ce qu'on va faire.

Toshi retourna dans la chambre et vit que Yoshiki s'était couché, la couette remontée si haut qu'on ne voyait plus que ses cheveux. Il fut plutôt soulagé qu'il ait réussi à s'endormir. Après un rapide passage à la douche, il se mit au lit également avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller son amant. Yoshiki lui tournait le dos et Toshi se mit sur le flanc et tendit la main pour lisser doucement une des mèches de son amant qui traînait sur l'oreiller. C'est alors qu'il eut la surprise d'entendre Yoshiki dire :

- Pourquoi tu restes loin de moi ?

Toshi écarquilla les yeux puis répondit :

- Je croyais que tu dormais.

- Je te dégoûte c'est ça ?

Toshi eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête. Il se souleva sur un coude et se pencha au-dessus de Yoshiki pour essayer d'avoir son regard mais celui-ci était toujours caché sous sa couette. Malgré cela, Toshi remarqua qu'il tremblait légèrement.

- Mon cœur, comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

Tout d'un coup, Yoshiki se tourna vers lui avec des yeux suppliants où perlaient encore des larmes :

- Serre-moi Toshi…ne me lâche pas ! Si tu savais à quel point je me sens mal…Serre-moi…

Remué jusqu'au cœur par cette supplique et le regard brisé de son amant, Toshi le saisit dans ses bras et emmêla ses jambes aux siennes. Comme lui, Yoshiki ne portait qu'un boxer, leurs corps et leurs peaux s'épousaient parfaitement. Yoshiki s'accrocha à lui comme s'il avait peur de tomber :

- Tiens-moi tout le temps qu'on dormira…

- Je te le jure mon cœur, je ne te lâcherai pas. Mais calme-toi s'il te plaît, je suis là…

Il passa une main derrière la tête de Yoshiki pour lui caresser les cheveux et la nuque et imprima sur son visage ces baisers papillons qui avaient parfois le don de le détendre.

- Mon corps me dégoûte…

Toshi lui prit le menton à deux doigts :

- Si ça peut t'être d'une quelconque aide : pour moi tu n'as pas changé du tout.

- Toshi…il n'a jamais mis de préservatif. Et s'il m'avait refilé une maladie ?

Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en inquiéter jusqu'à présent ? Toshi se sentit une sueur froide à cette idée mais il devait absolument calmer Yoshiki :

- Non Yoshiki, je ne peux pas y croire. Non, ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien. Je t'emmènerai chez un médecin demain si tu veux.

Mais Yoshiki semblait malade de peur :

- Et si j'ai quelque chose ? Tu me laisseras tomber ? Et si je meurs du sida ?

- Arrête !

Sous l'émotion, Toshi avait parlé avec brusquerie. Devant les yeux choqués de Yoshiki, il le regretta immédiatement et le serra contre lui en le berçant :

- Rien, tu m'entends, rien ne me détachera de toi. Si jamais tu as quelque chose, je te soignerais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Si tu meurs du sida, je mourrai aussi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu y penses parce que je ne peux pas croire que ça arrivera.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas mais pleura doucement contre son torse.

- Je t'aime Toshi…dit-il faiblement.

- Moi aussi mon amour, ça va aller.

Ce fut à ce moment- là que Toshi se souvint que son rêve était d'aider les gens en difficulté en chantant pour eux. Ses albums solos étaient conçus pour ça et plusieurs personnes lui avaient dit que sa voix les aidait dans les moments difficiles. Et s'il essayait avec son chéri? Le berçant toujours comme un enfant, il commença à chanter avec une voix légère _Kimi Wa inai Ka._ Très vite, il sentit Yoshiki soupirer et se mettre à respirer plus calmement. Continuant de chanter très doucement, Toshi caressa le front de Yoshiki du bout des lèvres. Quand il sentit le corps de son amant s'alourdir, Toshi cessa de chanter. Il le posa sur le dos, bien calé sous les couvertures et l'embrassa tendrement en soufflant ; Je t'aime. Puis il sombra dans le sommeil à son tour en lui tenant la main. Dehors l'aube commençait à rosir l'horizon.

Vers midi, Yoshiki se réveilla dans les bras de Toshi. Les évènements de la veille lui semblaient si flous qu'il ne savait plus trop s'il les avait vraiment vécus. Comme il le sentit remuer, Toshi ouvrit à son tour les yeux et lui sourit :

- Bonjour toi ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Bizarre…

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Dis-moi que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- J'aimerais tellement…Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tellement prendre soin de toi que tu auras vraiment l'impression que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Alors c'était vrai ?

- Oui, répondit Yoshiki en caressant sa joue d'un air triste.

Yoshiki fronça les sourcils :

- Je veux le retrouver et le faire souffrir.

Toshi eut un petit rire pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tiens toi aussi ? Entre toi, moi et hide, ce mec n'a aucune chance !

Yoshiki s'extirpa des couvertures et lui lança un regard timide :

- Tu viens sous la douche avec moi ?

Toshi sourit et répondit en se levant immédiatement. Lorsque Yoshiki se dénuda, il remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'y mettait plus la sensualité aguichante de d'habitude. De plus, chose encore plus étrange, Yoshiki entra rapidement dans la douche et resta dos à lui, dans une attitude gênée. Voyant cela, lorsque Toshi le rejoignit, il alluma l'eau chaude puis releva vers lui le visage de Yoshiki :

- Mon amour pourquoi tu te caches comme ça devant moi ?

Yoshiki répondit tristement :

- Je n'aime plus mon corps depuis que ce monstre l'a touché.

Le batteur se mordit les lèvres :

- Et…Toshi…

Toshi posa une main sur sa tête et l'amena tendrement contre son épaule :

- N'aie pas peur, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

- Je…Je crois que je ne serais plus capable de faire l'amour avant un moment. Il a été…si violent. Je saignais…alors j'ai peur d'avoir très mal avant…que ça guérisse.

Yoshiki rougissait et n'osait plus regarder Toshi en face. Mais ce dernier l'obligea à lever les yeux sur lui et lui fit un grand sourire :

- Ce n'est que ça ? Yoshiki, je ne suis pas une bête ! Je peux très bien attendre que tu te sentes de nouveau prêt. J'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Tout ce qui m'intéresse pour le moment, c'est que tu ailles mieux.

Yoshiki lui fit un doux sourire. Toshi se versa du shampoing dans la main et ajouta :

- Si tu n'aimes plus ton corps, laisse-moi arranger ça…

Toshi versa une généreuse quantité de shampoing sur la tête et le corps de Yoshiki qui fut bientôt recouvert d'une douce mousse à l'odeur de citron. Il parcourut tout son corps de ses doigts tendres. Il allait purifier Yoshiki, chasser le voile infâme du viol qu'il devait encore ressentir et le remplacer par SA marque à lui. Il le sentit frémir sous ses doigts et vit les yeux de son amour se fermer. Il se mit à lui masser les tempes :

- Ferme les yeux mon amour et oublie... Ce mec ne t'as jamais touché, tu ne sens plus ses mains sur ton corps, tu ne te sens plus sale.

Peu à peu, Yoshiki se détendit.

- Oh Toshi ça fait tellement de bien. C'est comme si je renaissais…

Toshi lui donna un long et doux baiser qui tira un soupir de plaisir à Yoshiki qui passa les bras autour de son cou. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Yoshiki sourit, son premier sourire depuis la veille.

- Tu sais, je me souviens de son visage et de l'endroit. Hier j'étais trop choqué.

- C'est vrai ? C'est super, on va pouvoir y aller. Tu te sens prêt ?

- Oui si vous êtes avec moi.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On va chercher les autres. Et puis tu dois mourir de faim.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Ils terminèrent leurs douches, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent avant de sortir de leur chambre. Aujourd'hui était jour de vengeance.


	17. Chapter 17

**J'aurais dû vous prévenir dans le chapitre précédent : voici la fin de la fic ! **

Bien qu'il fût déjà midi, Pata et Heath avaient quand même pu se faire servir deux grosses tasses de café avec des toasts qu'ils dévoraient en silence dans la salle de restaurant, encore un peu pris dans les vapes d'un sommeil court. Dés que Yoshiki les vit, il voulut savoir pourquoi hide n'était pas là. Pata lui répondit qu'il devait sûrement dormir encore et Yoshiki sauta sur l'occasion : il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec hide depuis quarante-huit heures et comme il l'aimait aussi, son guitariste lui manquait. Il déclara qu'il allait le chercher pour qu'ils puissent tous partir en ensuite en expédition punitive. Laissant Toshi devant un thé, il remonta à l'étage et tapa à la porte de la chambre de hide. Personne ne répondit. Machinalement, Yoshiki actionna la poignée et découvrit avec surprise que la porte n'était pas fermée à clef. hide devait être si fatigué quand ils étaient rentrés qu'il avait dû oublier ce détail. Yoshiki entra à pas de loups et un grand sourire attendri fleurit sur son visage lorsqu'il s'approcha du lit de hide qui dormait à poings fermés, la moitié du corps penchant dangereusement hors de son lit. Il n'avait pas pu s'endormir avant le lever du soleil à cause de son inquiétude pour Yoshiki. Même quand il dormait, il gardait encore une espèce de petite moue irrésistible, couronnée d'une pagaille de cheveux couleur bonbon. Quand Yoshiki le toucha, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, d'abord un peu vitreux, puis il sursauta et manqua de se viander par terre en réalisant dans quelle position instable il se trouvait. Sous le rire de Yoshiki, il se rattrapa aux draps, se rassit sur son lit et pris quelques secondes pour bien reconnecter tous ses neurones.

- Yoshiki ? fit-il d'une voix pâteuse comme s'il se rendait tout juste compte de sa présence.

- Oui mon cœur c'est moi, répondit tendrement Yoshiki en l'embrassant sur le front.

Tout d'un coup, hide se rappela des évènements de la veille et attrapa Yoshiki par les épaules avec une soudaine inquiétude :

- Ca va toi ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Je vais bien. Tu peux te préparer vite ? Je veux aller régler son compte à cet enfoiré.

- C'est vrai, on y va ?!

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que hide bondisse hors de son lit et enfile presto un jean et un t-shirt. Cheveux en pétards ? Pas grave, un bob et c'est fini ! Il se brossa les dents en quatrième vitesse et revint à Yoshiki prêt et remonté à bloc.

- Tadaaaaaaam ! Prêt à casser du con !!

- Eh ben, faut pas te le dire deux fois !

hide se mit à rire et d'un mouvement vif, prit le visage de Yoshiki entre ses mains et lui donna un baiser si passionné qu'ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le lit. Hissé sur les coudes au-dessus de Yoshiki, hide quitta ses lèvres et ajouta dans un sourire :

- C'est ça que j'aurais dû faire en premier.

Yoshiki l'enlaça et le serra très fort contre lui. hide, qui n'avait plus eu de vrais contacts câlins avec lui depuis un moment, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et profita au maximum de cet instant privilégié.

- hide ? On y va ?

- Oh que oui…

La raison leur aurait dit qu'il valait mieux appeler la police pour régler cette histoire mais étant donné leur absence totale d'utilité lorsqu'ils étaient partis les voir pour la disparition de Yoshiki, Pata, Heath, Toshi et hide étaient très peu enclins à aller requérir encore leurs services. Par bonheur, Yoshiki retrouva relativement facilement le chemin de la baraque et eut un frisson d'horreur rétrospectif en la voyant apparaître dans la clairière ombrageuse. Aussitôt qu'il mit pied à terre, hide courut et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, prêt à sauter sur celui qui avait tant de mal à Yoshiki. Mais malheureusement, la maison était vide.

- Evidemment…dit Pata en soupirant. Il n'allait pas rester là alors que tu lui avais échappé Yoshiki. Il a dû croire que la police allait très vite débarquer chez lui.

Dépité, hide entra dans la maison et eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant les murs :

- Putain de…. !!!

Les autres derrière lui poussèrent aussi une exclamation stupéfaite en voyant les photos. Yoshiki s'accrocha au bras de Toshi car l'endroit lui faisait peur à présent.

- Ouais, commenta Heath les poings sur les hanches et un air dégoûté sur le visage, ce mec est bon pour l'asile.

- Bon sang….gronda Toshi en serrant les poings. Il nous échappe ce connard ! Maintenant on va être obligés de donner sa description aux flics et de les laisser faire !

Au milieu de la pièce, hide tournait comme un lion en cage en jetant des regards rageurs à ce lieu qui sentait le malsain et où Yoshiki avait tant souffert. Sans rien dire, il alla fouiller dans ce qui ressemblait à la cuisine et dénicha deux bouteilles d'huile et d'alcool avec une boîte d'allumettes. Yoshiki ouvrit de grands yeux interrogateurs :

- hide tu… ? NON !

- Oh que si ! répliqua hide d'un ton féroce. Dehors tout le monde ! On va faire un putain de feu de joie !

**( Note de l'auteur : Oui je sais que ce que hide s'apprête à faire serait absolument stupide dans la réalité. Allumer un feu en pleine forêt, brûler la maison d'un gars qu'ils sont censés dénoncer à la police….On s'est laissé emporter quand on a écrit cette scène je crois. Mais comme je ne veux pas inventer une autre fin et ben…dites-vous qu'une fic n'obéit pas aux mêmes lois que la réalité ! XD ) **

Les quatre musiciens dégagèrent le plancher et hide put laisser libre court à sa colère en renversant et cassant tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Puis il versa l'huile et l'alcool un peu partout avec un plaisir machiavélique et craqua les allumettes qu'il lança en divers endroits. Le feu partit très vite et grimpa sur les rideaux et les meubles en bois. Les posters de Yoshiki noircirent, une fumée épaisse commença à se répandre et hide observa tout ça avec un regard dans lequel se reflétait l'incendie.

Yoshiki, inquiet de le voir aussi immobile, rentra rapidement et le tira par le bras pour le sortir de là :

- Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ?! T'as envie de mourir ?

- Mais non, je me faisais plaisir….Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais voulu l'avoir sous la main pour le faire cramer vivant !

Tous les cinq se reculèrent et regardèrent avec un mélange de crainte et de satisfaction le feu en train de dévorer la maison. hide glissa à l'oreille de Yoshiki :

- C'est une partie de ton cauchemar qui disparaît.

Yoshiki tourna les yeux vers lui puis il déclara :

- Je ne veux pas porter plainte.

- Pourquoi ?! s'écrièrent les autres.

- Parce que si je le fais et qu'une enquête est ouverte, tout le monde saura ce qui m'est arrivé. Et cette idée m'est insupportable. Que tout le monde sache que ce type m'a violé…Etre obligé de le raconter en détails cent fois, à cent mecs différents…Non, je ne veux pas ! Je veux oublier maintenant.

- Alors tu vas laisser courir ce salaud ! demanda Toshi.

Yoshiki lui prit la main :

- C'est mieux comme ça. Surtout après ce que hide vient de faire. On va avoir de sacrés ennuis si les flics apprennent que nous avons brûlé la maison. Si nous ne disons rien, personne ne saura que c'est nous. Quant à l'autre, il ne m'aura pas deux fois. Si jamais je retombe sur lui, je lui tords le cou avant qu'il m'ait touché !

Toshi réfléchit un moment puis :

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir décider.

Yoshiki sourit :

- Je suis sûr de moi. C'est mieux comme ça.

Du regard, il interrogea hide comme pour lui demander s'il le soutenait dans sa décision. Le guitariste eut d'abord l'air un peu sceptique puis il secoua légèrement la tête et lâcha :

- D'accord Yo-chan. De toute façon, ce type ne remettra plus les mains sur toi, c'est juré. Qu'il aille en enfer si l'enfer existe !

Puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, ils repartirent. Pata se mit au volant, Heath sur le siège passager et les trois amants à l'arrière avec Yoshiki au milieu. Le batteur ne regrettait pas sa décision le moins du monde. En voyant ses deux anges à ses côtés, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à s'en remettre.

- Je vous aime, murmura-t-il, sa main dans celle de hide et sa tête sur l'épaule de Toshi. Je veux profiter un maximum de ma vie avec vous.

hide embrassa sa main :

- Ouais…c'est loin d'être fini.

Toshi se contenta d'un sourire heureux. Ils allaient sûrement devoir vivre beaucoup de choses bonnes ou mauvaises mais pour le moment, l'essentiel était d'être ensemble.

**FIN**

** petite moue mitigée On aurait peut-être dû continuer la fic un peu plus loin…mais bon je vous la livre telle qu'on l'a écrite, je n'ai pas le temps d'inventer la suite. **

**Maintenant, il faut que je vous dise que nous avions écrit une suite à cette fic qui se situe vers 2002. L'histoire de X-Japan n'a pas changé : en dépit de tous ses serments d'amour, Toshi va tout de même quitter Yoshiki, se marier et abandonner le groupe. hide va rester avec Yoshiki avant de mourir comme l'on sait. **

**La suite se situait donc en 2002 : Yoshiki est devenu un homme taciturne et hanté par le souvenir de hide. Il est producteur comme dans la réalité sauf que ma collaboratrice étant une fan de Tokio Hotel, a eu cette idée : **

**Lors d'un voyage en Allemagne, Yoshiki rencontre les TH qui se produisent dans un petit festival et leur propose un contrat dans sa maison de disque. Les TH le suivent à Los Angeles pour travailler sur leur premier album. Bill et Tom vivent le grand amour mais malheureusement, Tom se fait tuer. Désespéré, Bill sombre dans une terrible dépression mais Yoshiki, qui a connu exactement le même malheur, va le prend sous son aile et l'aider à s'en remettre. Au fur et à mesure, un nouvel amour naît entre eux qui leur permettra de se soutenir mutuellement de la perte qu'ils ont subi chacun. Leur histoire dure plusieurs années jusqu'à ce que Yoshiki meurt à l'âge de soixante ans, sur scène et en pleine gloire. Lorsqu'il monte au ciel, il découvre là hide qui l'attend et qui l'emmène avec lui au Paradis. **

**Bill aussi retrouve Tom lorsqu'il meurt à son tour longtemps après. **

**Donc voilà, mais comme je n'avais pas enregistré cette fic impossible de la retrouver ! **

**Sinon, je veux remercier tous mes revieweurs ! ( hiera j'espère que la fin te déçoit pas trop ! ) J'ai pas la moindre idée de quand je trouverai le temps d'écrire une autre fic sur X-Japan alors au revoir et à bientôt quand même ! **


End file.
